¿Podrá haber algo entre nosotros?
by Pandy-San
Summary: Rin se dio cuenta de que siente algo más que amistad por Sousuke, pero... ¿Él sentirá lo mismo? ¿Podrán ser algo más que amigos? ¿Conseguirá su felicidad al lado de él? o... ¿Son sólo falsas ilusiones que el corazón y la mente de Rin le hacen creer? - Me duele mucho verlo con ella... - Sousuke es mi maldición y a la vez mi bendición - ¿Será que lo mejor es olvidarme de él? (SouRin)
1. Creo que me enamoré de mi mejor amigo

Yo... creo que en este momento tengo un gran problema.

No estoy muy seguro de en qué momento pasó, tampoco cómo sucedió, ni siquiera sé el por qué... solo sé que, inevitablemente... me enamoré.

Sé que el enamorarse a mi edad es de lo más normal. Lo que no es normal ¡Es enamorarse de tu mejor amigo! ¡Y que los 2 seamos hombres!

Tch, necesito tranquilizarme.

Es que, sinceramente aún no puedo admitir que es cierto... sigo pensando que son las... ¿Hormonas? ¿Una etapa de la adolescencia? ¿Una mala broma que mi cerebro me gasta? ¿Sólo atracción? ¿Sólo me gusta? ¿Simple amor de amigos? Ughh eso se escuchó muy gay... ¿Soy homosexual? ¿O será que sólo me gusta Sousuke?... El punto es que, me es muy difícil saber la respuesta a todas estas preguntas, o más bien, me es difícil aceptar la verdad.

Si me pongo a pensar bien las cosas tal vez podría recordar cómo comenzó todo.

Creo que fue un día, cuando Sousuke repentinamente acarició mi cabello... ¡Aaaghh! Sé que es muy estúpido que comenzara a gustarme por una cosa tan insignificante, un simple toque, una pequeña caricia... pero, es que se sintió tan bien; sentí un cómodo cosquilleo, me sentí extrañamente relajado, como si toda mi tensión acumulada desapareciera. Acarició mi cabello con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de algo muy sensible, algo así como cuando acaricias la cabeza de un bebé, siempre procurando no lastimarlo. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que él solo dijo: "Tu cabello es muy largo, ¿has pensado alguna vez en cortarlo? Sería interesante verte con el cabello corto", y así como si nada se fue, dejándome un poco confundido por lo extraño de la situación.

Pero en realidad, no es como si me hubiera enamorado de mi mejor amigo sólo por ese momento.

La amabilidad de Sousuke es algo que también me enamoró. Es poco vista por los demás y de hecho pareciera que él es muy serio, frío, indiferente, amargado e incluso intimidante, pero en realidad es una gran persona, de buen corazón y que le gusta ayudar a los demás. Como cuando le ayuda a Ai en su entrenamiento a la hora en la que no hay ningún miembro del club de natación; o cuando le da a Momo algunos consejos para cazar escarabajos (a petición de éste), ya que nosotros solíamos cazarlos de niños; incluso ayuda a algunos de nuestros compañeros de clase a estudiar en temporadas de exámenes.

Pero conmigo, de alguna manera siento que es diferente, se preocupa por mí; me felicita cuando hago un mejor tiempo al nadar... bueno de hecho Ai también lo hace, pero siento una emoción y felicidad distinta, me siento incluso más halagado cuando lo hace Sousuke; ríe y muestra su hermosa sonrisa aún más cuando está conmigo; escuchamos música, jugamos videojuegos, corremos, comemos, hacemos casi todo juntos; una vez, cuando me enfermé, no solo cuidó de mí, sino que incluso me reemplazó como capitán del club e hizo todos los deberes correspondientes que conlleva serlo; incluso la vez que tuve un problema con un compañero de clases por ciertas diferencias entre los 2, él me defendió.

 **~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~**

Después de una larga discusión con ese sujeto, cuando sus palabras lograron herirme al punto de sentirme impotente, sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderme, Sousuke llegó.

\- Si te atreves a meterte con Rin otra vez, también tendrás que meterte conmigo, y no creo que eso te convenga ¿Verdad? - Se lo había dicho de una manera tan fría e intimidante, acompañada de una mirada sumamente sombría; que hizo al tipo callar de inmediato y abrir los ojos como platos, que hasta se podía ver el miedo reflejado en ellos. En eso, comenzó a temblar e intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, sólo salió corriendo del salón de clases en el que nos encontrábamos... Hasta a mí me estremecieron las palabras de Sousuke y ni que decir de su mirada de ultratumba.

Al parecer en algún momento yo había comenzado a llorar, pues sentía mis ojos húmedos y pequeñas gotas deslizarse por mis mejillas... él ahora parecía más tranquilo, aunque se mostró algo preocupados por mí, ya que me abrazó e intentó consolarme.

\- Tranquilo Rin, estoy seguro de que no volverá a molestarte, sólo deja de llorar, ¿Sí? - Me había sonreído y mirado de una manera tan tierna y comprensiva, que pudo transmitirme la confianza y tranquilidad que había perdido momentos atrás.

\- ¡N-No estoy llorando, b-baka! - El me abrazó más fuerte mientras una leve risa salía de sus labios.

\- Tienes razón, un hombre como tú jamás lloraría - Si esta fuera otra ocasión, sin duda alguna le reclamaría por su sarcasmo, pero en ese momento yo... simplemente no quería que me soltara, no quería que ese momento acabara.

Sus fuertes brazos se sentían cálidos y confortantes; me hacían sentir tranquilo, relajado, protegido, me sentía seguro en ellos, también sentía una gran felicidad y cierta emoción en mi interior, incluso ¿Cariño y... amor?

¡¿Un simple abrazo puede causar tanto alboroto en mí?!

Quizás estoy exagerando las cosas... o quizás estoy muy alterado por lo que acaba de pasar... Algo así como, ¿La emoción del momento?

 **~~~~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~~~~**

\- Jajajaja como olvidar aquello - me reí nerviosamente y di un pequeño suspiro.

Desde aquel momento se podría decir que me empecé a dar más cuenta de lo que siento por Sousuke, pero incluso lo negaba aún más que en estos momentos. No le di tanta importancia y pensaba que sólo serían sentimientos pasajeros o algo por el estilo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, por lo que estoy mucho más seguro que cualquier otra cosa de que me gusta mi mejor amigo:

Fue el momento en el que me dio un beso... tal vez fue un simple beso en la mejilla... pero juro que sentí muchas emociones y sensaciones en ese pequeño beso. Fue cálido, suave, tierno y dulce. Sentí como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica me atravesara y como si fuegos artificiales explotaran en mi interior. Como si en ese beso me transmitiera una pequeña pizca de su amor.

Pero el problema es que no creo que Sousuke sienta lo mismo que yo. Ya que él únicamente me dio el beso como un "saludo", y sé que es cierto que ese tipo de besos se usan para saludar o despedirse de alguien en otros países. ¿Será que puedo tomarme eso como una excusa? ¿O tal vez me estoy dando falsas ilusiones a mí mismo?

A todo esto, creo que algo es claro para mí. Supongo que no me puedo engañar a mí mismo... Sí, definitivamente, si no me enamoré de Sousuke, es obvio que de igual forma me gusta mucho.

¿Debería decírselo? ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de que sienta lo mismo que yo?

¡¿Pero que me pasa?! ¡Debería de tener más seguridad en mí mismo! No debo de dudar ni siquiera en momentos así.

Me tengo que arriesgar, porque si no lo hago, después me arrepentiré de jamás haberlo intentado.

Mañana le diré a Sousuke lo que siento por él.

* * *

Y bueno así comienza esta historia c:

Este fic está basado en mi propia historia de desamor xD. Así que, todos los pensamientos y sentimientos aquí presentes, fueron los que llegué a tener cuando me enamoré de mi amiga :v, todo fue un hecho real combinado con mi imaginación :B

Por cierto, me encantaría que me dejaran un comentario uwu siempre son bien recibidos 3. De verdad se aprecian los comentarios y críticas, ya sean positivas o negativas, mientras sea con respeto, pues todo bien ^^.

¡En fin! Si te pasaste a leer mi fic hasta el final, quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi kokoro por darle una oportunidad 3


	2. Creo que él ya tiene a alguien a su lado

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy es el gran día! – Amanecí especialmente feliz, ya que hoy hablaré con Sousuke sobre mis sentimientos.

\- ¿El gran día? ¿Qué día es hoy que es tan especial? – … ¡Pero qué estúpido! No debí gritar eso sabiendo que Sousuke me escucharía… ¡Rápido Rin, respóndele algo coherente!

\- ¿E-Eh? ¡Ah N-NO! Lo que quería decir es que hoy parece ser un **Gran Día** P-Porque… amm, tú sabes…

\- ¿Estás bien Rin? Pareces muy nervioso – ¡No puede ser! No se me ocurre nada bueno y él ya se dio cuenta de que estoy nervioso.

\- B-Bueno Sousuke… No te quería decir algo tan importante en estos momentos pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Bueno, planeaba decirle esto hasta después del entrenamiento, solos en la privacidad de nuestro cuarto… pero supongo que no queda de otra.

\- ¡Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial y muy intensivo! Así que, éste definitivamente será un gran día, ¿No crees? – Genial Matsuoka, ya cuando creías tener el valor de confesarle tus sentimientos ¡Se te ocurre algo tan simple y sin importancia como eso!

\- Ah, por eso estás de tan buen humor desde que amanece, no cabe duda que la natación es tu verdadera pasión ¿No?

\- ¡Sí! Jaja me conoces muy bien Sousuke… y bueno estaba nervioso porque era como una sorpresa para todo el equipo, eso es todo – Bueno eso no era del todo una mentira, en realidad si tendremos un entrenamiento más intenso, ya que hay algunos miembros del club que no tienen los mejores tiempos que digamos, a lo que el profesor a nuestro cargo habló conmigo y me pidió que la rutina fuera más _potente y efectiva_.

\- Claro, lo entiendo perfectamente. Ahora lo mejor será apresurarnos para no llegar tarde a la primera clase.

\- Ah, sí, tienes razón – Nos apresuramos en vestirnos, agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos en dirección a la primera clase que tenemos.

Las clases pasaron normalmente y yo seguía bastante nervioso, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si lo que le diré a Sousuke cambiará mucho nuestra relación, no sé si me corresponderá, no sé si al contrario me rechace, no sé si podríamos seguir siendo amigos, no sé si podremos ser felices juntos… no sé nada de lo que pueda pasar.

El entrenamiento no estuvo tan mal, claro, para algunos novatos sí que debió ser un infierno. Pero de hecho, para mí fue de lo mejor, todo mi nerviosismo, tensión y mis preocupaciones se las llevó el agua. Ahora me sentía de lo más relajado y tranquilo, todo rastro de dudas hacia lo que haré se desvaneció.

Me dirigí hacia las duchas con la esperanza de encontrarme con Sousuke para decirle que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, pero estando ahí, no lo encontré… bueno él fue el primero en salir de la alberca, supongo que ya estará en nuestra habitación.

Pero al parecer tampoco se encontraba ahí.

¿Dónde demonios te encuentras Sousuke?... ¡¿No me digas que se volvió a perder?!

Recorrí los pasillos de los dormitorios: Nada.

Pasé por todos los salones de clases: Ni un sólo rastro de él.

Visité el comedor varias veces: Ninguna con resultados positivos.

Volví a inspeccionar la alberca: Ni un alma se encontraba ahí.

Pregunté a todos nuestros compañeros de clase, del club y maestros: Nadie sabía nada de él.

¡¿Tenía que desaparecer justo en el mejor momento?!

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada de Samezuka _y lidiaba con un pequeño ataque de histeria_ , me encontré con algo no muy lindo de ver _para mí,_ una escena horrible.

¡Encontré a Sousuke siendo abrazado por una chica! Y no una chica cualquiera, ¡Una muy linda chica! Medía como 1.70, cabello castaño claro (recogido en una trenza de lado), ojos grandes de color miel, 2 buenos atributos delanteros… ¡Incluso por detrás también estaba bien dotada!

Sentía hervir mi sangre de celos, todo mi buen humor desapareció, me sentía tan frustrado, tan triste, tan enojado, tan deprimido, herido, sentía un huracán de emociones en estos momentos.

Todo se fue directo a la mierda.

Todo se arruinó.

Toda mi determinación se esfumó.

 _Todo se acabó_.

Pero espera… Hay dos cosas que no entiendo y una cosa que aún me da esperanza:

1\. ¿Por qué Sousuke estaba con esa chica?

2\. ¿Por qué esa chica me parece conocida?

3\. Que esa chica estuviera abrazando a Sousuke… no significa que sea su novia, ¿Verdad? Es solo un abrazo… ¿No?

Aunque para mí, sus abrazos sí significan mucho.

No sacaré conclusiones apresuradas… mejor le pregunto cuando esté más tranquilo, cuando él llegue a la habitación.

Pues en vez de tranquilizarme… ¡Estoy mucho más alterado! Digo ¡¿Por qué rayos estaría con esa chica durante 1 hora?! ¡O quizás ha sido más tiempo si tomo en cuenta todo lo que tardé en buscarlo!

Rayos Sousuke… ¿Por qué logras alterarme tanto? ¿Por qué me afecta de gran manera todo lo que hagas? ¿Por qué me duele tanto verte con alguien más?

En eso, se abrió la puerta, dejándome ver una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa tan cálida y angelical, tan tierna, tan sincera, tan… brillante. _Una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él_.

\- ¡Rin! ¡¿Te acuerdas de mi vecina Shiemi?! – Shiemi… Shiemi, mmm ¿La vecina de Sousuke?...

¡No me digas que la maldita chica que abrazaba a Sousuke es _esa_ Shiemi!

\- ¿La chica con la que solíamos jugar cuando iba a tu casa? ¿ _Esa_ chica que siempre andaba detrás de ti y prácticamente ignoraba mi existencia? ¿ _Esa_ Shiemi que se fue a Kioto?

\- ¡Sí, ella! Eh, quiero decir, pues sí, es ella. Regresó y me vino a buscar aquí, pero eso no es todo… Me pidió que fuera su novio - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Que esa maldita hizo QUÉ?!

\- A-Ah ¿Sí? Y ¿Q-Qué le dijiste? - ¡¿Por qué rayos pregunto algo que ya sé y que de todas formas me dolerá escuchar?!

\- ¿No es obvio? ¡Le dije que sí! – Dios… esa sonrisa de nuevo. Esa estúpida sonrisa que al parecer jamás me mostrará a mí. Se veía tan feliz al darme esa respuesta…

\- P-Pero… t-tienes muchísimo sin verla… ¿Sabes? la gente cambia, puede que ya no sea la misma Shiemi de la que te enamoraste de niño… ¿No crees que primero deberías conocer a _esta_ Shiemi? - ¿Me escucharé desesperado? Porque en realidad sí lo estoy… pensé, que podía tener una oportunidad con Sousuke, pensé que de verdad podríamos estar juntos y ser… felices.

\- ¿No recuerdas que le prometí ser su novio cuando la volviera a ver? Además parece ser la misma linda y dulce Shiemi de siempre – Es cierto, parece ser la misma chica amable y tierna de siempre… Si la pudiera comparar con alguien, diría que es una combinación entre Makoto y Kisumi. Pero hay algo ella que _Nunca_ me cayó bien.

\- Pero… ¿No crees que eso es sólo cosa de niños? ¿En verdad tiene tanta importancia esa promesa?

\- Rin, toda promesa es importante y es de hombres cumplir con tus promesas, ¿Qué no eso es lo que solías decir todo el tiempo?

\- Ah p-pues, sí… tienes toda la razón. M-Me alegra que sean novios… _ojalá sean muy felices._

\- Rin… ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te alegrarías tanto como yo de saber que Shiemi regresó, después de todo, los 3 fuimos buenos amigos. Por el contrario te ves muy triste – Pues… imagínate, tu mejor amigo, el chico que descubriste hace poco que te gusta, el chico que te hace suspirar, que te hace sentir mariposas en tu estómago cuando estás cerca de él, el chico que te alegra el día con tan sólo ver su sonrisa, el chico que más te entiende, con el que pasas todo el día y con el que haces casi todo, el chico con el que sueñas… el chico del que crees estar enamorado… tiene a alguien más que lo hará feliz. Dime Sousuke, ¿Tú cómo te sentirías al respecto?

\- No es nada, creo que… sólo estoy muy cansado por el entrenamiento; me iré a dormir… que tengas buenas noches – Se lo dije casi como un suspiro, sin ánimos, sin fuerzas, sin aliento; como si estuviera diciendo mis últimas palabras al momento de morir. Me quiero morir. Quiero llorar. Pero ni siquiera me siento capaz de eso, ni si quiera tengo fuerzas para llorar.

De verdad toda mi determinación, mi esfuerzo por admitir mi sexualidad, mis ganas de ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo… Todo, se fue.

Escuché que Sousuke me había dicho algo como "Ok, buenas noches" pero yo no le presté la más mínima atención. Sólo cerré mis ojos y con todas las esperanzas del mundo, deseé que al día siguiente despertara y me diera cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla.

Pero sé que eso no pasará. Despertaré y me encontraré con la cruel realidad.

Mañana sólo será otro día… un día común y corriente. Un no tan buen día.

Un día ya no tan feliz.

* * *

Pobre RinRin /3 yo sentí su mismo dolor :'c

Lo que sigue en la historia ya no es parte de mi historia, aquí sigue todo lo que mi imaginación me da, la pobre historia y sufrimiento de Rin /3

Espero lo estén disfrutando uvu 3

Como dato curioso (?) no publiqué un sueño hardcore que tuvo Rin con Sou porque no supe cómo poner el rating MA xd, si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo y me lo dice, me serviría mucho :'3


	3. Creo que tengo que estar bien

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Sousuke sale con Shiemi, y yo… a decir verdad no puedo estar peor. Me siento igual que cuando estaba en Australia: deprimido, desilusionado, frustrado, triste y… solo. O como cuando me sacaron del relevo el año pasado: estaba alterado, enojado, me sentía humillado, decepcionado, rechazado, despreciado… sentía un mar de sentimientos negativos. No sé si exagero, pero, me siento a morir.

Mi rendimiento escolar está bajando, no me concentro en las clases, no entrego mis tareas, ni siquiera hago los apuntes que tendría que escribir; he recibido varios regaños y sermones de parte de mis profesores.

Lo mismo ha sido con el club de natación: mis tiempos bajaron, no sigo correctamente la rutina del entrenamiento, no presto atención a cómo va el entrenamiento de los demás miembros del club… no estoy siendo para nada un buen Capitán; también he recibido una llamada de atención y una que otra advertencia de nuestro profesor a cargo del club.

No puedo seguir así.

No puedo permitir que un amor no correspondido me afecte a tal magnitud.

Este no soy yo.

Soy fuerte, soy decidido, soy perseverante, disciplinado, cumplido, ordenado, soy alguien bastante hábil, he sido un buen líder hasta hace una semana atrás.

¡Definitivamente no seguiré así!

No voy a caer tan bajo por un desamor.

Tengo que superar todo esto.

Incluso algunos de mis amigos y compañeros han intentado hablar conmigo, animarme, han mostrado preocupación por mí, han querido ayudarme… aunque yo no le he contado la verdad a nadie, ni me han convencido sus palabras de ánimo... ¡pero no permitiré que el esfuerzo de los demás sea en vano!

Necesito estar bien.

No sólo por mí, también por los demás… no me gusta preocupar a nadie, y tampoco me gusta ser un mal Capitán.

Sí… es más fácil pensar en todo esto que hacerlo realidad.

Pero aquí estoy… de nuevo huyendo de la realidad.

Solo, en la oscura y gran alberca techada, intentando como siempre retener mi llanto, solo pensando en lo miserable que soy en este momento.

Aunque, en realidad, a lo que verdaderamente vengo aquí es a tranquilizarme… de verdad lo intento, pero termino siempre haciendo lo mismo, siempre fracasando en mi intento de sentirme mejor.

También, aunque lo intente detener y aunque no lo quiera aceptar… siempre acabo llorando, es el único lugar en el que me puedo desahogar, _él único lugar donde puedo escapar de todo y de todos._

Y es que, no ha sido nada fácil ver todos los días a Sousuke con su celular… con esa estúpida sonrisa… escuchando incesantes tonitos de mensajes entrantes por parte de su querida novia.

No ha sido fácil verlo de vez en cuando, en la entrada de la academia, recibiendo las visitas de su novia, con una deslumbrante sonrisa y un enorme abrazo. Nunca me quedo a ver nada más… no soportaría verlos besarse, tomarse de la mano, ni siquiera querría verlos reír y conversar alegremente. _No lo soportaría._

Me pregunto si Sousuke se ha dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo… me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta de que ya no hacemos nada juntos, ni siquiera hablarnos normalmente. Me pregunto si se ha percatado de lo distanciados que estamos en estos momentos. Me pregunto si… ¿Me extrañará?

\- No creo que me extrañe… no es como si no nos viéramos. No es como si me haya ido lejos o simplemente haya desaparecido – Genial, ahora estoy hablando en voz alta… y conmigo mismo. Cualquiera creería que estoy loco hablando solo, en completa oscuridad, con la solitaria alberca como acompañante.

\- Yo lo extraño mucho senpai…

\- ¡Aaahhhh! ¡¿Q-Quien está ahí?!

\- Jeje lo siento Rin-senpai, no quería asustarlo – ¡Dios! ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco del puto miedo!

\- ¡N-No estoy asustado!... Sólo, me sorprendiste, llegando de la nada.

\- Ah, sí… lamento mucho haberlo sorprendido así. Se me olvidaron mis goggles, así que vine aquí por ellos.

\- C-Claro… son éstos ¿no? Los había visto desde que regresé aquí a… pasar el tiempo… a solas – Creo que después de todo este no es un buen lugar para quedarse a lamentarse de sí mismo. Como Ai mejoró mucho sus tiempos y ya no viene a entrenar aquí con Sousuke, pensé que nadie más volvería a la alberca después de los entrenamientos.

\- ¡Sí, son esos, muchas gracias Rin-senpai!

\- No es nada, sólo procura no olvidar tus cosas otra vez.

\- ¡Sí, le prometo que tendré más cuidado con mis cosas! – Este chico es algo descuidado, sin embargo es muy tierno, dulce, amable, tranquilo… ugh, otra vez estoy pensando de manera muy gay; pero hasta donde yo había reflexionado, no soy gay… sólo estoy enamorado de Sousuke.

Espera, ahora que lo recuerdo, él había dicho que me extraña mucho… ¿Por qué dijo eso?

\- Ai

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin-senpai?

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que me extrañas mucho?

\- P-Porque… extraño mucho al Rin-senpai de hace como 2 semanas – ¿Acaso Ai está sonrojado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Es increíble… todos los que se preocuparon por mí se dieron cuenta de mi cambio desde hace sólo 1 semana. Tal vez sea porque él me ha conocido más tiempo que los demás. _No tanto como Sousuke, Haru, Makoto o Nagisa,_ pero sí que todos los de esta academia.

\- Me refiero a que no es el mismo de siempre Rin-senpai. En las últimas 2 semanas ha estado muy desanimado, se ve muy triste, algo deprimido. Sus tiempos al nadar son muy bajos, sin mencionar que parece que ni siquiera tiene ánimos de nadar. Además sus ojos se ven sin brillo, sin vida. Y lo más importante… ya no lo he visto sonreír para nada.

Estoy bastante impresionado… ¿Cómo es que Ai se dio cuenta de todo eso mucho antes que los demás?

No, más bien, los demás no se han dado cuenta de lo último que dijo Ai.

Estoy muy sorprendido, ni siquiera sé que decirle.

\- A-Ah ¿sí? P-Pues… lamento mucho preocuparte tanto, es sólo que, últimamente he tenido, ammm, algunos problemas personales… _nada importante,_ _supongo_.

\- ¿Sabe senpai? Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si quiere hablar con alguien, ¡con gusto lo escucharé! – Que linda sonrisa. Mmm, este chico, sé que es de confianza, tal vez le pueda contar algo de lo que tengo a Ai… tal vez de alguna manera pueda que me ayude.

\- Bueno… ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien… pero ese alguien está con otra persona?

\- Pues, sí, más o menos – ¡Oh! Quizá al entenderme, me pueda ayudar, dar algún consejo o algo.

\- Y dime, es algo estúpido que te pregunte esto, pero… ¿Qué sientes al verlo con ese alguien más? – ¡Ah! ¡Rayos! No debí preguntar eso. Ahora hice que se pusiera triste. ¡Tengo que disculparme y cambiar rápido el tema de conversación!

\- Pues… me siento muy _muy_ triste al verlo sonreír a causa de una persona que no sea yo, me desanima mucho saber que no fui yo quien lo enamoró… siento que no di lo mejor de mí para que llegara a enamorarlo. Sinceramente me duele muchísimo verlos juntos – Dios Ai… estás pasando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Justo así es como me siento. Creo que fue una gran estupidez hablar de esto… Ahora los 2 estamos deprimidos.

\- Pero sabe Rin-senpai, eso no es lo único que siento…

\- Sí, yo sé que sientes muchísimas emociones negativas y bastante tristes dentro de ti… no digas más, te entiendo perfectamente porque estoy pasando por lo mismo en estos instantes…

\- ¡No! Q-Quiero decir… no sólo tengo sentimientos negativos cuando veo a ese _alguien_ con la persona que le gusta – ¿Eeeehhh? Pero ¿De qué habla?… yo no he tenido ningún buen sentimiento viendo a Sousuke al lado de Shiemi.

\- También me siento tranquilo de que _esa persona_ haya podido encontrar al amor de su vida, porque… no hay nada mejor en esta vida que ver a la persona que quieres estar sumamente feliz. Que sus hermosos ojos se vean tan brillantes y llenos de vida y emoción al estar con él, n-no hay, nada más h-hermoso… que ver… esa deslumbrante y grande sonrisa, _tan cálida, coqueta y a la vez_ _tierna,_ _esa sonrisa es única_. V-verlo divertirse con él, verlo estar tan animado, tan tranquilo, _tan bien_ … creo que, me alegro mucho por él, y… estaré feliz si él lo está. A-Aunque no sea a mi lado… _de verdad deseo que él siempre esté feliz._ _ **Ahora eso es lo único que me importa.**_ – En algunas partes de lo que me contaba se estaba conteniendo de llorar. Pero con ese "Ahora eso es lo único que me importa" no lo soportó más y se soltó a llorar, abrazándome. Jamás había pensado de esa manera, me conmovió tanto que yo tampoco lo pude evitar, y lloramos los dos juntos, ahí, abrazados.

Lloramos tanto que nos quedamos ahí dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, sentados en las bancas cercanas a la alberca.

Me desperté porque sentía un dolor en mi trasero y en mi cuello, provocado por la posición en la que nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Miré mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 11:30 de la noche.

\- Ai, despierta, ya es muy noche y probablemente Momo esté preocupado ti – intenté despertarlo: moviéndolo, hablándole fuerte, picándole no muy fuerte el cachete, pero nada lo despertaba.

\- Bueno, no hay de otra – Cargué a Ai al estilo nupcial (ya no me importa pensar en lo gay que se escuchó eso) y lo llevé por los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar al de él y Momo. Toqué la puerta y un Momo enojado, preocupado y gritón nos recibió al instante.

\- ¡Nitori-senpai! ¡¿Sabe la hora que es?! ¡¿Sabe lo SÚPER preocupado que estaba por usted?! ¡Lo busqué por todas part…! – Tan escandaloso como siempre, va a terminar por despertar a todos.

\- Shhh, cállate y tranquilízate. No hagas mucho ruido que terminarás por despertar a todos y sobre todo a Ai – Le dije en un susurro, ni tan bajo, ni tan fuerte. Él hizo una expresión dramática de sorpresa, para después mirarme con preocupación y ¿enojo?

\- ¡¿Por qué está cargando a Nitori-senpai así?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Por qué llega a esta hora?! ¡¿Le hizo algo a Nitori-senpai?! – ¡Dios mío, dame paciencia para no terminar golpeando a este mocoso escandaloso y dramático!

\- En primera, cállate, ya te dije que terminarás por despertar a Ai y a todos los estudiantes de las demás habitaciones.

\- En segunda, hazte a un lado para que pueda recostarlo en su cama – Como el niño no es tan desobediente y aunque seguía mirándome con cierto enojo que no comprendía, se apartó de la entrada y de esa manera me dejó pasar para dejar a Ai en su cama, como le había mencionado. Ya con Ai acostado en la cama y Momo un poco más tranquilo, le terminé de decir.

\- Y en tercera, que él te responda a todo eso mañana que despierte, yo estoy que me muero de sueño y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi habitación y dormir como es debido – Pensar por horas que tenía que mejorar mi situación, llorar por bastantes minutos o quien sabe cuánto tiempo junto con Ai y cargarlo un buen tramo de camino hacia su habitación, me dejó demasiado cansado, mental y físicamente.

\- Pero dígame Rin-senpai ¿Le pasó algo malo a Nitori-senpai? ¡Necesito saber aunque sea eso! – Me sorprendía bastante lo serio y a la vez enojado que se veía Momo, nunca lo había visto así. Pero la verdad, no creo que deba contarle que Ai se puso triste y algo deprimido por mi culpa… y que se quedó dormido abrazándome…

\- P-Pues, no le pasó nada _malo_ por lo que debas preocuparte… será mejor que mañana Ai decida contarte que fue lo que pasó. Buenas noches Momo.

\- Está bien… Buenas noches Rin-senpai – Cerró su puerta con una cara de "No te creo nada de lo que me dices" y la misma expresión de enojo. Creo que tiene sus razones para estar enojado conmigo, ya que por la pregunta que le hice a Ai, se puso mal y junto conmigo lloró hasta caer dormido. Pero, yo conozco esa expresión… no es tanto de enojo, sino de… ¿Celos? Sí, creo haber visto la misma cara en Makoto cuando yo me acercaba mucho a Haru, y de hecho, también la había visto en Haru cuando hablaba mucho con Makoto. Mmhh pues no entiendo mucho el por qué de esa expresión, quizá sólo estaba muy enojado porque se preocupó mucho por Ai. ¡Ugh, no lo sé! No sacaré ninguna conclusión ahorita, ¡yo sólo quiero llegar a mi cama a dormir!

Llegué a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Sousuke aún despierto, y prácticamente con las mismas expresiones de Momo al llegar a su habitación.

\- Rin, ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡¿Ya viste la hora que es?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba al no encontrarte por ningún lado?! ¡Si vas a salir a coquetear con Nitori por lo menos avísame! – A ver… espera… creo que ya estoy delirando por el cansancio que tengo ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?

Sousuke seguía gritándome y diciendo _quién sabe que más cosas_ , que no lograba escuchar.

\- ¡No me importa si te gusta Nitori, si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres, o los gustos que sea que tengas! ¡Pero como tu mejor amigo, como tu compañero de cuarto, sí me importa saber que estás bien! ¡Me importa saber que llegarás tarde o que no llegarás a dormir en nuestra habitación! ¡Al menos, saber que estás a salvo y que no te pasó nada! ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a saber si decidiste salir de Samezuka y te pasó algo en el trayec…?! ¿Qué? – No pude más. De nuevo dejé salir mis lágrimas. ¡¿Cómo rayos cree que me gusta Ai?! ¡¿Con qué maldito derecho se cree que tiene para preocuparse así por mí?! Como si fuera su… su novio. ¡Maldita sea Sousuke! ¡¿Por qué mierdas no te das cuenta del daño que me haces?! ¡¿Por qué de nuevo me das motivos para creer que me quieres aunque sea un poco?! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan feliz de que te preocupes por mí de esa manera?! ¡¿Por qué aunque tengas novia… te sigo queriendo tanto?!

No, él no está preocupado por mí porque me quiera. Él dejó en claro que "Como tu mejor amigo y como tu compañero de cuarto, me importa saber que estás bien" Ahí está… él solo me ve como _mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto._

\- Hey, Rin ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras y tiemblas tanto? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enferme…?

\- ¡Cállate! – N-No, no me siento bien, pero igual tengo que explicarle unas cuantas cosas.

\- ¡No quiero un estúpido sermón parecido al de Momo! ¡No quiero que me regañes! ¡Por la persona que deberías preocuparte así, únicamente… es por tu novia! ¡Y no sé por qué demonios piensas que me gusta Ai!

\- L-La única persona que a mí me gusta, es… eres… n-no me gusta Aii – De repente comencé a marearme, y todo se volvió negro. Tan negro como la hermosa noche que veía borrosa desde la ventana de mi habitación.

Lo último que logré ver bien, fue a Sousuke preocupado y gritando un nombre, mi nombre.

Y después… silencio y oscuridad total.

\- ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Resiste Rin!

* * *

¡Dios! Juro que no tenía planeado ponerle tantísimo drama a este capítulo, ni a todo el fic xD tenía en mente otras cosas :v. Pero cuando escribo, más y más ideas llegan a mí y mi mano tiene la obligación de escribir hasta quedar satisfecha *u*

¡Waaahh! ¿Saben lo duro que es escribir el sufrimiento de mi RinRin? ¡Pues es más duro escribir el sufrimiento de Rin y Ai juntos! TT^TT

Pero bueno... la vida no es color rosa y mis bebés lo saben /3

Pero siempre habrá love en mis stories 3 don't worry (mi Spanglish es impresionante XD)

Lamento si les aburren mis notas jeje, suelo aprovecharlas para escribir lo que pienso y siento ;w;

Los ama mucho, Pandy-San 3


	4. Creo que no comprendo nada de esto

Abrí mis ojos lentamente; lastimándolos un poco debido a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, no lograba ver detalladamente las cosas, estaba algo mareado… pero espera.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿No estaba discutiendo con Sousuke en nuestra habitación?

¿No se supone que era de noche?

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

\- ¡Rin! ¡Dios, que bueno que despertaste! No sabías lo preocupados que estábamos todos. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Sousuke apareció, quién sabe de dónde, porque, quién sabe dónde rayos estoy yo… aunque se le veía muy feliz y aliviado de verme.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la enfermería de la academia – ¿En la enfermería? ¿Por qué estaría yo en la enfermería?

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?

\- … Por supuesto que recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué hago yo en la enfermería? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de haber peleado? – Recuerdo que lo último que vi fue una completa y molesta oscuridad, y lo último que escuché fue la voz de Sousuke gritando mi nombre.

\- Te desmayaste, te cargué y corrí hasta la enfermería. Rin, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos. Armaste un gran alboroto anoche.

\- ¿Armé un gran alboroto? Déjame adivinar, todos se despertaron por los gritos y fueron de curiosos al cuarto ¿no? Y querrás decir "Armamos"

\- Sí, bueno… después hablemos de eso. El punto aquí es tu salud, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Interesante… ¿Le dio tanta vergüenza llamar la atención de los demás por nuestra discusión que, se sonroja al recordarlo?

\- Estoy algo mareado – Le respondí tan indiferente como pude… si tanto le avergüenzo ¡¿Qué hace aquí conmigo?! ¡¿Para qué preocuparse por mí?! A mí me da igual. Si tanto le preocupa la opinión de los demás, puedo hablar luego con quien quiera que hable y aclararles que Sousuke Yamazaki no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Que la pelea la provoqué YO y ¡que no sean tan metiches! o… ¡yo que sé! Ya me harté de esta situación.

\- De verdad estaba muy _muy_ preocupado por ti… lo siento mucho Rin – N-No entiendo nada… ¿Sousuke me está abrazando? Y está ¿llorando?

\- O-Oye Sousuke… ¿Estás llorando? – De verdad me impresiona verlo así, jamás lo había visto llorar. Lo que me pasó no es tan malo ¿no?

\- Sí… no parece que esté sudando por los ojos ¿verdad? Jajaja – Yo también me reí por su _estúpido_ comentario. Sousuke, que tonto eres y… que linda risita. Pero ¿por qué llora? No me digas que… ¡¿Me voy a morir?!

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo?! ¡¿Me voy a morir?!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro no! Tranquilo, el doctor dijo que te dio un pequeño ataque de ansiedad y te desmayaste por el cansancio mental y físico que acumulaste – Bueno, es cierto que me moría de sueño y la presión no la soportaba, pero ¿Ataque de ansiedad? ¿A mí me dio eso?

\- Entonces ¿Por qué llorabas?... ¡¿Sabes el susto que me diste por eso?!

\- Lamento eso Rin… Es que, me dio muchísimo miedo cuando te vi tan pálido, temblando, llorando de manera descontrolada y que poco a poco te quedabas sin aliento… después vi cómo te tambaleabas y balbuceabas cosas, estabas a punto de caer al suelo. Por suerte te alcancé a agarrar antes de que calleras. Nunca te había visto así, y me duele mucho saber que fui yo quien causó todo eso… Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Rin – Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y, no lo pude soportar, me rompía el corazón ver a mi gran tiburón ballena así… Ahora fui yo quien lo abrazó.

\- Tranquilo Sousuke, sólo, fue un ataque de ansiedad y mucho cansancio, sabemos que eso no es muy grave y…

\- No es sólo eso Rin… yo, me quedé paralizado por un momento… gritaba desesperadamente tu nombre, sin saber que hacer… tuvieron que gritarme y zarandearme diciendo que te llevara a la enfermería… de esa manera, entré en razón y te traje corriendo hasta aquí – En ese momento, estaba hipnotizado. Sousuke sollozaba mientras me decía todo lo ocurrido. Se veía tan indefenso, vulnerable, tierno y adorable. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su rostro empapado en lágrimas e hipaba sin poder controlarlo. Era algo que jamás, de verdad NUNCA había logrado ver en Sousuke… no puedo creer que yo esté causando estas reacciones en él.

\- Está bien Sousuke, tranquilo – Intentaba tranquilizarlo. Justo como aquel día, cuando él me tranquilizó en el momento que tuve esa discusión con nuestro compañero de clases.

Mientras lo abrazaba, acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y espalda.

\- ¿Sabes? Es normal que no hayas podido reaccionar al instante en aquel momento… a mí me pasó algo igual – Recordé cuando Haru cayó en aquel río cuando éramos pequeños – Cuando éramos niños, Haru había caído en un río por tratar de recuperar la bufanda de nuestra compañera. Makoto y yo lo rescatamos pero, yo también estaba paralizado… Makoto tuvo que decirme que hacer para que reaccionara y lo ayudara a rescatarlo. Casi se ahoga de no ser por Makoto.

\- ¿Nanase ahogarse en un río? ¿Cómo es posible eso? – Sí, casi es imposible de creer eso.

\- Al llevarlo al hospital supimos que tenía fiebre - Sousuke dejó de abrazarme y se levantó repentinamente, sobresaltándome un poco.

\- ¡Ah! Ahora que mencionas un hospital, el médico me dijo que recomendaba que fueras al hospital. No es normal el nivel de cansancio que presentabas, y el ataque de ansiedad tampoco se da por una discusión normal entre amigos - ¿Normal? ¿Te parece normal todo lo que habíamos hablado esa noche? Pero… no quiero otra discusión. Me parece una completa exageración ir a un hospital, pero será mejor que le haga caso, no pierdo nada con ir.

\- Está bien… me parece muy exagerado, pero igual iré.

\- Bien, te acompañaré, podemos incluso ir a un médico particular, conozco uno muy bueno.

\- ¡No! ¡No te preocupes!… puedo ir solo, sólo dime donde es – Es sábado, los fines de semana son cuando más sale con Shiemi.

Ai me hizo reflexionar ayer. No debería ser egoísta, tengo que dejar ser feliz a Sousuke… aunque no sea yo quien provoque su felicidad.

\- No, _vamos_ a ir, yo fui quien provocó esto, y yo tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos - ¿Dónde había escuchado lo que dijo Sousuke? Quiero decir, no quiero que se sienta culpable. Bueno, obviamente sí es su culpa, pero no quiero que se preocupe por mí sólo por sentirse "culpable".

\- No tienes que sentirte culpable de esto. Son sólo cosas mías, personales y sin importancia, yo estaba mal incluso antes de la discusión… así que, sólo fuiste un _factor_ más de lo que me pasó. Algo así como "la gota que derramó el vaso" _nada realmente importante._ – Me siento tan mal al mentirle, pero es necesario. No le puedo decir "¿Sabes qué Sousuke? Estoy tan enamorado de ti, que verte con tu novia me ha afectado. Y lo ha hecho tanto, como para llorar a solas desconsoladamente en la piscina, dejar de alimentarme bien, provocarme insomnio, bajar mi desempeño escolar y apestar al nadar" No, ni loco, ya no pienso decirle nunca lo que siento.

\- No pongas excusas Rin, te acompañaré y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, de seguro por eso es que estás tan distraído en clases y al nadar ¿verdad? Tú tienes que seguir nadando excelentemente Rin, tienes que ser el mejor y cumplir tu sueño – Dios, Sousuke… ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto tan difícil?

Mientras que me debatía entre aceptar que Sousuke me acompañe o intentar negarme con todas las excusas que pueda, escuchamos unas voces muy reconocidas acercarse a nosotros.

\- Nitori-senpai, ¿Cree que Rin-senpai ya despertó? No le pasó nada malo ¿O sí?

\- No estoy muy seguro Momo-kun. Yamazaki-senpai no le contó nada a nadie de lo que le pasó a Rin-senpai cuando lo trajo a la enfermería.

\- Me siento muy mal… ¿Crees que haya sido por mi culpa el que se pusiera así? Creo que lo hice enfadar mucho ayer…

\- No, no creo que sea tu culpa… quizá fue la mía, creo que no fue bueno que me cargara desde la piscina hasta la habitación…

Momo y Ai venían entrando a la enfermería. Y casi al momento en que llegaron donde estábamos, dije en voz alta.

\- No fue culpa ni de Momo, ni de Ai, y tampoco tuya Sousuke, ¿Entendieron? – No puedo permitir que todos se estén culpando de lo que me pasó… a mi parecer solo tienen la culpa mis sentimientos y el que me deje llevar por ellos.

\- ¡Rin-senpai! – Gritaron los dos más chicos al unísono, mientras que Ai corrió y se lanzó hacia mí para abrazarme.

\- ¡Rin-senpai! ¡Me alegra que esté despierto! ¡¿Cómo se siente?! ¡¿Está mejor?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?! ¡¿Sabe lo preocupado que estábamos todos?! – Wow wow wow, que acaso desde ayer la pregunta "¿Sabes lo preocupado que estoy?" Es la favorita de todo el mundo.

– ¡Por favor, Por favor senpai, no vuelva a preocuparnos así! – Aaahh, creo que hoy me toca consolar a todo chico que llore enfrente de mí. Obvio no me molesta, no si son Sousuke y Ai.

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo, no tienes por qué llorar Ai, estoy bien ¿Ves? Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado tanto – Mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Ai, pude notar de nuevo esa mirada sombría y llena de enojo de Momo… ¿No se supone que debería estar aunque sea un poquito feliz de que esté bien?

Pero, Momo no era el único que me veía así. Sousuke tiene la misma expresión en su rostro, incluso me ve con… ¿Desprecio?

Recordé algo… aahh ya comprendo.

Sousuke ayer me había dicho que no le importaba si salía con Ai, si me gustaban los hombres, las mujeres o lo que sea…

Bueno en primera, no me gusta Ai.

En segunda, si no le importa mis "preferencias sexuales", ¿Por qué me ve con desprecio entonces?

En tercera, aun no entiendo 2 cosas… tendré que hablar con Ai y con Momo después.

\- ¿Sabes? Sousuke, no entiendo por qué la mirada de desprecio hacia mí – Más que su mirada, me dolía más que me haya mentido al decirme que no le importaba quien me gustara. Ya hablaré más tarde con él y le explicaré que no me gusta Ai.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Desprecio? Yo no te miro con desprecio a ti, Rin – Otra vez un sonrojo… ¿A qué se deben tus sonrojos Sousuke? No hacen más que confundirme.

\- ¿Entonces es a mí a quien mira así? – Espera… ¿Ahora Ai está enojado? Bueno es obvio que es muy molesto e incómodo que te miren así, pero, ¿Entonces ahora todos estamos enojados con todos? Ugh que horrible tensión rodea el cuarto.

\- C-Claro que no… no los veo con desprecio a ninguno de los dos – Me rindo, ya no sé qué sucede con todo el mundo.

Me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

\- Rin-senpai ¡Le compramos unos regalos para que se sintiera mejor! – Me alegra que Momo recuperara la expresión normal e hiperactiva de su cara. Mejoró mucho el ambiente de la habitación.

\- Ah, ¡Es cierto! No sabíamos si se quedaría aquí mucho tiempo, así que le compramos un libro sobre natación para que pasara el rato sin aburrirse, y le compramos flores para alegrar el lugar – Estos chicos son un amor, me alegra mucho tener amigos así.

\- Se los agradezco mucho chicos, pero afortunadamente no me quedaré aquí más tiempo – ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Me alegra que estés aquí Ai… me has salvado.

\- Verán, tengo que ir al hospital o a un Médico Particular… Ai ¿Me podrías acompañar? Así no tendrás que molestarte en ir tú, Sousuke.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – ¡Dios! ¿Qué les pasa a todo el mundo hoy? Dos con la misma cara enojada y uno con cara preocupada-sorprendida y ¿feliz?

\- Sólo es acompañarme al Doctor, no entiendo las reacciones de cada uno de ustedes. No moriré si voy o no, es más estoy pensando seriamente en no ir.

\- ¡No, senpai! ¡Si es necesario, tiene que ir! No me molesta para nada acompañarlo.

\- ¡NO! E-Es decir… No es necesario Nitori. Yo acompañaré a Rin, no te preocupes por nada – Dios, Sousuke ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy?! Es el tercer maldito sonrojo del día… No comprendo tu actitud, no podrías confundirme más el día de hoy.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo por él, si senpai quiere que lo acompañe, lo haré – Ai tenía una actitud tan decidida y una mirada tan desafiante, que yo sinceramente ya no sé a qué se debe la actitud de todos.

Creo que de nuevo me está doliendo la cabeza.

En eso, el celular de Sousuke comenzó a timbrar. Lo miró y parecía que lo llamaba su peor enemigo por la expresión tan enojada y fastidiada en su rostro. Después me miró a mí.

\- No te preocupes por mí, contesta – Sólo hay un tono de llamada exclusiva para una persona en el celular de Sousuke. No entiendo por qué no querría contestarle a su querida novia.

\- Terminando esta llamada, nos iremos de aquí ¿Entendido? Rin - ¡¿Ah?! ¿Acaso eso se escuchó como una orden? ¡¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes a mí?! Le iba a reclamar cuando vi que salió de la habitación. Suspiré rendido y molesto.

\- Nitori-senpai… ¿Recuerda que le había pedido que me ayudara en una tarea que no entiendo? Usted me prometió que me ayudaría HOY.

\- A-Ah… _es cierto._ ¿Pero no crees que la salud de Rin-senpai es más importante? Puedo ayudarte más tarde, o incluso mañana - ¿Debería sentirme mal o halagado por esto? Por favor Momo, deja que Ai me acompañe.

\- Recuerde que más tarde también me prometió ver una película conmigo, y que mañana iríamos al parque que siempre vamos los domingos - ¿Son tan unidos que todos los domingos suelen ir al parque? Eso no lo sabía.

\- P-Pero… ¿Y si Yamazaki-senpai te ayuda con tu tarea? – No sé qué hacer, de verdad necesito librarme de ir con Sousuke al Médico. Pero me sentiré mal de arruinarle a Ai sus planes.

\- ¿Y si deja que Yamazaki-senpai lleve a Rin-senpai? Él dijo que no tenías que preocuparte por llevarlo – Momo se ve muy decidido de convencer a Ai…

Tengo que aprender a no ser egoísta.

\- Está bien Ai… Momo te necesita más de lo que yo a ti, sólo es una ida al Doctor, no me pasará nada, ¿De acuerdo? – Creo que vi los ojos de Momo iluminarse y sus labios formaron una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¡Pero Rin-senpai! ¡¿De verdad quiere que Yamazaki-senpai lo acompañe?! - ¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo supo que no quería que Sousuke me llevara? ¿Me veía tan desesperado cuando le pedí a él que me acompañara?

\- S-Sí… no hay problema en quien me acompañe – Me miró con cara de "No te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices". Incluso su mirada me incomodó.

\- Está bien, pero senpai, usted y yo tenemos algo muy serio de que hablar – Creo que no había visto a Ai tan serio en todo este tiempo de conocerlo.

\- C-Claro, ¿Nos vemos en la piscina a la misma hora que ayer? - Uy, creo que eso no se escuchó muy bien para Momo. Me parece que sus miradas son más frías y penetrantes que las de Haru celoso por Makoto… quizá un poco menos, después de todo Haru da muchísimo miedo cuando está celoso.

\- Sí, nos vemos hasta entonces, ojalá se recupere de lo que sea que tenga senpai. Vámonos Momo-kun – Me recorrió un escalofrío por lo espalda al ver la mirada sombría de Momo. Muchas miradas de odio por el día de hoy, gracias. También tendré que hablar con Momo respecto a todo esto.

* * *

Quiero comentarles que este capítulo me salió muy largo (o eso me pareció a mí), por lo que lo dividí en 2 partes xD

(Intenté que en cada capítulo empezara con "Creo que..." porque para mí, Rin no está seguro de nada de lo que le pasa XD, en realidad tampoco Sou :v)

¿Alguien ama a un Sousuke sentimental? Porque yo sí, y mucho *3*

¿Y que me dicen de los celos? ewe Momo y Sou son muy celosos 3 LOL (Para mí, todos son bien celosos, TODOS xD)

Espero te haya gusta y si gustas comentar me harías muy muy feliz 3

Los ama, así bien Pinch* mucho, Pandy 3


	5. Creo que no es tan grave

\- Listo Rin, vámonos – Hablando de miradas de odio, al parecer no acabarán hoy.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué la cara de "odio a todo el universo"? ¿Y Shiemi?

\- Se enojó porque le cancelé nuestra cita… no hablemos de eso y vámonos ¿sí? - ¿Shiemi enojada? ¿Tan importante era la cita de hoy?

\- ¿Sabes? No tenías por qué cancelarle… aunque Ai no me pueda acompañar, yo igual puedo ir solo.

\- ¿Ya se fueron esos dos? De todos modos, sí tenía que cancelarle, es mucho más importante tu salud a una estúpida cita - ¿A-Acabo de escuchar bien? Pero, sólo es ir al Médico, ya le dije que puedo ir yo solo… ¿De verdad soy más importante yo que su novia? O ¿De nuevo me estoy dando falsas esperanzas y escuchando sólo lo que me conviene?

\- P-Pero… _sé lo feliz que te hace salir con Shiemi_ , de verdad puedo ir yo solo, si es por la culpa que sientes, ya te dije que no tienes por qué sentirla.

\- Mi prioridad en estos momentos, eres tú – ¿Eh? N-No, no sé qué pensar… no sé cómo sentirme respecto a esto.

Sousuke caminó hacia mí y tomó mi mano. Me miró a los ojos, lleno de determinación, de una manera decidida, de una manera… linda. No pude evitar sonrojarme, y los latidos de mi corazón iban a mil por hora.

\- Por favor Rin, no hay que perder más tiempo. Necesito saber que vas a estar bien. ¿Nos vamos? – No sólo su mirada, también su voz me estremeció, usó una voz tan dulce, que nadie creería que Sousuke lo estaba diciendo.

Ni siquiera pude responderle, sólo hice un sonido de aceptación, me levanté de la cama, tomé los regalos que me dieron los chicos y salimos de la enfermería.

En todo el trayecto no soltó mi mano.

Nuestros compañeros nos preguntaban: "¿Cómo estaba?, ¿Qué me pasaba?, que si estaba mejor, ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?". Eran muchas preguntas y Sousuke sólo decía que nos dieran permiso y que después les contestaríamos que pasó.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, dejé los regalos de los chicos y agarré lo que podría necesitar para ir al Médico e inmediatamente salimos de Samezuka.

Y yo, pues, seguía sin realmente poder hablar, sin creerme nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Probablemente mi cara estaba tan roja que se asemejaría al color de mi cabello.

Muchos pares de ojos nos miraban, muchos susurros se escuchaban, muchas críticas, muchos gritos de… ¿emoción? Creo que las chicas que nos miraban por la calle, son raras. De hecho, también se escuchaban muchas burlas y varias ofensas.

Pero… a Sousuke no le importaba nada de eso, él seguía sosteniendo mi mano, la apretaba ligeramente cuando le disgustaba lo que oía, la acariciaba cuando tenía la oportunidad, la mecía al ritmo de nuestros pasos y la detenía cuando era necesario.

Él me dirigía a nuestro destino en todo el camino, como una madre guía a su bebé en sus primeros pasos, como un chico amable le ayuda a cruzar la calle a una ancianita, como una pareja que camina a cualquier rumbo, _felices, tranquilos, a su ritmo._

Pero nosotros no somos ningún ejemplo de ello.

Entonces ¿Por qué Sousuke hace esto? No lo comprendo. Ni quisiera pensar mucho en ello.

Solo disfrutaré de su tacto, de su compañía, de ese tipo de cariño que quisiera que me mostrara todos los días.

Es increíble que las pequeñas cosas que hace, me emocionen tanto, que disfrute tanto de ellas, que deseara más y más cosas así, de su parte.

Y entonces, dejé de sentir su cálida mano.

Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y no sé porque me sentía tan nervioso. Al parecer él lo notó.

\- Tranquilo, Rin. Sólo entrarás, te recetarán alguna medicina, la tomarás, te pondrás mejor y en unos días nos estaremos riendo de lo ocurrido – Ah, que dulce sonrisa, quisiera ver a diario esa linda sonrisa… o más bien, quisiera ser siempre el causante de todas sus sonrisas.

\- Gracias, Sousuke. Ojalá tengas razón en todo eso – Me tranquiliza mucho todo lo que dice. Ni siquiera sé porque habría de estar nervioso, él tiene razón. Entraré, saldré y nada malo sucederá. Nada malo puede suceder estando Sousuke a mi lado ¿No?

Y así casi pasó, unos cuantos detalles más de lo que pensamos, pero nada muy malo… creo.

El doctor con el que me llevó Sousuke llegó a la conclusión de que me mandaría con el psiquiatra, pues lo más probable es que tuviera depresión y él podría recetarme los medicamentos necesarios para "combatirla".

Afortunadamente en ese mismo lugar se encontraba el psiquiatra, así que no tuvimos la necesidad de salir de ahí.

La depresión es una enfermedad común, pero puede ser grave.

Es muy común que la depresión se presente más en las personas entre los 18 y 25 años.

El psiquiatra comenzó con una introducción algo… corta e ¿Inesperada?

\- Bien, Matsuoka-kun. Le indicaré los indicios de una depresión y usted me dirá si pasa por alguno de ellos, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí.

\- Los síntomas son:

\- Sentimientos persistentes de tristeza, ansiedad, o vacío

\- Sentimientos de desesperanza y/o pesimismo

\- Sentimientos de culpa, inutilidad, y/o impotencia

\- Irritabilidad, inquietud

\- Pérdida de interés en las actividades o pasatiempos que antes disfrutaba.

\- Fatiga y falta de energía

\- Dificultad para concentrarse, recordar detalles, y para tomar decisiones

\- Insomnio, despertar muy temprano, o dormir demasiado

\- Comer excesivamente o perder el apetito

\- Pensamientos suicidas o intentos de suicidio

\- Dolores y malestares persistentes, dolores de cabeza, o problemas digestivos que no se alivian incluso con tratamiento.

\- Entonces, ¿Presenta alguno?

\- Sí, así es… la mayoría.

\- Bien, hablemos un poco del tema, ¿Le parece?

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- Las situaciones traumáticas, como la muerte de un ser querido, una relación dificultosa, el estrés en la escuela o en sus entrenamientos, pueden ser desencadenantes de su depresión.

\- Cuando una persona tiene un trastorno depresivo, este interfiere con la vida diaria, el desempeño normal en sus actividades y causa dolor tanto para quien padece el trastorno como para quienes se preocupan por él.

\- Existen varios tipos de trastornos depresivos. A lo que me comenta, usted tiene el: **trastorno depresivo mayor**.

\- Se caracteriza por una combinación de los síntomas ya mencionados, que interfieren con la capacidad para trabajar, dormir, estudiar, comer, y disfrutar de las actividades que antes resultaban placenteras. La depresión grave incapacita a la persona y le impide desenvolverse con normalidad.

\- Es lo que le está sucediendo a usted, ¿Correcto?

\- Sí… eso parece.

\- Debo decirle que el Médico de su Academia y su amigo hicieron bien al recomendarle venir aquí. Ya que, los trastornos de ansiedad, acompañan frecuentemente a la depresión.

\- ¿Ves? Rin. Por algo el Doctor dijo que no era normal.

\- Sí, gracias Sousuke, después le agradeceré al Doc. al regresar – Era obvio que no era normal… pero las intenciones de Sousuke no eran malas, así que dejé pasar un comentario innecesario.

\- Por último debo preguntar: ¿Usted consume alcohol, drogas o ha tenido pensamientos suicidas o de muerte?

\- No, ninguno.

\- Muy bien. Su tratamiento será a base de medicamentos: antidepresivos y para la ansiedad.

 **\- Los antidepresivos** normalizarán las sustancias químicas naturales de su cerebro llamadas neurotransmisores.

\- Deberá tomar sus dosis regulares, durante 4 semanas. Además, si sufre en algún momento un ataque de ansiedad, deberá tomar su medicamento inmediatamente sin importar si ya lo tomó a la hora indicada.

\- Recuerde, aunque usted ya no presente ningún indicio de depresión, deberá terminar su tratamiento hasta el final, para evitar recaídas.

\- Claro, muchas gracias.

El camino de regreso a Samezuka, desafortunadamente no fue igual… pero no me puedo quejar, -aunque no nos tomáramos de la mano-, estábamos mucho más tranquilos ahora que sabíamos que sucedía conmigo y tenemos con que tratarlo.

El bombardeo de preguntas no tardó en llegar.

Por suerte tengo al mejor amigo –que por supuesto desearía que fuéramos algo más- el cuál se ofreció a contestarlas todas por mí –aunque quedamos en no decir ningún detalle de mi depresión-.

Comentarios como "Lo siento Rin, ojalá mejores" "Tienes nuestro apoyo en todo lo que necesites" o "Eres fuertes, saldrás muy pronto de esta" no faltaron.

Y con tanto apoyo, puedo asegurar que me sentía muchísimo mejor.

Sousuke también le informó a Gou sobre mi "enfermedad" Y ella probablemente igual le contará a los chicos.

Tal vez Sousuke fue el "causante de todo esto"… pero también fue mi mejor ayuda y apoyo. Se lo agradezco demasiado.

Parecía mi madre, a decir verdad: hizo un horario para mis medicinas, me "prohibió" dormirme tarde y se encargó igual de hacer una "dieta" para comer _apropiadamente._ Además, dijo que me ayudaría en mis estudios, tareas y proyectos, igual con los entrenamientos del club y me dijo que no me dejara estresar por nada ni nadie.

Sousuke es algo así como mi maldición y a la vez mi bendición.

Con alguien así, es imposible no enamorarse cada vez más de él. Nunca podré detener ni olvidar mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero sí puedo ocultarlos.

Será difícil "superar" su relación con Shiemi, ni podré evitar verlos, los dejaré que sean felices y lleven una buena relación.

Pero yo soy fuerte, saldré adelante y seguiré con mi vida.

Tengo que evitar a toda costa ponerme mal, no quiero que me afecte la depresión, e intentaré también que no me den ataques de ansiedad.

\- Sousuke, regreso al rato, tengo que ir a ver a Ai.

\- No Rin, ya hablé con él y me dijo que pueden verse hasta lunes.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, sé que es muy importante lo que me tiene que decir.

\- Lo siento Rin, pero le expliqué que debes descansar y él estuvo de acuerdo.

\- No creo que nos tome mucho tiempo, llegaré a tiempo para dormir.

\- Rin… ya sé que no tengo ningún derecho de obligarte a hacer o no hacer algo, ni mucho menos de prohibirte cosas. Pero, no creo que sea buena idea ir a ver a tu novio este fin de semana, el lunes comienzan de nuevo las clases y tienes que descansar para dar todo tu esfuerzo en ellas - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún tiene la idea de que Ai es mi novio?! ¡¿Quién rayos le metió esa idea?! ¡Eres un idiota Sousuke! ¡M-Me desespera mucho que tengas esa errónea idea! ¡¿D-De verdad no tienes ni la más mínima idea de mis verdaderos sentimientos?!

Comenzaba a alterar, estaba temblando del enojo, quería gritarle, quería decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, quería decirle muchas cosas… pero sabía que no podía, y eso me frustraba aún más.

\- ¿Rin? ¡Oye, Rin!, ¡¿estás bien?! Respira profundo e intenta tranquilizarte ¿Sí? – ¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¿Creé que es fácil hacerlo? No tiene ni idea… pero tiene razón, no puedo ponerme mal de nuevo.

\- Lo siento mucho Rin, toma tu medicina para la ansiedad y sólo… respira profundo, piensa en cosas buenas y cuando estés más tranquilo hablamos ¿Okay? – Cierto… cierto… tranquilízate Rin Matsuoka, toma la medicina, respira, piensa en las veces que le ganaste a Haru y en lo bien que se sintió eso… sólo, intenta no alterarte más. Tú puedes.

Me tomó un momento tranquilizarme, hasta eso y pude controlarme bien... lo cual me alegra, no quería que Sousuke me viera mal otra vez.

\- Lo siento… ya estoy mejor. Escúchame bien Sousuke. Ai no es mi novio, Ai no me gusta y Ai no es más que una persona muy importante para mí ¿sí? Es un gran amigo y un excelente apoyo al igual que tú. Hasta ahí quedó claro, ¿verdad? – No debería darle este tipo de explicaciones, pero obviamente me importa mucho que tenga en claro que no me gusta nadie más… que él.

Pero obviamente eso no se lo diré.

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno… lamento mucho el malentendido, no quiero seguir con esta conversación si te pone tan mal hablar de ello – No entiendo porque no me cree del todo y se sorprende tanto, pero yo tampoco quiero seguir con la conversación.

\- Tienes razón, me iré a dormir y mañana quizá hablemos de eso. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Rin, duerme bien – Se acercó a mí y…

¡¿Me dio un beso en la frente?!

¿Por qué sigues haciendo estas cosas Sousuke? No eres mi madre y, sólo incrementas mis ilusiones, al mismo tiempo que las destrozas. Es imposible que no me afecte cualquier cosa que hagas.

\- ¿Rin?… ¿N-No estabas mejor? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué te dije? ¿Necesitas otra cosa? ¿Q-Qué puedo hacer para calmar tu llanto?

Y al parecer a él también le afecta lo que yo haga, o más bien lo que me pase... no lo sé, no me gusta verlo nervioso. Lo siento mucho, Sousuke.

\- Nada, no lloro por nada de lo que debas preocuparte… sólo, me iré a dormir – Intentó decirme algo, pero sé que él sabía muy bien que no podía decir nada más para calmarme.

Me puse mi pijama, me tapé con las sábanas, cerré los ojos y esperé a que el sueño verdaderamente me venciera.

Esperando que terminara este día y comenzara uno nuevo.

Será muy difícil estar bien, me pregunto ¿Podré lograrlo con él a mi lado?

Pero, en realidad, lo único que sé, es que verdaderamente no quisiera separarme de él _jamás_.

* * *

Espero les haya parecido bien la explicación sobre la depresión TwT

No es que sea muy muy experta en el tema, pero conozco a personas que pasaron por esto... incluso yo pasé por algo parecido QvQ, no creo haber tenido depresión, pero me han dado ataques de ansiedad /3. Y bueno, investigué mucho sobre todo esto :'3

La verdad, les juro que no planeaba que Rin pasara por tantas cosas y creo que me desvié un poquito de la trama original xD así que, perdón si es algo "exagerado" todo lo que le hago al pobre de Rin :c

Por cierto, amo a Sou, y que esté tan preocupado y al pendiente de Rin es hermoso *w*


	6. Los amigos pueden ser la mejor solución

Hoy es domingo en la mañana y yo… no tengo nada que hacer.

Momo y Ai se fueron al parque – que para mi sorpresa lo hacen cada domingo-.

Muchos alumnos suelen ir a visitar a sus familias o simplemente salir con sus amigos todos los domingos, por lo que no hay a quien pedirle que me acompañe a hacer algo el día de hoy.

Y Sousuke… bueno, Sousuke aunque en estos momentos no le habla a Shiemi, no me animo a pasar mucho tiempo con él, _como antes._

Tampoco quisiera molestar a Haru, que probablemente esté con Makoto. Ellos son bastante inseparables, y probablemente quieran estar juntos en una cita o algo por el estilo -después de todo llevan ya como 1 año juntos-, y definitivamente no quisiera arruinarle sus planes, así que ellos también quedan fuera de mis planes.

Podría pensar en Nagisa pero… por alguna razón me da miedo estar con él a solas. Aunque tampoco creo que él esté solo, siempre involucra al pobre de Rei en todos sus planes, siempre van juntos a todas partes. Prácticamente Nagisa es el chicle en el zapato de Rei. Pero de hecho tampoco creo que le moleste mucho a Rei –creo que él simplemente ya se acostumbró a estar con Nagisa _y a lidiar con él_ \- así que, ellos dos tampoco podrían estar disponibles para hacer algo.

Quizá Gou…

¡No! Definitivamente NO. Me llevaría de nuevo al centro comercial _sólo_ para cargar sus montones de bolsas. Ella está completamente descartada.

Pensar en que no tengo nada que hacer ni a nadie con quien salir, me hace sentir tan, tan… _solo_.

Extraño mucho estar con Sousuke… extraño pasar el tiempo con él. Salir a todas partes con él. Hacer todo juntos...

Bueno, simplemente lo extraño mucho.

¿Debería aprovechar la oportunidad de que no saldrá con Shiemi hoy?

Pero, arreglarán las cosas en algún momento, ¿no?

Y si me acostumbro de nuevo a estar con él y ella llega a obtener su atención de nueva cuenta… podría dolerme aún más, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué las cosas ahora son tan complicadas? – Susurré en voz baja, por supuesto, para mí mismo-.

\- Tranquilo Rin, sé que tú puedes superar las cosas y seguir adelante – ¡Waaahh! ¡Que susto!

Espera… ¡¿Cómo logró escucharme?!

De hecho, por un momento se me olvidó que Sousuke también estaba aquí.

Pero, él se levanta más tarde, no a estas horas.

– Por cierto, buenos días, Rin.

\- B-Buenos días, Sousuke… - Tenía mucho tiempo sin recibir sus buenos días.

Siempre estaba al pendiente de su celular al despertar, mandándole los buenos días a su querida novia. Los días entre semana, se apresuraba en cambiarse, peinarse los alborotados cabellos que siempre tiene en la mañana, y salir rápidamente en dirección a los salones de clases. Los fines de semana lo mismo, pero se ponía perfume y escogía meticulosamente su ropa para estar muy bien "presentable" para salir con Shiemi. Prácticamente desde que sale con ella, se la ha pasado ignorándome la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en que las cosas están muy mal? Mmh... Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no salimos a algún lugar? Ya sabes, pasar el rato como… antes – Ay no… Digo, aunque es justo lo que quiero, ¡no puedo! – Tenemos ya mucho tiempo sin hacer nada juntos ¿verdad? Pues, hay que aprovechar que no tenemos nada que hacer y salir a divertirnos un rato, despejar nuestras mentes de las cosas difíciles por la que hemos pasado y sólo… estar juntos.

¿Será que Sousuke ha estado pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Me extrañará tanto como yo lo extraño a él?

\- B-Bueno yo… supongo que sí extraño pasar tiempo contigo – Pero, me dolerá cuando _ellos_ estén bien, cuando de nuevo estén _juntos_.

\- Sí, yo también extraño estar junto a mi mejor amigo – _Mejor amigo…_ Mejor amigo. Claro, porque sólo eso somos ¿verdad? Sólo eso puedo ser de ti.

Si lo pienso dos veces, lo mejor sería no salir con él hoy ¿cierto?

\- Bueno, supongo que es normal… después de todo debes prestarle suficiente atención a tu novia ¿No? – Será mejor que le diga que me iré a visitar a mi mamá, o que iré con Gou de compras. Después de todo él no sabrá que me iré solo a algún lado, ¿verdad?

\- Pero no todo el tiempo tiene que ser _ella_ , también debo salir con mis amigos y tener uno que otro momento a solas ¿no? Que al parecer es lo que menos hago – Pero cuando estás con ella pareces muy feliz, pareces divertirte mucho.

\- Pero tú… la amas mucho, supongo que es normal pasar mucho tiempo con tu novia. Mientras ella te haga feliz… creo que todo ese tiempo, vale la pena, ¿No? - ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto con él? ¿Acaso quiero ponerme mal todos los días y en todo momento? ¿Acaso ese es mi destino al estar con él?

\- Sí, yo… la quiero mucho – ¿La quiero mucho? ¿No debiste responder "la amo mucho"?

Sólo, tengo que decirle que ya tengo planes

¿Entonces por qué ninguna palabra sale de mi boca?

– Pero ¿Sabes? Me tengo que dar un tiempo para mí mismo y para salir con mis amigos. Si dejo que mi novia sea mi prioridad, podría perder a mis amigos, y tendría muchos problemas con ella.

\- Sería lo mejor… ¡Q-Quiero decir! Sí, sería mejor darte ese tiempo que dices. Tal vez debas hablar con ella - ¡¿Acaso me vi muy obvio?! Espero que no. Ahora sólo queda decirle "Sousuke, lo siento pero, ya tengo planes para hoy… salgamos otro, día" Sí, podría decirle eso.

\- No quiero hablar con ella ahora… entonces, ¿Sí quieres salir conmigo hoy? – Vamos Rin, solo dile "ya tengo planes".

\- N-No lo sé… creo que yo… mi mamá, Gou… quizá - ¿¡Pero que rayos me pasa?! ¡¿Ya ni siquiera puedo decir una oración completa?!

\- ¿Gou? Cuando le hablé para decirte lo que tenías, ella me había dicho que estaría ocupada hoy – Bien, deja de hablar como estúpido y dile que hoy visitarás a tu mamá.

\- Sí, yo… quería, mi madre… tengo que - ¡¿Por qué sigo hablando como idiota?!

\- Rin… tú mismo dijiste que tu madre estaba de viaje desde hace unos días, ¿Acaso tienes planes con alguna chica e intentas excusarte con tu mamá y tu hermana? - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Si no es Ai es una chica? ¡¿Por qué rayos piensas que salgo con alguien?!

\- ¡N-No! ¡Yo ahorita no salgo con nadie! – Espera… ¡¿Ahora que excusa le voy a poner?!

\- ¿Entonces por qué te pone tan nervioso inventarte una excusa para no salir conmigo? - ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Me pondré histérico con esta situación y me dará otro maldito ataque de ansiedad si sigo así!… ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo le digo que simplemente no quiero salir con él?

Y lo que me intriga en este momento es:

¿Por qué se escuchan varias voces en el pasillo? Se supone que muy pocos alumnos como nosotros nos quedamos el domingo sin hacer nada ni salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Rin? Sabes, sé que puedes tener miedo de que te den más ataques de ansiedad. Pero quiero que sepas que conmigo, estarás a salvo, no permitiré que te pongas mal. Así que, ¿Es por eso que no quieres salir a ningún lugar conmigo hoy? – Creo que las voces se acercan a nuestra habitación. Pero más importante ¡¿Qué le diré a Sousuke?!

\- ¡No! Lo que pasa es que hoy… ya tengo planes con… - De repente tocaron a nuestra puerta – ¡Y-Yo voy a abrir! – Me apresuré a abrir la puerta sin preguntar quién es, ya que sólo quería huir de la respuesta que le tendría que dar a Sousuke.

Y de repente un pequeño cuerpo se lanza sobre mí al momento de abrirla y caemos los dos al suelo.

\- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Ohayoooo! – Sí, sabía que las voces me eran bastante familiares, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarme en escuchar a Sousuke y en escuchar lo que pasaba en el pasillo.

\- ¡Nagisa-kun! ¡No puedes lanzarte así, encima de la gente! – Jajajaja tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar los regaños que le da Rei a Nagisa.

\- Vamos Nagisa, hazte a un lado para que Rin pueda levantarse - ¿Qué? ¿También vino Makoto? Y donde está Makoto está…

\- ¿Estás bien, Rin? – No lo puedo creer. ¡De verdad están aquí!

\- Sí, mi cuerpo no es tan débil como para no soportar una pequeña caída – Rei ayudó a Nagisa a levantarse mientras que Makoto me ayudó a mí.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? Les había dicho que era necesario que Rin descansara el día de hoy - ¿Qué? No es como si tuviera un resfriado ni nada parecido, no voy a "descansar" quedándome todo el día dormido en la cama, pero, ¿Por qué Sousuke parece tan enfadado?

\- Lo sentimos Yamazaki-kun, Gou-chan nos mencionó eso pero… todos estábamos muy preocupados por Rin y queríamos venir a visitarlo – Pensé que todos tendrían cosas que hacer… me siento muy feliz de que quisieran venir a visitarme.

\- Muchas gracias chicos y, lamento si arruiné sus posibles planes para el día de hoy.

\- No arruinó nada Rin-san, todos nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en venir a visitarlo.

\- En realidad, Makoto y yo sí teníamos otros planes.

\- ¡Haru! No digas eso, tú también aceptaste venir a ver a Rin.

\- Sí ¡no seas malo Haru-chan! Habíamos dicho que era más importante visitar a Rin-chan.

\- Haruka-senpai, es muy importante apoyar a un amigo cuando pasa por un mal momento, además de que usted ve a diario a Makoto-senpai y tenemos mucho tiempo sin ver a Rin-san.

\- Tch, bien, hagan lo que quieran.

\- Bueno, lamento haber arruinado tu cita con tu "esposo" Haru – Todo este tiempo quería molestarlo con algo así y hoy era la oportunidad perfecta.

\- ¡R-Rin! – Jajajajaja que divertido es ver a Makoto con la cara roja.

\- ¡N-No somos "esposos"!… _aún_ – Jajajajaja no sólo Makoto, también Haru está muy sonrojado. Nagisa tenía razón, es muy divertido molestar a la gente de vez en cuando.

\- Jajajaja ¡Haru-chan! ¿Acaso dijiste "aún"? ¡¿Eso quiere decir que te casarás con Mako-chan?!

\- N-No, es decir… ¡yo no dije nada! – ¡Woooow! ¡Nunca había visto a Haru tan sonrojado! Jajajaja ¡Esto sí que es divertido!

\- Nagisa-kun… lo que Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai hagan en un futuro… es cosa en la que no nos debemos de meter – ¡Ay por Dios Rei! ¡Se nota que te estás muriendo de risa por la situación, no creo que puedas contener mucho tiempo tu risa!

\- Jajajaja ¡Sé que tú también quieres reírte Rei-chan! ¡Solo mira a Haru-chan! ¡Nunca lo habíamos visto con la cara tan roja como el día de hoy! – ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él tampoco se pudo aguantar la risa! ¡Es imposible no reírse de Haru cuando muestra una expresión así!

\- ¡Y-Ya basta! todos ustedes… venimos aquí para visitar a Rin ¿Recuerdan? – jajajaja pobre Makoto, ¿No sabe lo divertido que se ve así? Está tanto avergonzado como enojado, y bueno ¿Quién no lo estaría si se burlaran de su novio, cuando éste dijo que tiene pensado casarse con él? Jajajaja Esta será una de las cosas que jamás olvidaré en la vida.

\- L-Lo sentimos, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai. Vamos Nagisa, también deberías disculparte con ellos.

\- Jajajaja sí… Gomen Mako-chan, Haru-chan.

\- Yo también lo siento chicos… pero definitivamente tendrán que invitarme a su boda.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! – jajajaja Makoto tiene en toda su cara, el color rojo más intenso que haya visto en mi vida.

\- ¡N-No nos vamos a casar!… _tendríamos que ir hasta Shibuya_ – ¡Woooow! Fuertes declaraciones de Haruka Nanase. Nunca creí que Haru tomaría la iniciativa en su relación.

\- ¡¿H-Ha-ru?! – Vaya, que miradas tan intensas… ¿Haru le estará pidiendo matrimonio tan sólo con su mirada?

\- ¡Yaaay! ¡Iremos a la boda de Mako-chan y Haru-chan hasta Shibuya!

\- ¡Ya les dije que no nos vamos a casar _aún_! Así que dejemos este tema y concentrémonos en Rin – Impresionante, hoy Haru se sonrojó a un nivel impresionante, se avergonzó pero no negó que se quiere casar con Makoto, gritó más de 2 veces y ahora hasta habla más que su novio, seguro que Makoto debió influenciar mucho a Haru… o quizá él está demasiado avergonzado y emocionado como para poder hablar en estos momentos. Puede que sean las 2 cosas.

\- Es cierto, ¿Cómo está Rin-san? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? - Que grandes amigos tengo, hoy me hicieron reír como nunca y me siento mucho menos solo y más tranquilo con ellos aquí, además se preocuparon tanto como para cambiar sus planes y venir a visitarme.

\- Lo siento, pero ustedes no debieron venir ni aquí ni hoy. Rin tiene que descansar para recuperarse, sino no podrá seguir con las clases y el entrenamiento normalmente - ¿Pero qué le pasa a Sousuke? No es como si vinieran a molestarme, por el contrario me siento muy bien de que estén aquí.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sousuke? Ellos al igual que todos nuestros compañeros y amigos se preocuparon por mí, es normal que quieran saber cómo estoy y qué fue lo que me pasó. Después de todo, no les hemos explicado las cosas.

\- Rin… lo que tú deberías hacer es descansar, ¿Qué tal si te pones mal por hablar de lo que te pasó?

\- ¡¿Cómo me voy a poner mal por hablar de eso?! – ¡Estúpido! ¡Lo único que me pone mal es discutir contigo!

\- Mira, no sé exactamente qué es lo que te estresa o te provoca ansiedad… ¡Pero no me puedo arriesgar a que te recuerden algún mal momento y te pongas mal!

\- ¡Ellos no harán eso! Además ellos me han ayudado en los malos momentos por los que he pasado.

\- ¡Pero también provocaron esos malos momentos!

\- ¡Eso… no es cierto! – Puede que me haya afectado mucho que Haru me hubiera ganado en algunas ocasiones… pero después de nadar el relevo el año anterior, fue lo que más me ayudó. Yo cambié y fue para mejor. Fue todo gracias a ellos.

\- Vámonos chicos, hablemos de esto afuera – No pienso seguir discutiendo… esta clase de discusiones con él son las únicas que realmente me afectan.

\- ¿Se supone que es gracias a ellos por los que te negaste a salir conmigo? – No comprendo bien, ¿Está enojado? O… ¿triste?

\- ¿Tenías planes con Yamazaki-kun? Bueno… si es así pues, podríamos venir otro día si tú quie…

\- ¡No! No tengo planes de nada y con nadie… - ¿Por qué a Sousuke le molestaría que salga con ellos?

\- ¡Sí! Tú tenías planes conmigo y saldríamos a algún lado.

\- ¡Por Dios, Sousuke! ¡No habíamos quedado en nada! - ¡¿En qué momento le dije que sí?! No quiero salir con él… no puedo. Sólo me causará más dolor.

\- ¿P-Por qué no mejor Yamazaki-kun nos acompaña? Así no tendría la preocupación de que te pueda pasar algo – Lo siento Makoto, sé que siempre intentas mejorar la situación… pero no voy a permitir que Sousuke esté conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor ustedes se van? – ¡¿eeehh?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás diciendo, Sousuke?!

\- ¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas _tú_?! Sousuke - Espera… acaso y-yo ¿Yo le dije eso? ¡Sólo… sólo se lo dije porque me enojó que les haya hablado así, pero!… no quería decirlo de esa manera.

\- Eso… ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres, Rin? - ¿Está mirándome…? ¡¿Triste?! Yo, realmente no sé si quiero que estés conmigo o no… sólo, no quiero seguir teniendo esperanzas donde sé que no las hay. No sé qué decirte, Sousuke.

En eso, comenzó a sonar el _único_ teléfono con el _único_ tono especial de llamada…

Es Shiemi...

\- Contesta… debe querer arreglar las cosas contigo.

\- No, no pienso hablar con ella ahora – ¿Sabes qué Sousuke? ¡Solo logras confundirme! ¡¿Por qué no querrías arreglar las cosas con ella?! ¡Es tu novia! ¡Se supone que cuando hay peleas, las intentan arreglar de inmediato! ¿No?

\- ¡¿Por qué no?!

\- Porque voy a ir contigo a donde sea que vayas – Eso… eso no tiene sentido. ¿De nuevo me está poniendo a mí primero que a ella? ¡No me jodas! ¡Primero va tu novia antes que tu mejor amigo! ¡¿No?!

\- ¡Tú tienes cosas de qué hablar con ella y yo tengo cosas que hablar con ellos!… Sólo, ¡déjalo así, y contéstale! – Estoy harto… ¡¿Por qué me haces esto Sousuke?! ¡Deja de confundirme! ¡¿Quieres?!

Y entonces… dejó de sonar el teléfono.

Él lo había contestado y yo sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Pero no me dejó.

Me tomó por el brazo y no me soltó hasta terminar su llamada.

\- Escúchame bien Shiemi, no vamos a hablar sino hasta el **_martes_** ¿Entendido? No me llames, no me envíes mensajes, no vengas aquí. Te veré el martes, a las 5:00 p.m., en la entrada de Samezuka. Adiós.

Impresionado es poco, para describir cómo estoy en este momento. ¿Por qué fue tan directo y frío al decirle todo eso? Nunca le había hablado así a Shiemi. Siempre, desde que éramos niños, le había hablado amable y cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué ahora la trata así?

\- Chicos, esperen un momento afuera ¿Sí? – Makoto me contestó "¿Ah?, sí… claro, aquí te esperamos" Y yo le cerré a la puerta.

Necesitaba aclarar todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Simplemente, no lo entiendo.

\- Porque prefiero acompañarte y cuidarte, a escuchar estúpidos reclamos - ¿Reclamos? Sólo faltaron a una cita, así que sólo tendría que haber una disculpa de por medio ¿no?

\- Nunca antes le habías hablado así - ¿Cuál fue exactamente la razón que lo llevó a hablarle así?

\- Nunca me había hablado así ella, como lo hizo cuando te acompañé al Médico – Es cierto que dijo que se había enojado pero… ¿Ella le habrá gritado o algo así? ¿Qué era tan importante como para causar tal reacción en Shiemi?

\- ¿Qué tenían que hacer ese día?

\- Nada importante – ¿Nada importante? ¿Cómo que nada importante? ¡¿Entonces, por qué?! ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo que no quieres decirme?

\- Pero…

\- Olvídalo Rin, toma, aquí está tu frasco de medicina, un vaso pequeño, una botella de agua, tu traje de baño, tus goggles, gorra, sandalias y una toalla – Me entregó una mochila que al parecer ¿Ya tenía preparada? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

\- ¿Cuándo?…

\- Desde ayer tenía planeado ir a nadar a la playa… supongo que no habrá problemas para ellos ¿no? - ¿Desde ayer? ¿Es enserio?

Pues ni creas que esto se quedará así, Sousuke.

Le abrí la puerta a los chicos y les mencioné a dónde iríamos.

\- ¿Playa? ¿Mar? ¿Agua? – A Haru le brillaban los ojos… bueno eso es común en él.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero ir a la playa! – Como siempre Nagisa gritaba eufóricamente.

\- Pero Nagisa-kun… ayer fuimos a la…

\- ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Vayamos otra vez! – No parece que a Rei le den muchas ganas de ir… ¿Por qué será?

\- Bueno, de hecho, Haru y yo teníamos planeado ir a unas aguas termales, así que ya teníamos preparadas nuestras cosas – De verdad lamento haberles arruinado su cita… ojalá se los pueda recompensar de alguna forma.

\- Bien, vayan por sus cosas, Rin y yo los esperaremos afuera de Samezuka.

Aun no entiendo cómo es que Sousuke ya tenía planeado ir a la playa conmigo… y sigo creyendo que no es buena idea estar con él.

Pero los chicos también estarán conmigo.

Así que, creo que estaré bien.

Un día en la playa.

Éste seguramente será un gran día.

* * *

En este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir xD

Sólo que, había hecho hace muchísimo tiempo un dibujo de Shiemi, no sé si aquí se puedan publicar imágenes además de la portada del fic xd, ¿Se puede? Si es así, más adelante se los muestro -w-r


	7. Creo que será un largo día en la playa

**De:** Gou Matsuoka – **Para:** Rin Matsuoka

Hola onii-chan! (*＾▽＾)／ ¿Cómo estás?

Sousuke-kun me contó lo que te sucedió

y también me dijo que debíamos dejarte descansar…

pero aun así los chicos decidieron ir a visitarte ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

y ahora me doy cuenta que… ¡yo debí acompañarlos!

¡Lamento mucho no haber ido! ( ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )

 **Para** : Gou Matsuoka – **De:** Rin Matsuoka

Hola Gou, estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?

Sí… algo así me mencionó Sousuke que te dijo（－＿－）

Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte,

todo está bien conmigo.

Supongo que tú ya tenías planes y por eso

no pudiste venir ¿no es así?

 **De:** Gou Matsuoka – **Para:** Rin Matsuoka

Yo estoy muy bien gracias (◠ ◡ ◠)

No te enojes con Sousuke-kun, de seguro lo hace porque

se preocupa por ti ¿No crees?

Él siempre ha sido así contigo（＾ω＾）

¿Estás seguro? Porque podría ir mañana a visitarte,

saliendo de la escuela.

Sí, es el cumpleaños de una amiga y queríamos

hacerle una fiesta sorpresa…

 **Para:** Gou Matsuoka – **De:** Rin Matsuoka

Sí, sé que lo hace por mi bien… pero también pienso

que exagera al decirles que no vengan (｀⌒´)

¡debería entender que me hace bien su compañía!

pero bueno, eso ya no importa, iremos todos a la playa.

De verdad estoy bien, así que no es necesario que vengas,

tú concéntrate en tus estudios y has tus tareas

el próximo sábado regresa mamá y podré ir a visitarlas a

ti y a mamá a la casa, ya tenemos un tiempo sin estar juntos los tres.

Diviértete con tus amigas y no comas mucho pastel,

o sino la enferma será otra.

 **De:** Gou Matsuoka – **Para:** Rin Matsuoka

Quizá sí te "sobreproteja" un poco… pero lo hace porque

te quiere cuidar, sólo quiere que tú estés bien (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Así que, ¡ustedes sólo diviértanse en la playa! (^▽^)

Okay onii-chan, veámonos el sábado, a mamá le alegrará

que hagamos algo en familia ❤

¡Gracias onii-chan! Estoy segura de que me

divertiré mucho con ellas (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

¡Claro que no comeré mucho pastel!

El azúcar y los carbohidratos son muy malos

para el cuerpo ¡y te hacen engordar! ━(◯Δ◯∥)━

 **Para:** Gou Matsuoka – **De:** Rin Matsuoka

Jajajaja sí, sé lo estricta que eres con los alimentos

Bueno Gou, ya no tardan en llegar los chicos, me tengo que ir.

Cuídate y nos vemos el sábado.

 **De:** Gou Matsuoka – **Para:** Rin Matsuoka

Yo también ya me tengo que ir onii-chan

Saludas a todos de mi parte y les dices que se diviertan mucho

Tú también cuídate mucho por favor onii-chan

Nos vemos

(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)っ［.+:｡ βyё βyё .+:｡］

\- Gou usa muchos emoticones, escribe muchísimo, y se preocupa también demasiado.

\- Sí, pero no es la única, supongo que todas las chicas son así – Claro, de seguro Sousuke lo dice porque su novia le manda muchos mensajes… pero no es hora de pensar en eso, se acercan los chicos y debemos irnos ya.

\- ¡Todo listo Rin-chan! – Como siempre, Nagisa casi me rompe los tímpanos con sus gritos, aun estando tan cerca no le molesta gritarme en la oreja.

\- ¡Nagisa-kun! No debe gritarle a Rin-san estando a tan sólo un metro de distancia, puede lastimar sus oídos.

\- Gracias Rei, y ya que estamos todos vayámonos ya.

Sousuke dijo que tomaríamos el tren, que así sería más rápido llegar. La verdad ni siquiera yo sabía a dónde iríamos. No tengo idea de porque tanto misterio, pero tampoco quise preguntar, se supone que él ya lo había planeado todo… a pesar de que yo ni siquiera quería ir con él a ningún lado.

Y es que, estando Sousuke aquí, conmigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él en ningún momento.

Y después de como 1 hora en tren y 20 minutos en camión, llegamos a una hermosa costa. No voy a mentir, la verdad estaba bastante impresionado, era una vista maravillosa; el sol resplandecía a lo alto del mar -pero lo tapaba un poco algunas nubes que rondaba alrededor-; tenía una hermosa arena muy blanca, no molestaba ni un poco al pisarla, no quemaba al entrar en contacto con nuestros pies y parecía muy limpia, sin piedritas, sin muchas conchitas, ni un solo rastro de basura. Un mar tan azul, tan cristalino, tan resplandeciente… parecía todo un sueño.

Por supuesto noté cómo a Haru le brillaban los ojos, y sin una sola pizca de duda, no tardó ni un segundo en desvestirse y lanzarse rápidamente al agua.

\- Aaahh, Haru nunca cambiará, será mejor que le tenga preparada su toalla y sus sandalias – jajaja siempre me he preguntado ¿Makoto es su novio o su madre?… pero él siempre ha sido así con Haru, no es como si eso me sorprendiera.

\- ¡Yo también me quiero meter!

\- ¡Pero Nagisa-kun, ni siquiera se ha puesto su traje de baño!

\- ¡Claro que sí lo tengo puesto Rei-chan! – Y al igual que Haru, Nagisa se quitó su ropa y también llevaba puesto el traje de baño… ¡¿Desde cuándo hace lo mismo que Haru?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡Nagisa-kun!

\- Bueno, en realidad yo también me traje puesto el traje de baño… sabía que Haru se lanzaría de inmediato y vine igual de preparado - ¡¿También Makoto?! Aunque supongo que tiene razón, debimos prever que Haru haría eso. Pero, ¿En dónde nos cambiaremos nosotros?

\- ¡Siguen siendo unos traidores! ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de eso a mí?!

\- ¿No te lo dijo Nagisa? Supongo que no te lo dijimos porque ya sabrías que lo haríamos – … es cierto, debimos cambiarnos Sousuke y yo en Samezuka.

\- ¡¿No se supone que nos cambiaríamos aquí?! Pero ¿En dónde? – Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.

Rei me miró a mí y yo miré a Sousuke, esperando una respuesta.

\- Sólo vinimos aquí para que vieran en cual playa estaríamos, renté una pequeña cabaña para todo el día… aunque claro, sólo nos quedaremos toda la tarde. Y en realidad no esperaba que todos trajeran sus trajes de baño puestos.

\- Bueno, sólo usted, Rin-san y yo iremos a la cabaña a cambiarnos ¿cierto?

\- Sí, eso parece Ryugazaki, andando - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿A qué horas?! ¡¿Por qué?!… no se puede hacer todo esto en un día ¿o sí? Pero más que en un día, ¿En qué momento hizo esto Sousuke? ¿Qué día exactamente? No comprendo nada.

\- ¡Oye, Rin! ¡¿No nos piensas acompañar?!

\- ¡Ya voy, Sousuke! – En cuanto encuentre el momento adecuado, no dudaré en preguntarle cuándo hizo todo esto.

\- Makoto ¿No piensas entrar al mar? ¿O por qué aún no te quitas la ropa y te quedas en tu traje de baño?

\- No, lo haré después, por mientras cuidaré de esos dos hasta que ustedes lleguen.

\- Está bien… Al rato regresamos - ¿Por qué no querrá meterse a nadar? Ni siquiera hace mucho sol, el clima está perfecto y su novio estaría junto a él. Pareciera que los únicos que quisieran meterse al mar son Haru y Nagisa, Rei ni siquiera estaba convencido de venir, y no sé Sousuke, pero a mí en realidad aún no me dan ganas de nadar… supongo que no puedo mejorar de un día a otro de una depresión… aunque el doctor me dijo que me haría muy bien el ejercicio, no entiendo por qué no quiero nadar. Yo amo nadar, me encantaría competir contra Haru, nadar un rato al lado de Sousuke… aquí estoy otra vez, pensando en Sousuke. En realidad creo que, lo que no quiero, no, más bien lo que no puedo, es estar con él. Quizá, si él no estuviera conmigo… sí quisiera nadar.

Cuando entramos a la cabaña me di cuenta de que, estaba, muy, muy, muy pequeña.

\- No me miren así, sólo tenía pensado venir con Rin, además también tenía pensado sólo regresar aquí a comer, nos pasaremos todo el día en la playa.

\- Bueno, por lo menos tiene un baño, un refrigerador, una pequeña estufa y un sillón – Un sillón, para dos… ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña mesa en dónde comer?

\- También hay un cuarto, con una cama… matrimonial – ¿Una cama matrimonial? No tiene una mesa, o un kotatsu, ni sillas, ni una pequeña alacena, una televisión, ¡O al menos internet! Pero ¡Sí tiene una maldita cama matrimonial!

\- Bueno… yo iré al baño a cambiarme, si me disculpan – Lamento si escuchas nuestra discusión Rei… ¡pero tengo que preguntar qué rayos pasa aquí! ¿No será que…?

\- ¡Tú querías venir aquí con tu novia! ¡¿Verdad?!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡No mientas Sousuke! ¿Una cama matrimonial? ¡¿Para qué querrías una cama matrimonial estando conmigo?!

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Ni siquiera íbamos a quedarnos aquí a dormir!

\- ¡No es cierto Sousuke! ¡De seguro querías venir aquí, con tu querida novia, desde el sábado! ¡Y tendrían una maravillosa y apasionada noche, a la luz de la luna y con el relajante sonido de las olas chocando contra la arena! ¡Pero el estúpido de Rin Matsuoka arruinó tus planes y lo querías traer como una estúpida disculpa, porque AÚN SIETES CULPA! ¡¿VERDAD?!

\- ¡R-Rin! ¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte y escucharme?! ¡Yo no iba a venir aquí con Shiemi! ¡Yo desde un principio quería traerte aquí, conmigo!

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡¿Desde cuándo se supone que planeaste todo esto?!

\- ¡Un día antes de que te diera el primer ataque de ansiedad!

\- ¡No te creo absolutamente nada!... – Siento mis ojos arder, mi garganta duele, me siento mareado y muy débil.

\- ¡Rin! – Me agarré de los brazos y mis piernas estaban temblando, sentía que en cualquier momento me caería al suelo. Pero Sousuke me abrazó e intentaba tranquilizarme. Me llevó hasta el sillón, pero yo no podía ni sentarme, mi cuerpo no respondía bien y sólo seguía llorando.

Entonces, sentí que agarró mis piernas con una mano y mi espalda con la otra. Me cargó y se sentó en el sillón, conmigo en sus piernas. Acariciaba mi espalda, movía su mano en grandes círculos y seguía diciéndome que me calmara.

\- ¡Respira profundo Rin! ¡Cuenta del cero al cien lentamente! ¡Ryugazaki! ¡Sal ahora mismo!

No me sentía nada bien, así que, sólo hice caso a lo que Sousuke me dijo.

0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

\- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hay tantos gri…

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20…

\- ¡Cállate y ven aquí!

\- ¡H-Hai! – Yo no veía nada, como pude, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Sousuke, intentando que Rei no me viera, e intentaba calmarme, también con un pequeño esfuerzo abracé el brazo de Sousuke, seguía contando, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…

\- ¡Rápido, saca de la mochila de Rin un frasco de medicina, un vaso pequeño y una botella de agua!

\- ¡C-Claro! – No paraba de llorar, Sousuke se turnaba en acariciar mi espalda y mi cabeza, me sentía horrible, no me podía tranquilizar, incluso ahora me dolía la cabeza, el pecho, todo.

\- ¡Ahora llena el vaso hasta la mitad con el agua y agrégale sólo dos gotas del medicamento!... ¡No tiembles y hazlo bien!

\- ¡L-Lo siento!

\- Rin, toma la medicina.

Al parecer Rei le había traído a Sousuke el vaso con la medicina, pero yo no quería voltear, no quería que Rei me viera así… 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58…

\- ¡¿N-Necesita que haga algo más?! ¡¿Llamo a alguien o…?

\- ¡Vete!

\- P-Pero

\- ¡Vuelve al baño, al cuarto, afuera, pero lárgate!

\- ¡E-Está bien! – Veo que Sousuke entendió que no quería que Rei me viera.

\- ¡Ya se fue! ¡Toma la medicina, Rin! – Mis manos temblaban y sentía que si lo tocaba, podría derramarlo todo. Así que Sousuke agarró el vaso y lo acercó a mi boca.

76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82… 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89… 90.

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo conté del 100 al cero.

\- ¿Eh?... Yo sólo llegué al 90 para tranquilizarme

\- Yo aún… no me tranquilizo – No comprendía que estaba pasando. Sólo sé que Sousuke me abrazaba y yo aún estaba temblando… no, Sousuke era quien estaba temblando. Temblando y llorando.

Estábamos en una posición bastante incómoda: yo seguía en sus piernas y estaba sentado de lado, tal y como me cargó y nos sentó a los dos en el sillón, pero él me abrazaba de frente. No me importaba, si estaba incómodo, si Sousuke mojaba mi hombro, si me estaba apretando un poco con sus fuertes brazos, no importaba. Si a él no le importaba todo lo que hacía por mí, a mí tampoco me importaba devolverle el abrazo e intentar tranquilizarlo, como él lo hizo conmigo.

Pero yo le di un beso.

Lo separé de mi pecho, agarré su cara con mis dos manos y le di un beso… en la frente.

\- Sousuke, ¿De aquí a cuando intercambiamos papeles? – Le dije de manera divertida y soltando una pequeña risa. Pero al él no le hizo gracia, seguía con esa mirada triste y no paraba de llorar.

\- Rin… no sabes… lo horrible que se siente… verte así – Me parecía encantadora su manera de hablar, hipaba, hablaba, dejaba de hablar, moqueaba, suspiraba y seguía hablando. Pero también me rompía el corazón.

\- Lo siento Sousuke… no me gusta verte así, no me gusta verte llorar, no me gusta… que me den ataques. Pero mira, ya estoy bien, ¿Ves? – Su respiración era agitada, no dejaba de llorar y me volvió a abrazar. Pero ahora, me giré un poco y puse mis piernas al lado de sus caderas. Ahora me ponía nervioso la posición en la que estábamos abrazados… pero a él no parece molestarle, así que esperé a que se tranquilizara y pudiéramos hablar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero por lo menos Sousuke dejó de llorar y trataba de controlar su respiración.

En ningún momento dejó de abrazarme y ahora escondía su cara entre mi hombro y mi pecho.

\- ¿Ya estás tranquilo, Sousuke?

Él sólo negó con la cabeza y hacía todo lo posible por dejar de hipar y regular su respiración.

\- Sousuke, no puedes seguir así, los demás están esperándonos y ni siquiera nos hemos cambiado.

-… No.

\- ¿No? ¿Qué respuesta es esa?

-… No… quiero.

… ¿Es enserio?

\- Sousuke, vamos… pareces un auténtico niño pequeño después de hacerle un berrinche a su madre.

Sousuke se apartó de mi pecho, se incorporó en el sillón y me miró a los ojos…

Para después comenzar a llorar. De nuevo…

Y de nuevo me abrazó y se aferró a mi pecho…

\- ¡Sousuke, por Dios! Oye, de verdad me estás asustando, ¿No se supone que el que llora siempre soy yo? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

\- … Y-Yo

\- ¿Tú…? ¿Qué?

-…No, puedo

Sousuke, apenas y te escucho, y con tres palabras no voy a entender lo que sea que intentes decirme.

Pero no lo puedo forzar, él no es así conmigo y yo no seré así con él.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No hables, cuenta del cero al cincuenta, respira profundo, y cuando te tranquilices hablemos ¿Okay? – Él sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Me siento estúpido, sólo pude decirle que hiciera exactamente lo que él me dijo que yo hiciera. Y también sólo pude hacer movimientos circulares en su espalda con mi mano.

Y me dije ¿por qué no? También le di un beso en su cabeza.

Pasó otro laaargoo rato, y parecía que Sousuke ya se había calmado… pero espera.

Su respiración era muy tranquila… tal vez demasiado.

¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Sousuke, despierta!

Mierda, ¡¿Cómo es que Sousuke acabó dormido, conmigo encima suyo, abrazándome y con su cara aún pegada en mi pecho?!

¡¿Cómo es que no le incomoda la posición en la que está?!

\- ¡Ya no se escuchan gritos!… ¡¿Ya está todo bien?! ¡¿Puedo salir?!

Puta madre.

¡Rei!

\- ¡¿D-Dónde estás Rei?!

\- ¡En el cuarto!

Maldita sea, ¡¿No se había ido?!

\- ¡S-Sí… ya puedes salir!

\- ¡Me alegra que ya esté bien Rin-san! ¡Me tenía muy preocupado y no…

Trágame tierra… creo que hubiera sido menos vergonzoso que me viera llorando y temblando -por mis malditos ataques- , que en esta situación.

\- ¡¿Yamazaki-san se desmayó?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Llamo a una ambulancia?! ¡¿Llamo a los chicos?! ¡¿Traigo alcohol?! ¡¿De dónde rayos conseguiré el alcohol?!

\- ¡Rei! ¡Cállate y cálmate!

\- … L-Lo siento, pero después de verlo así, pensar que alguien más está mal… me hace entrar en pánico – Suspiré pesadamente. Pobre Rei, ya lo dejamos traumado.

\- Tranquilo, a Sousuke no le pasa nada, sólo… se quedó, dormido – Me estaba dando muchísima vergüenza toda esta situación ¿Le tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que pasó? No, luego a ver que le diré, ahora sólo necesito que se vaya con los chicos.

\- No quiero meterme en algo que no me incumbe pero, ¿No le incomoda la… posición en la que está? A Yamazaki-san le puede doler el cuello si duerme de esa manera…

\- … Mira Rei, no quiero ser grosero pero, ahorita no preguntes nada, es más ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

\- S-Sí, claro ¿Cuál es?

\- Ya pasó muchísimo tiempo desde que venimos aquí, se supone que sólo veníamos a cambiarnos, y Makoto debe estar muy preocupado. Ve con ellos, diles que estamos bien, que sólo tuvimos problemas con el lugar, que fuimos a comprar comida, o invéntales cualquier cosa. Después te explico lo que pasó… sólo, no le digas a nadie lo que sucedió aquí, por favor.

\- Está bien Rin-san, pero, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Estará usted bien? ¿No se volverá a poner mal? Porque no estaré yo, y Yamazaki-san está dormido…

\- No te preocupes Rei, estaré bien, te lo prometo – Le sonreí para que confiara en que estaré bien. Digo, estando Sousuke dormido, sin discusiones y sin peleas, estoy seguro de que estaré bien.

\- Bien, entonces me voy, ¿Cree que tardarán mucho en reunirse con nosotros?

\- No, ahorita a ver cómo me las ingenio para despertar a Sousuke, los alcanzaremos en un rato.

\- Bueno, nos vemos – No muy convencido, Rei salió de la cabaña.

Ahora… ¿Cómo despierto a Sousuke?

Se ve tan lindo durmiendo... tan tranquilo y calmado, parece un adorable Ángel. No quisiera despertarlo.

Pero luego recuerdo que los chicos preguntarán por qué nos tardamos tanto y se me pasa.

\- Lo siento mucho, Rin

\- ¡Waaah! ¡¿S-Sousuke?! – Me sobresalté mucho al escuchar su voz, de hecho casi me caigo de espalda de no ser porque Sousuke me tenía abrazado, y es que en realidad, en ningún momento me soltó.

\- Lo siento Rin, por todos los problemas que te he causado.

\- ¿D-De qué hablas Sousuke?, ¿Podrías apartar tu cara de mi pecho? D-De esa manera podré escucharte mejor – En realidad, sí entendí todo lo que dijo, pero sentía un poco extraño su cálido aliento sobre mi pecho.

\- Lo siento, todo esto ha sido mi culpa…

\- S-Sousuke, ammm ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas a mi lado? P-Para estar más cómodos – Tener su rostro tan cerca del mío me ponía nervioso.

\- Está bien, pero para eso tendrías que levantarte tú primero ¿No?

\- ¡A-Ah! ¡C-Cierto! ¡Lo siento! – Me levanté rápido y me senté al lado de él.

* * *

Holi ;w; (?)

Este capítulo me quedó demasiado largo, entonces lo volví a dividir, pero ahora en 3 partes xD

Por cierto, lamento la "pequeña grosería" de parte de Rin :B

Y lamento mi pobre intento de "mensajes de texto" :'v

Díganme ¿Qué les pareció? c:

jajajaja pobre Rei XD quedó traumado, no sé si por ver el ataque de Rin, porque Sou le gritó, por pensar que Sou se desmayó, o por ver a los chicos en una posición algo comprometedora x'D

Por cierto, yo sé lo que se siente ver que a alguien le da un ataque de ansiedad TT^TT

¿Recuerdan que a mí me gusta mi amiga?

Pues a ella le pasan esos ataques... bueno, yo también pasé por dos, pero no eran nada comparados con los de ella Q^Q

Yo le ayudaba a preparar su medicamento, pero un día no pude hacerlo bien, ella se había puesto muy mal y yo estaba temblando mucho :'c me tuvieron que ayudar mis otras amigas... ¡se sentía horrible ver a la persona que amabas así! ;^;

Pero bueno, ella ya está mejor :3 aunque ya no la veo muy seguido xD y yo ya tengo novio :v

Eeeen fiiiin XD

Recuerden, Pandy las y los ama mucho 3 (¿Hay hombres en fanfiction leyendo mi fic? :0)


	8. Puede ser un buen día en la playa

Hubo un silencio largo y un poco incómodo, así que, si no habla Sousuke, decidí que lo mejor sería hablar yo.

\- ¿Quisieras decirme qué te sucedió? Sousuke, Tú no eres así

\- Yo... sé que todo esto es mi culpa – Dios... No sé si Sousuke sigue sintiéndose culpable o... ¡¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de todo?! ¡¿S-Sabrá que me gusta?!

No, no puede ser, yo no soy tan obvio... ¿Verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

\- ¿A-A q-qué te refieres exactamente? – ¡Rayos! Ya me puse muy nervioso, ¡Ahora sí me veo muy obvio!

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Me he dado cuenta de todo – ¡Waaahhhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Enserio sabe que estoy enamorado de él?! ¡Sabe que prácticamente odio a Shiemi por arrebatarlo de mi lado?! ¡¿Sabe que me deprimí por su estúpida relación y porqué se alejó de mi?! ¡¿Ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer?!

\- ¿T-Todo? ¿E-Exactamente q-qué es todo? – No estoy listo para que me diga "Lo siento Rin, como sabrás ya tengo novia" o "Rin, yo sólo te quiero como mi mejor amigo" o quién sabe con cuál cruel respuesta pueda rechazarme... quiero salir corriendo en este mismo instante.

\- _Todo_ Rin, sé que tus ataques han sido absoluta y totalmente mi culpa, sé que soy el único causante de ellos. Y me duele mucho saber eso. Trato de cuidarte, trato de evitar que te pongas mal, quiero protegerte de todo y de todos, pero, me di cuenta que... ¡Yo soy tu único problema! ¡Todo, todo ha sido mi culpa! Yo, no puedo soportarlo Rin. No quiero creer que te hago daño, no soporto saber que soy quien te lastima, quien te hiere, quien esté provocando todo... - Ay Dios, no, por favor, no vuelvas a llorar... yo tampoco soporto verte así de triste y desconsolado, no soporto que te sientas culpable, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo, saber que yo soy quien causa tus lágrimas... creo, que sólo nos estamos lastimando el uno al otro ¿No es así?

\- S-Sousuke, n-no es cierto, ya te lo dije, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, sólo... yo soy el único culpable de mis propios ataques, soy el único que se altera y comienza a discutir contigo. Supongo que no tendríamos tantas peleas y discusiones de no ser por mí... así que, por favor no llores más. Tan sólo mírame, estoy bien, estaré bien, saldré de esta, tú... sólo deja de sentirte mal y culpable por mi culpa. La verdad, necesito que estés bien Sousuke, porque si tú también estás mal, dime, ¿En quién podría contar? ¿De quién podría apoyarme? ¿A quién debería acudir para sentirme mejor? – Sé que, lo que te digo es egoísta, e incluso es bastante contradictorio e incoherente. Sé que tú causas mis ataques, sé que me pongo mal al saber que no eres para mí, que ya no estás a mi lado, que ya tienes a alguien a quien amar, pero, en estos momentos, es lo único que puedo decirte.

\- R-Rin... pero, soy yo quien te hace daño ¿No? – Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón.

\- No Sousuke, sólo, puede que hayas estado en el momento equivocado, y dicho algo que quizá no debías decir... pero yo, creo ser el único causante de mis propios ataque... ¿Entiendes, no? – No lo sé, quizá te estoy mintiendo, quizá lo mejor sería olvidarte y seguir con mi vida... no lo sé, quizá intentar enamorarme de alguien más.

\- N-No lo sé Rin, ¿N-No crees que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti?... ¿No crees que estarías mejor si no estoy contigo? – Sí, tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

\- ¡N-NO! D-Digo... ¡No seas idiota Sousuke! ¡¿Crees que esa sería la mejor solución?! ¡¿C-Crees que estaría bien sin ti?! ¿Crees que... desde niño... estuve bien, estando alejado tanto tiempo de ti? - ¿Por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo decirte? "Supongo que... lo mejor sería alejarnos, aunque sea por un tiempo" Si me alejo de ti, quizá podrías ser feliz con Shiemi, puedan casarse y, tener una familia... ¿Por qué no puedo decirte eso?

\- ¿Crees que yo estuve feliz con tu partida? ¿Crees que no me dolió cuando dejaste de enviarme cartas? Cuando no supe nada de ti. Me ponía a pensar "¿Estará bien?" "¿Seguirá siendo el mismo Rin que yo conocía?" "¿Seguirá esforzándose para ser el mejor?"... "¿Se acordará de mí?" "Seguramente ya tiene muchos amigos" "Lo más probable es que ya no seré importante en su vida" Siempre y durante muchísimo tiempo, pensaba en ti... siempre me preguntaba por ti. Yo, tuve mis razones para entrar en Samezuka. Y una de ellas, era para así, poder volverte a ver, creo, que quería volver a ser alguien importante en tu vida, quizá no sólo quería ser tu rival. ¿Sabes? No fue fácil estar sin ti, no fue nada fácil no saber nada de ti... y la verdad es no quisiera alejarme de ti. Pero si es por tu bien, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

No puede ser... tal vez, quisiera decirle "Puede que sí sea lo mejor, puede que sea necesario estar distantes" "Tal vez incluso sea mejor para los dos"... Pero con lo que acaba de decir, ¡Por Dios! ¡No puedo!

No quiero estar sin ti, no quiero alejarme de ti, no ahora, no de nuevo y lo más importante... ¡No quiero dejar de amarte! ¡Es que, simplemente no puedo! ¡Sólo logro amarte más!, sólo consigues enamorarme aún más, _volver_ a enamorarme, sólo consigo desear estar contigo, a tu lado, hasta la muerte, o incluso más allá de la muerte, sólo deseo tenerte para mí...

Pero tengo que cambiar de tema, sino, incluso no lo soportaré y querré decirle que estoy enamorado de él.

\- Sólo respóndeme una cosa Sousuke.

\- ¿Q-Qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo rayos fue que planeaste venir a la playa conmigo?

\- ... Ah, eso, pues, como ya te lo había dicho, fue un día antes de la discusión, antes de que te diera el ataque de ansiedad. La verdad, ya no quería estar tan distante de ti, quería que volviéramos a ser los de antes, hacer todo juntos, divertirnos, pasar prácticamente todo el día contigo... - Ay Sousuke... ¿Cómo rayos no enamorarme de ti si dices todas esas cosas? Yo incluso pensé que ni siquiera extrañabas pasar tiempo conmigo, pensé que estabas mucho más feliz con tu novia, y que yo simplemente estorbaba.

\- Así que... prácticamente ¿Querías pasar un día _sólo_ conmigo? – ¿Está bien que crea que sólo querías estar conmigo?

\- Sí... quería platicar contigo, arreglar las cosas, nadar, jugar, o simplemente pasear por la playa. Quería estar contigo como antes, quiero al Rin de antes – Aaahh, estúpido Sousuke, es justo lo que yo había deseado desde que sales con tu novia.

\- Y dime... aun teniendo planeado todo eso ¿Quieres alejarte de mí? – Yo no quiero, por más que no soporte verte junto a ella, quiero seguir estando contigo, quiero estar a tu lado, no importa lo que pase.

\- ... No, la verdad no quiero. Pero respóndeme tú, aun sabiendo que probablemente sigamos teniendo discusiones, que probablemente sea yo quien cause tus ataques... ¿Quieres seguir estando conmigo? – Sí, por más estúpido y masoquista que se escuche... es justo lo que quiero.

\- Sí, porque creo que me sentiría peor si tú te alejas... creo que, lo que más necesito ahora, es estar cerca de las personas que son importantes para mí. Tú sin duda alguna, eres demasiado importante para mí.

Cuando terminé de hablar vi que Sousuke se había sonrojado... qué lindo, me encantaría verlo así más seguido, y que yo lo causara. Pero me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho y también me sonrojé.

Si pensaba que no podía ser tan obvio con lo que siento por Sousuke, tal vez ahora sí lo soy.

\- E-Está bien Rin. Si es por tu bien, si te hará sentir mejor... entonces no volveré a apartarme de tu lado – Dios... ¡Estoy demasiado feliz! No tengo idea de cómo le haré para no sentirme mal si menciona a Shiemi o lo vea con ella... ¡Pero tendré de vuelta a Sousuke! ¡Volveré a estar cerca de él como antes!

\- ¡Gracias Sousuke! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! – Le regale mi más sincera, grande y linda sonrisa que mis labios pudieran haber formado antes.

Y sin importarme ya nada, corrí hacia él, lo abracé, me puse de puntitas y le di un leve y suave beso en la mejilla. Para luego agarrar mi mochila y salir corriendo al baño.

\- ¡Apúrate en cambiarte Sousuke! ¡Que hoy disfrutaremos de un hermoso día en la playa! – Le grité desde adentro del baño, con una estúpida y enorme sonrisa, y un color rojo intenso pintado en toda mi cara... si me lo pregunta, le diré que él me había dado un beso igual hace tiempo atrás, así que no tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad?

Cuando los dos ya estábamos cambiados, nos dispusimos a salir de la cabaña.

Afortunadamente ninguno parecía incómodo con respecto a lo que habíamos hablamos, y él no comentó nada acerca del beso; incluso se le veía más feliz que de costumbre, así que supuse que no le molestó lo que hice.

\- Definitivamente, los chicos me bombardearán con preguntas.

\- Pero tú igual las responderás sin quejarte ¿No es así?

\- ... Ughh, sí, de todos modos es en parte a lo que veníamos, a hablar de mi "enfermedad".

\- ¿Quieres que se los cuente yo?

\- Nah, yo lo haré, ya hiciste bastante con responder las preguntas de media Samezuka.

\- Jajajaja, oh vamos, no eran tantos chicos, ni tantas preguntas.

\- Muchas gracias Sousuke, pero ya has hecho muchas cosas por mí, es hora de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

\- Me alegra verte tan confiado y animado, poco a poco serás el Rin de antes.

\- No recaeré a cada momento por la depresión, lucharé y saldré adelante.

\- Así se habla Rin, tal y como lo esperaba de ti.

\- Bueno, después de todo, hay _algo_ que me motiva a avanzar.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es ese _algo_?

\- Es un secreto – Le dije de forma divertida, por supuesto que no le diría "Pues aunque no lo creas, eres tú" "Porque te amo" "Porque quisiera estar bien, e intentar luchar por tu amor" "Porque no puedo enfrentar a Shiemi si estoy mal". Lo siento, pero no te diré todo eso.

\- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

\- ¿Ahora me contraatacas con otra pregunta?

\- Tal vez – Nos miramos de manera desafiante, para después comenzar a reír. Teníamos mucho tiempo que no reímos juntos.

Estaba muy feliz, empiezo a creer que puedo volver a estar con Sousuke como antes. Sólo que no sé hasta cuando dure esto.

Pero aunque sea por un día, disfrutaré de la compañía de Sousuke, la que tanto anhelaba volver a tener.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban todos.

Al parecer ellos habían traído una gran manta y la colocaron en la arena, me sorprendió que Haru no estuviera metido en el mar... ¿Qué les habrá contado Rei? Todos parecían muy preocupados.

\- Oigan chicos ¿Qué pasa? Parece como si estuvieran en un funeral – Les dije burlonamente para intentar quitar el ambiente deprimente que se formaba alrededor de ellos.

\- ¡Rin-chan! – Oh no, de nuevo venía corriendo Nagisa hacia mí, será mejor que me aferre bien al suelo para no caer.

Que suerte, ahora sí evite que los dos cayéramos

\- ¡Rin-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Necesitas que te ayudemos?! ¡¿Necesitas una ambulancia?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – Sí, sabía que la lluvia de preguntas no tardaría nada en llegar.

\- N-Nagisa-kun, ven, no es bueno invadir el espacio personal de las personas... - Rei me quitó de encima a Nagisa, les dijo la verdad a los chicos ¿No es así?

\- Rei, ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?

\- L-Lo siento mucho Rin-san, intenté decirles que tuvieron unos problemas con el hospedaje en la cabaña, pero estaba tan nervioso que no me creyeron, así que... les tuve que decir la verdad, ¡De verdad lo siento! – Suspiré pesadamente, pero después le regalé una sonrisa comprensiva para que no se sintiera mal.

\- Está bien Rei, yo también lo siento, no debí pedirte que les mintieras.

\- También debo disculparme. Ryugazaki, lamento haberte gritado de esa manera – Wow wow wow ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste al verdadero Sousuke?

\- ¿E-Eh? A-Ah, no, yo comprendo que pasaron por una situación difícil... sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer para mejorar las cosas.

\- Disculpen pero, nosotros no estamos entendiendo nada. ¿Quisieran contarnos que sucedió? – Bueno, por lo menos Makoto lo pide amablemente, simplemente es algo típico de él.

\- Sí, hay que sentarnos en la manta tendida en la arena y hablemos tranquilamente – Se ve bastante grande, si cabemos los 6 ¿No? Mmm yo creo que sí.

\- Rin... ¿Estás seguro? – Me dirigía a sentarme con los demás, hasta que Sousuke me habló.

\- Sí Sousuke, no te preocupes, no es una _muy_ larga historia que contar.

\- ¿No te alterarás si lo recuerdas y se los cuentas?

\- No, no creo, estaré bien... y sino, tú me ayudarás a calmarme ¿Cierto? – Lo miré y sonreí de manera coqueta, después tomé su mano y nos dirigimos con los demás. Ellos ya estaban sentados y nos miraban sin entender nada. Me di cuenta de lo que hice y rápidamente solté la mano de Sousuke.

Miré a Sousuke y al parecer estaba tan avergonzado como yo. Pero él había hecho lo mismo cuando fuimos al Doctor, así que no hay ningún problema ¿No?

Me senté intentando no darle importancia a las miradas curiosas, y di golpecitos con la palma de mi mano a la manta, mirando a Sousuke y dándole a entender que se siente a mi lado.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, así que aclaré mi garganta y comencé la conversación.

\- Bueno... mmn ¿Por dónde empiezo?

\- Pues por el principio Rin-chan

\- Nagisa, no interrumpas a Rin

\- Lo siento Mako-chan. Y Rin-chan, pueees ¿Por qué no primero nos dices de qué estás enfermo? Gou-chan sólo nos dijo que te llevaron al Médico pero que no tenías nada grave. También nos dijo que deberíamos dejarte descansar, así que deducimos que tendrías fiebre o gripa, luego de que te vimos dijimos "Se ve bastante bien, ¿Entonces qué es lo que en realidad tiene?" Entonces llegó Rei-chan y…

\- Nagisa, estás hablando muy rápido, mejor deja que Rin hable – Gracias Haru, difícilmente entendía todo lo que Nagisa decía. Espera, ¿Haru fue quien dijo eso? Qué extraño... quizá Haru ¿Siente curiosidad por lo que me pasa?

\- Lo que Haru quiere decir, es que queremos saber que te sucede Rin, ya que todos estamos muy preocupados por ti – Como siempre, Makoto traduce lo que Haru verdaderamente quiere decir.

\- Claro, bueno... primero que nada, quiero decirles que lamento si los preocupé. Es cierto que no es algo _muy grave_ lo que me pasa, o más bien, no lo será si me tomo los medicamentos a la hora correspondiente, y si no me altero muy frecuen…

\- Pero Rin-chan, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

\- Nagisa-kun, no interrumpas a Rin-san, eso no es educado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, prosigue Rin-chan.

\- Lo que tengo es depresión, y a veces me dan ataques de ansiedad... pero supongo que no estoy _tan mal._

\- Pero Rin-san, con el ataque que le dio, no parecía estar nada bien ¿Seguro que no es nada _grave_?

\- Bueno, en realidad es el ataque más fuerte que me ha dado... ¡Pero no se preocupen! La medicina tiene un efecto casi instantáneo, y además nunca me ha pasado por la mente pensamientos suicidas, así que, enserio creo que no estoy muy mal.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué te dio depresión? – Ay Makoto, esa pregunta es justamente la que menos quería escuchar.

\- P-Pues, el Doctor mencionó muchas causar por las cuales me pudo dar depresión, y supuse que fue por tanto estrés y presión en la escuela y en el club. Después de todo, este es el último año escolar, así que debe ser incluso también por la preocupación de sacar buenas notas, tener excelentes tiempo al nadar, sin mencionar que tengo que elegir la Universidad a la que entraré.

\- Sí, debe ser eso Rin-san, muchos estudiantes pasan por ese tipo de problemas en su último año, entonces sería algo normal ¿No?

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡Es justo eso! Así que no hay de qué preocuparse muchachos, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a nadar un rato? Sería una pena desperdiciar un día tan maravilloso ¿No creen? – Estaba bastante nervioso, pero intentaba hablar de la manera más convincente que podía.

Al parecer me funcionó, pues todos parecían comprender lo que dije.

Todos menos Haru, pues me miraba de manera bastante dudosa. Pero conociendo a Haru lo dejará pasar ¿No es así?

\- Bueno Rin, cualquier cosa que necesites, sea lo que sea, ten por seguro que nosotros te apoyaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, así que no dudes en llamarnos, buscarnos o pedirnos lo que sea ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí Rin-chan, Mako-chan tiene razón! ¡Siempre puedes contar con nosotros en cualquier momento!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Makoto, Nagisa, chicos! De verdad, se los agradezco mucho a todos – Fue inevitable, comencé a llorar, de pura felicidad, no cabe duda que tengo a los mejores amigos que cualquiera desearía.

\- ¡Bueno, ya que se aclaró todo esto...! – Nagisa gritó de repente, se levantó y agarró del brazo a Rei, obligándolo a pararse también - ¡Vayamos a nadar!

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡P-Pero Nagisa-kun, y-yo no quiero nadar ahorita!

\- ¡No seas aburrido Rei-chan! ¡El agua está tibia y perfecta para nadar!

\- ¡E-Ese no es el problema y lo sabes!

\- Jajajaja ¡Ay vamos Rei-chan! ¡Te prometo que no habrá nada _raro_ en esta playa! ¡Tan sólo mira! ¡No parece haber ningún animalito marino por aquí!~

\- ¡P-Pero que no lo veas no significa que no esté ahí!

\- ¡No pasará nada, lo prometo! ¡Vamos!

\- ¡N-Nagisa-kun!

No pude escuchar nada más, Nagisa ya había arrastrado al pobre de Rei hasta el mar, sólo se escuchaban sus gritos, pero ya no eran entendibles. Así que por eso Rei no estaba muy convencido de venir... me pregunto que fue exactamente lo que le pasó.

\- ¡Oye Haru! ¡Te reto a una competen...! Ammm ¿Dónde está Haru?

\- Ah, mientras Nagisa y Rei discutían, Haru corrió rápido hacia el mar.

\- Oh sí, ya lo vi. ¿Ustedes dos no vienen? – Mis ánimos se recuperaron y ahora lo único que quiero es ganarle a Haru en una competencia, estoy seguro de que no la rechazará estando en un mar tan hermoso y tranquilo.

\- Sí, yo ahorita los alcanzo ¿Y tú, Yamazaki-kun?

\- Me quedaré un rato aquí, ve tú Rin, más al rato te alcanzo – Me parecía de lo más raro que Sousuke no quisiera venir a nadar... ¿No se supone que a eso veníamos?

\- Está bien... los veré después – Me despedí de esos dos y me dirigí rápido a donde se encontraba Haru.

 **Sousuke POV**

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no quieras nadar en este momento, Yamazaki-kun?

\- Sousuke

\- ¿Eh?

\- Puedes decirme Sousuke – Al decir esto, Tachibana parecía sorprendido, pero igualmente mostró una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Entonces tú puedes decirme Makoto.

\- Bien, me parece justo – También le sonreí pero mi sonrisa a comparación de la suya, era diminuta y opaca.

\- Entonces... ¿Sí hay alguna razón? – Sí, la razón por la que no puedo nadar es mi hombro, así que sólo entraré al mar por poco tiempo.

\- No, no hay ninguna razón en particular, ¿Tú sí la tienes?

\- Sí, aún no me acostumbro a nadar en el océano; ya no le tengo tanto miedo, pero la inquietud e incomodidad siguen presentes, mínimo, pero siguen ahí – No sabía que a Tachibana... quiero decir, que a Makoto le diera miedo el mar. Pero eso en este momento la verdad no me incumbe.

\- Lamento escuchar eso... ¿Entonces no nadarás?

\- Ah, sí, sí lo haré, pero más al rato... quizá cuando Haru y Rin terminen su competencia – Había una mirada muy intranquila en el rostro de Makoto... me parece familiar, pero no estoy muy seguro de que será.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo igual, la verdad lo único que quiero es que Rin disfrute este día.

\- Ya veo, lo mismo me pasa con Haru; cuando él está feliz, yo también lo estoy. Haru es lo más importante en mi vida y siempre lo pongo a él antes que a mí - Debe de amar mucho a Nanase, sus palabras se escuchan muy sinceras, su sonrisa y mirada demuestran mucho amor y cariño.

Me pregunto, ¿Yo me veré así cuando estoy con Shiemi?

¿O no será... cuando estoy con Rin?

No, eso no puede ser... ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! R-Rin es sólo mi mejor amigo... ¿No?

Y yo estoy con Shiemi, Shiemi es mi novia y yo la amo... ¿No es así?

No... no lo sé, la verdad no estoy muy seguro, últimamente me siento demasiado confundido y por alguna extraña razón, siempre me siento así cuando estoy con Rin.

No entiendo que es lo que me pasa. Y lo que más me confunde es... ¿Por qué a veces actúo diferente estando con él?

\- Te ves muy pensativo Sousuke, ¿Hay algo que te molesta? ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? – Me pregunto... ¿Estará bien si confío en Makoto? ¿Me vendría bien hablar con él?

\- Pues... hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es? - ¿Estará bien si se lo pregunto?

Y exactamente... ¿De qué me servirá escuchar su respuesta?

\- Tú... ¿Tú cómo te diste cuenta de que amas a Nanase?

\- ¿Que cómo me di cuenta? Mmmm, pues... supongo que desde siempre fue así.

\- ¿Desde siempre? Pero, se supone que eran mejores amigos ¿No?

\- Seguimos siendo mejores amigos, la diferencia es que ahora hay mucho más amor, más confianza, más cariño, dulces palabras, caricias y... quiero decir, jajaja bueno, tú sabes, nuestra relación es de novios que se comportan como mejores amigos, tenemos el beneficio de los dos.

\- Sí, entiendo pero ¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de que querían ser _más_ que mejores amigos?

\- ¡Oh! ¡A eso te referías! Jajajaja bueno... es una larga historia.

\- Pues, apuesto a que esos dos seguirán compitiendo por mucho tiempo, así que... podría escuchar esa largar historia.

 **Sousuke POV END**

* * *

¡Baam Baaam Baaaam! :D ok no XD

Jajajaja Levante la mano quien no se esperaba el POV de Sousuke (.w.)/ XDDD ni siquiera yo me lo esperé cuando lo escribí :0 LOL

Los amo uvu 3


	9. Creo que fue el mejor día en la playa

¡Rayos! ¡Cinco malditas vueltas y yo sólo he ganado una!... seguramente es porque he perdido forma por no comer bien, ni practicar adecuadamente, dormir bien, y porque ya estoy cansado… bueno, el punto es que no es una competencia muy justa.

\- Te ves cansado Rin, dejémoslo así y descansemos.

\- No Haru, no estoy conforme con los resultados.

\- Estás en desventaja Rin, no estás dando tu máximo potencial, no tiene sentido si no estamos al mismo nivel ¿No crees? – Suspiré fastidiado... tiene razón, no tiene sentido seguir así.

\- Sí, es cierto, buena carrera Haru – Los dos sonreímos y chocamos las manos.

Me siento bien. Se siente muy bien volver a nadar, tomando las cosas _enserio_ y con muchos más ánimos. Ahora sí disfruto nadar, y así será de ahora en adelante, seguiré haciendo lo que más amo, me recuperaré poco a poco.

Llamamos a Nagisa y a Rei para que también tomaran un descanso o simplemente hicieran lo que quisieran; pues ellos eran nuestros puntos de salida y llegada en la carrera.

Ellos salieron del mar, fueron a donde estaban Sousuke y Makoto, tomaron algunas de sus cosas y se alejaron de ahí; estaban sentados en la arena, al parecer… ¿Querían hacer castillos de arena? jajaja de seguro esa fue idea de Nagisa.

Volteé a ver a Haru y... digamos que, no me agradó lo que vi. Tenía esa fría, penetrante y espantosa mirada, de esas que jurarías que te matan… pero en realidad, no es como si me mirara a mí.

Me giré en la dirección que miraba Haru.

Y a quienes veía eran a Sousuke y a Makoto.

En eso, los dos voltearon a vernos; yo sonreí y los saludé con la mano. Haru me miró, vio lo que hice y él hizo lo mismo... ¡Dios, Haru estaba sonriendo! Y no era una sonrisa pequeña, de esas que casi ni se le notaban… espera, y eso es ¿Un diminuto sonrojo? Jajaja woow, se nota que el único que puede causar esas reacciones en Haru es Makoto, que tierno.

Makoto también nos devolvió el saludo, pero, Sousuke sólo giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Mmm no lo veo bien pero, no parece molesto, entonces... ¿Qué significa esa reacción? Entiendo que no se lleve muy bien con Haru, pero ¿Acaso ni siquiera me puede saludar a mí?

Tch, ¡Que grosero!

\- Oye, Rin... - Me estremeció de nuevo esa aterradora mirada, no es nada cómodo el que me mire así, ¿Acaso yo hice algo?

\- ¿S-Sí, Haru? - No es que le tuviera miedo, claro que no... Sólo que, se siente una vibra extraña cuando él se pone así.

\- ¿Me harías un favor? – Su voz era... algo, bastante espeluznante también... ¡Pero para que conste, no me da miedo!

\- ¿C-Cuál favor? – No será que... ¡¿Acaso quiere matar a alguien y que yo sea su cómplice?!

\- Dile a Yamazaki que se aleje de Makoto - ¿Eh? ¿Sólo eso?...

¡Ah! ¡Claro! Ahora todo tiene sentido. Entonces era "esa mirada".

\- ¿Estás celoso? – Le dije de manera burlesca, jajajaja es demasiado divertido burlarme de él cuando se pone así.

\- ¡C-Claro que no!... bueno, tal vez un poco.

\- Jajajajaja ¡Ay por Dios Haru! ¡¿Te dan celos el que estén solamente sentados juntos?!

\- ¡N-No!... m-me dan celos el que se la hayan pasado platicando todo este tiempo - ¿Enserio? ¿Y de aquí a cuando ellos se llevan tan bien como para platicar cómodamente?... jajaja ¡No Rin! ¡A ti no te puede dar celos Makoto!... ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Estás seguro? Ellos nunca se habían hablado ¿O sí? – Cálmate Rin, de la única persona que debes preocuparte es por Shiemi. Nadie más... nadie... más... ¿O sí?

\- Sí, cada vez que parábamos para recuperarnos de la carrera, miraba una que otra vez a Makoto... y míralos, no han parado de hablar, incluso ahora – No Rin, a ti no te darán celos. Sólo están platicando, no es la gran cosa… ¿Cierto?

\- Estás exagerando Haru, sólo... platican. Además, Sousuke ya... tiene novia – Es el único dolor de cabeza por el cuál deba preocuparme, es mi única "rival en el amor" – Además, no seas tonto Haru, es obvio que Makoto sólo tiene ojos para ti - Así es, Makoto es mi amigo, y es novio de Haru; no creo que sea capaz de dejar a Haru por alguien más, él no es así. Es sólo mi paranoia la que supone cosas raras

\- ... Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero igual dile eso ¿Sí?

\- Jajajaja, sí sí, le diré a Sousuke que no se le acerque a tu prometido.

\- ¿P-Prometido? ¡M-Makoto no es mi prometido! _Aún_... – jajajaja ¡De verdad no me cansaré de molestarlo de esta manera! Le hace bien a mi mente distraerme de las cosas raras que pienso, además, ¡Es tan gracioso verle la cara tan roja!... mmhh volvió a susurrar un _aún._ Jejeje definitivamente yo quiero ser un padrino en su boda.

Después de seguir molestando un poco más a Haru y morirme de la risa por sus extremos sonrojos; decidí relajarme un poco.

Me quedé flotando de espaldas y dejé que las olas me llevaran. Veía el cielo azul, y afortunadamente no me daba el sol en la cara; también me distraía viendo las nubes pasar e intentaba adivinar qué forma tenía cada una.

No tenía idea de lo demás que pasaba a mi alrededor, sólo quería disfrutar de las relajantes y calmadas olas que me llevaban de adelante hacia atrás, disfrutando de la suave briza y oliendo lo salado del viento, debido al agua de mar. Sí, definitivamente fue una gran idea venir aquí.

Duré así bastante tiempo, me mantenía bastante tranquilo... ¡Hasta que sentí que algo me arrastró al fondo del mar!

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Me voy a ahogar!

De pronto, ya no sentí ninguna presión en mi cuerpo y nadé rápido hacia la superficie.

\- ¡Rin! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Un gran tiburón ballena rondaba cerca de ti y te hundió en lo más profundo del mar!

\- ¡Sousuke! ¡Eres un completo idiota! – Golpeaba repetidamente el pecho de Sousuke ¡Maldito! ¡Por supuesto que sabía que fue una persona quien me hizo esto!

\- Jajajajaja ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tu amigo Hazuki me obligó a hacerlo.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Me diste un maldito susto de muerte! – ¡Seguía golpeándolo, y el maldito seguía riéndose!

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad perdóname! Jajajaja ¡Ven aquí! – Agarró mi cintura y me arrastró con cuidado hacia él, juntándonos en un abrazo... ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Crees que así voy a perdonarte?! ¡Ahora era su espalda la que golpeaba!

\- Jajaja ¡Ya, ya, deja de golpearme, ¿Quieres?!

\- ¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡No pienso perdonarte ésta! – La verdad ya no estaba ni asustado ni molesto... ¡Pero no se la dejaré fácil! ¡Un abrazo no es suficiente para detener a Rin Matsuoka!

\- ¡Espera! Jajaja ¡Deja de revolverte como gusano y deja de golpearme! ¡Te explicaré las cosas, ¿Sí?!

\- ¡No! ¡Fuiste muy estúpido y no te perdonaré! – Jajajajaja Dios, parezco niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, pero afortunadamente sé fingir lo suficientemente bien para que crea que sigo enojado.

\- Jajajaja Rin Matsuoka, te lo advierto, si no te tranquilizas te llevaré cargando como una princesita, _en frente_ de tu amigos – Jajajaja ¡Rayos! Por su tono burlón, sé que ya me descubrió. Se nota que me conoce muy bien.

\- ¡Tchhh! ¡Está bien!... ¡Más vale que tengas una excelente explicación! – Sé que estoy siendo muy infantil, pero aun así quise mostrarle un puchero, para hacerle entender que sigo enojado.

\- ... No es justo, estás jugando sucio, Rin – ¿Jugando sucio? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?... Él es quien juega sucio, con ese sonrojo y esa sonrisa tan tierna.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso... sigo esperando tu explicación – Será mejor que cambie de tema. Simplemente no puedo con esa sonrisa tan adorable.

\- Lo siento mucho, Hazuki me retó y amenazó, me dijo: "Te reto a encontrar a Rin-chan y hundirlo para asustarlo, o si no, yo y Rei-chan te enterraremos bajo la arena"

\- ¡Jaaa! ¿Crees que voy a creer que tú le tienes miedo a Nagisa o a Rei?

\- Jajaja por supuesto que no les tengo miedo, pero después llamaron a Makoto y a Nanase y los obligaron a ayudarles para retenerme; y bueno, contra cuatro personas no tenía mucha ventaja... la verdad no tengo idea de cómo los amenazó a ellos, pero tu rubio amigo es de temer – Ah, por supuesto, eso sí es algo más creíble... pero espera, ¿Acaso dijo Makoto?

\- Mmhh, no sabía que ahora le tenías tanta confianza a Makoto como para llamarlo por su nombre... - Soy un idiota, no debería sentir celos... Makoto ama a Haru, sólo debo repetir eso hasta que mi mente deje su alianza con mis celos.

\- Bueno, digamos que le agradecí por apoyarte... después de todo, sí tienes unos buenos amigos Rin, así que... supongo que puedo confiar al menos un poco en ellos.

\- Wooow ¿De verdad piensas eso?... ¡Ya era hora! ¡Te dije que son grandes amigos y nunca me harían daño!

\- Sí... pero sigo desconfiando de Nanase.

\- Jajajaja, sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad. Por cierto, Haru me dijo que te diera una advertencia "Aléjate de Makoto".

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues si él no hizo caso de mi advertencia, ¿Por qué yo haría caso de la suya?

\- ¿Advertencia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ... N-Nada, olvida eso... Mejor dime ¿Por qué Nanase quiere que me aleje de Makoto? – Mmmm es muy sospechoso lo que dijo... pero supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar.

\- Está celoso, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, cree que le puedes quitar a su novio.

\- ¿Qué?... Eso es ridículo, a mí ya me gusta alguien.

\- Sí, lo sé... ya le dije que tienes novia – Ay Sousuke, ni me lo recuerdes ahorita por favor.

\- ... B-Bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor nadamos un rato? Te apuesto una soda a que salgo del mar primero que tú – Gracias Sousuke, no tengo idea de por qué cambiaste de tema tan repentinamente... pero eso me alegra y tranquiliza bastante.

\- No pienso perder, así que ve sacando tu dinero para comprármela.

Estaba dispuesto a prepararme para nadar cuando... me di cuenta de que seguíamos abrazados.

\- S-Sousuke... ya puedes soltarme.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡A-Ah! Sí... L-Lo siento.

\- ... Jajajaja e-está bien, después de todo, no es la primera vez que me abrazas.

\- S-Sí, bueno... ¡Tú serás quien me compre esa soda!

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Oye, Sousuke! ¡Eres un tramposo! - El muy maldito se me adelantó, agarrándome con la guardia baja. ¡Eso no es justo!

Nadamos bastante, supongo que al dejarme llevar por las olas al nadar, éstas me arrastraron muy lejos.

Finalmente llegamos a la arena, respirábamos agitadamente debido a la gran distancia que recorrimos y a todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en nuestra carrera.

\- ¡Maldito Sousuke! ¡No es justo! ¡Eres un tramposo y no pienso comprarte nada!

\- Jajajaja que mal perdedor Rin, pero está bien, yo compraré una para los dos.

\- ¿No querrás decir una para cada uno?

\- No, yo gané, así que es _mi_ soda, pero no tengo problemas con compartirla contigo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tendrías que comprar una mi tam...!

\- ¡Rin-chan, Sou-chan! – Gritaba Nagisa a lo lejos. Tch, tendré que dejarte pasar esta también, Sousuke.

\- ¡Qué bien que ya llegaron! ¡Adivinen qué! ¡Jugaremos voleibol de playa!

\- ¿Voleibol? ¡Genial! ¡Suena interesante! Tú también jugarás, ¿No? Sousuke – Sé que Sousuke no es muy bueno jugando vóley, así que sólo se lo preguntaba para molestarlo.

\- ... Está bien, pero yo formaré equipo con Rin - ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Es enserio?!... Pero a Sousuke no le gusta perder, sea el deporte que sea, el compite para ganar. Qué extraño.

\- Jajajaja está bien Sou-chan, pero como no tenemos la red necesaria para jugar; será todo improvisado – Ah sí, ya sabía yo que algo no andaba bien, sabía que algo no tenía sentido con todo esto.

\- Nagisa ¿Y de dónde conseguiste el balón de vóley?

\- Mi hermana estaba en el equipo de voleibol de Iwatobi, así que sólo se lo pedí prestado, ayer también jugué con Rei-chan, entonces dije: "Hoy también me lo traeré, así tendremos oponentes con quien jugar y será incluso más divertido"

\- Oh, ya veo… bien, adelántate Nagisa, ahorita los alcanzamos – No sabía que Nagisa jugara voleibol y mucho menos que Rei también.

\- ¡Okay! Pero ya no se tarden tanto ¿Sí? – Nagisa le guiñó el ojo a Sousuke, y comprendí porque lo hizo; debió ser por el reto que le hizo... ya verás Nagisa, algún día me vengaré por eso.

\- Será mejor que le digas a Hazuki que cumplí con su reto... no sufriré la vergüenza de ser enterrado en la arena.

\- Jajaja ¿Y si mejor les ayudo a enterrarte? Le podría decir a Haru que moldee la arena que cubre tu cuerpo para crear una sirena; jajajajaja sería muy divertido verte así – Me moría de risa al imaginar a Sousuke con cuerpo de sirena jajajaja le tomaría muchas fotos y las guardaría como un buen recuerdo de este día.

\- No es divertido Rin, hablo enserio – Jajajaja ok ok, por la cara que pone, sé que habla enserio, tendré que guardarme la imagen de "Sousuke Sirena" para mi imaginación... qué lástima, de verdad quería esas fotos.

\- Bien, bien, lo haré... por cierto Sousuke, ¿Seguro que quieres jugar vóley? Las únicas veces que jugamos demostraste ser un total desastre en ese deporte.

\- A ti te gustan todos los deportes ¿No? Si tú quieres jugar, yo podría hacer un intento... puedo pasarte el balón para que tú remates.

\- ¿Entonces quieres ser mi armador?

\- Sí, tal vez no juegue muy bien, pero entre los dos sé que podremos ganar.

\- Muy bien, me parece perfecto. Demostremos que somos un gran equipo, Sousuke.

\- Sí, no pienso perder sin dar pelea – Con una sonrisa y mirada determinante, chocamos los puños.

De verdad extrañaba ser así con él. Me alegra mucho disfrutar este día contigo, Sousuke.

Y pues... sí que jugamos muy improvisadamente; pusimos algunas de nuestras cosas en nuestro "campo de arena", para dividirla y simular nuestra "red", y aunque no sabíamos bien la altura de la "red" igual nos las arreglamos para jugar bien.

Éramos Sousuke y yo contra Makoto y Haru, que al parecer ellos sabían mucho menos que nosotros de voleibol, así que, por supuesto, nosotros ganamos. Fue muy divertido ver cómo los dos entraban en pánico cuando no sabían muy bien que hacer –a pesar de que Nagisa explicó bastante bien el juego-.

Al principio, queríamos jugar de tres contra tres, pero Nagisa dijo "Será más fácil en equipos de dos, y así veremos qué _pareja_ es la mejor".

Y para mí, eso podía significar dos cosas: 1. Nagisa quería alardear de que _probablemente_ él y Rei eran muy buenos jugando; o 2. Que Nagisa quería molestarnos _indirectamente_ diciendo la palabra "Pareja"... pero eso sólo sería con Makoto y Haru ¿No? Porque él no sabe que a mí me gusta Sousuke... ¿Verdad?

Y bueno, resultó que... fue la primera opción; eran bastante buenos, Rei se movía muy rápido y Nagisa saltaba muy alto. Pero nosotros sabíamos dar pelea, Sousuke no la recibía tan mal y me la pasaba para yo hacer los remates.

Terminaron ganándonos. Pero fue bastante divertido, y al parecer Sousuke también lo estaba disfrutando, porque no paraba de sonreír y reírse.

Después, Nagisa les explicó mejor a Makoto y Haru cómo debían jugar. Entrenamos un poco lo básico del voleibol y ellos cada vez lo hacían mejor, así que supieron defenderse y dar una mejor pelea.

Al final, obviamente Nagisa y Rei ganaron la gran mayoría de los partidos. Pero todos nos terminamos divirtiendo bastante.

Y por supuesto, todos terminamos también muy cansados.

Como ya era tarde, decidimos comer algo rápido de hacer, así que fuimos a una tienda que estaba cerca y compramos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer unos simples sándwiches, también compramos agua natural, jugos y... de verdad Sousuke cumplió lo que dijo, compró una soda para los dos.

Queríamos llegar a la cabaña a comer y descansar un poco, pero de verdad estaba muy pequeña y sería algo incómodo estar todos ahí –de hecho, sólo íbamos a la cabaña cuando necesitábamos ir al baño-.

Así que, todos nos quedamos en la playa; nos sentamos en la gran manta, y nos pusimos a comer y platicar un poco de cosas totalmente triviales.

Al terminar de comer, Nagisa y Rei se quedaron dormidos en la manta, Makoto sacó una cobija lo suficientemente grande y los tapó a los dos. No sé si me daba risa o me daba ternura el que Makoto parecía una madre cobijando a sus queridos hijos.

Haru y Makoto decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, agarrados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro, ya sin mucha vergüenza de que los viéramos y nos burláramos de ellos… bueno, Nagisa estaba dormido, y yo en realidad prefería quedarme sentado, viendo la puesta de sol, así que, eso no sería problema para ellos.

Aunque, debo admitir que me da un poco de envidia su relación, es como si pensara "Me gustaría tener una relación así". No, más bien, "Me gustaría que Sousuke y yo fuéramos así"... Pero no todos tenemos su suerte.

\- Rin, iré a la cabaña a bañarme y cambiarme, hay que apresurarnos para que no se nos haga más tarde y ya irnos.

\- Sí, mientras yo les diré a los chicos que arreglen sus cosas, nos turnaremos para ir a la cabaña ¿No?

\- Pues sí, ya que sólo hay un baño – Jajaja cierto, no es como si pudiéramos meternos a bañar de dos en dos...

No Rin, aleja todo pensamiento pervertido de tu cabeza, eso no es sano para tu salud mental.

\- B-Bueno, aquí te espero... ¡No te tardes porque ya no tarda en oscurecer!

\- Lo sé, seré rápido.

Sousuke se fue, y yo no podía dejar de estar sonrojado... jajajaja sólo a mí se me ocurre pensar en algo que jamás sucederá.

\- Que envidia ¿No crees, Rin-chan?

\- ¡Waaahh! ¡N-Nagisa! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

\- Jajajaja lo siento lo siento, es que me desperté y al único que vi aparte de Rei fue a ti, así que eres el único con quien puedo hablar.

\- Ah, sí, claro. Pero, ¿A qué te refieres con que envidia?

\- Pues sólo mira hacia allá, Mako-chan le está dando a Haru-chan un dulce, tierno, y romántico beso en los labios, con el hermoso paisaje de una puesta de sol en la playa… Qué envidia. A mí me gustaría hacer eso con mi pareja algún día, pero, sé que eso no será posible – Sí, es prácticamente lo mismo que yo pienso.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón... espera, ¡¿Tienes novia?!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Novia? Jajajaja ¡Claro que no! Sólo lo decía en suposición "Si tuviera pareja, algún día, me gustaría hacer eso" No es como si ya la tuviera.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que no es posible hacerlo algún día?

\- ¿E-Eh? ¡N-No! Lo que quería decir... es que... ¡O-Olvídalo! – De repente, Nagisa tenía la cara roja y parecía muy nervioso. Él no es así, eso sólo significa una cosa:

Hay alguien que le gusta y no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos.

¿Que por qué lo sé?

Porque me recuerda a mí...

\- Te gusta alguien, ¿No es cierto? – Pero en lugar de ponerme melancólico, tomaré esta oportunidad, jajajaja me vengaré aunque sea molestándolo.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡N-No! ¡¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso?! Jajajaja ¡No digas tonterías Rin-chan...! – Lo miré con cara de "A mí no me haces tonto, ya te descubrí, sólo escúpelo"

\- ¿Es linda?

Él seguía sonrojado y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es inteligente?

De nuevo no dijo nada y otra vez asintió.

\- ¿Es divertida?

\- ... Jejeje, no tanto, pero creo que lo intenta.

\- ¿Es graciosa?

\- Tal vez... a mí me hace reír cuando se molesta, y pone unas expresiones muy lindas y a la vez graciosas.

\- ¿Tiene tu misma edad?

\- Sí, sólo soy más grande por unos meses.

\- ¿Es más alta que tú?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Está en tu salón?

\- Así es.

\- ¿La quieres mucho? - Me hago a la idea de quién es, pero igual seguiré preguntando.

\- Demasiado, creo que lo quiero más que a cualquier cosa – Perfecto, analicemos lo que acaba de decir:

"Lo quiero", "Lo", Eso significa que es "Él" jajajaja síp, ya sé quién es.

\- ¿Es "hermosa" y "perfecta"?

\- Jajajaja sí, lo es.

\- ¿Es atlética, de buen cuerpo y una cerebrito?

\- Sí, le gusta correr, es una gran estudiante y cuida muy bien su cuerpo.

\- ¿Es Rei Ryugazaki?

\- Sí, es Rei-chan... ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No, espera! ¡N-No! ¡Q-Quiero decir…!

\- Lo sabía jajajaja - Era más que obvio, pero en verdad disfruto de molestarlo.

\- ¡C-Cállate Rin-chan!

\- ¡Será taaan divertido tener a otra pareja a quien molestar! Jajajaja

\- ... No somos novios.

\- ... ¿No? ¿Enserio?

\- No, ni lo seremos...

\- ¿Quién dice que no? También se le nota al megane que está loco por ti.

\- No es cierto, a Rei-chan no le interesan las cosas que tengan que ver con amor.

\- Muchas personas pueden decir eso, pero cuando se enamoran, no pueden dejar de pensar en esa persona.

\- No creo que a Rei-chan le gusten los chicos...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Podrías ser el primer chico que lo enamore.

\- N-No lo sé, tengo mucho miedo a que me rechace.

\- Si no lo intentes ¿Cómo sabes que no lo conseguirás?

\- ... S-Supongo que tienes razón... c-creo que lo intentaré.

\- ¡Así se habla! ¡Ve por él tigre! ¡Dile en este mismo instante lo que sientes!

\- ¡N-No! A-Aún no estoy listo... lo haré después, cuando tenga más valor.

\- Bueno, hazlo cuando creas conveniente, puede que al rato también los veré igual de melosos que aquel par.

\- Jajajaja quien sabe... pero nadie le gana a Haru-chan y Mako-chan; ellos son como una pareja ideal, una pareja perfecta, desde que los conocemos siempre han estado juntos, se conocen el uno al otro mejor que nadie más.

\- Lo sé... pero no es momento de tener envidias, mejor prepárate y da tu mejor esfuerzo para confesar tu amor.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré! ¡Gracias Rin-chan!

\- De nada, sólo asegúrate de decirme cómo te fue.

\- Claro, serás el primero en saberlo. Por cierto, ¿Sou-chan cumplió con su reto? – Esa mirada malvada... pronto, pronto cobraré mi venganza.

\- Sí, mucha gracias, casi me muero por culpa de ustedes dos.

\- ¡¿De verdad lo hizo?! ¡Yaaaay! ¡Mako-chan me debe tres helados! Jajajaja me hubiera gustado verlos.

\- ¡Además de hacerle un reto a Sousuke, ¿Apostaste con Makoto?! – Sí, este niño es malvado y de temer, tendrá cara de ángel pero es un completo y total demonio.

\- ¡Sí! Aunque me hubiera gustado perder, hubiera sido igual de divertido enterrar a Sou-chan en la arena y formar figuritas con ella, ¡Como un lindo conejito! ¡O un pingüino! ¡O un gatito! Jajajajaja imagínate las posibilidades... Qué lástima, hubiera sido de lo más gracioso

\- Jajajaja lo sé, yo hubiera elegido una sirena o un perrito. Ah, por cierto, despierta a tu enamorado y recojan sus cosas; nos iremos una vez estemos bañados y cambiados, nos turnaremos para usar el baño de la cabaña.

\- Muy bien, iré a despertar a Rei-chan, ¿Tú les dirás a Mako-chan y a Haru-chan?

\- Sí, yo les diré, antes de que esos besos pasen a otra cosa...

\- Jajajaja lamento el momento incómodo que pasarás.

\- Pues ya que, alguien tenía que detenerlos en algún momento.

Y sí que fue bastante incómodo, parecía que se estaban tragando y no besando. Por lo menos pude burlarme un rato de ellos.

Regresamos, recogimos las cosas entre todos, y jugamos un rato a pasarnos el balón de vóley mientras esperábamos a Sousuke.

\- ¡Oye, Sousuke! Tardaste mucho ¿No crees?

\- Lo siento, tuve que llamar al dueño de la cabaña y decirle que aproximadamente, en media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos, la desocupamos.

\- Bien, con eso será suficiente.

Por más incómodo que fuera, decidimos ir a la cabaña, ahí esperaríamos todos, nos cambiaríamos dentro del mismo baño, y así sería más rápido todo.

Yo fui el segundo en bañarme, ya que comenzaba a desesperarme sentir toda la arena pegada a mi cuerpo.

Después siguió Rei, luego Nagisa, después Haru y al último Makoto.

Ya era bastante tarde, estaba oscuro y todos corríamos para alcanzar el último tren a nuestro destino. Afortunadamente pasó a los cinco minutos que llegamos.

Estábamos que nos moríamos de sueño, había sido un largo día, muy divertido, y sin duda alguna el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Nagisa y Rei se quedaron dormidos, recargados el uno al otro. Yo juraría que los dos sí se quieren, ojalá Nagisa se anime pronto y le diga a Rei lo que siente por él.

Aparte, Makoto estaba cabeceando; hasta que no pudo más y se recargó en el hombro de Haru para al instante quedarse dormido.

Y por otra parte, a Sousuke se le notaba que también moría de sueño. Pero él era el único que sabía en qué estación bajarnos, así que, supongo que por eso trata de no quedarse dormido... pobrecito, no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto que se apoyara en mí para quedarse dormido.

\- R-Rin... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – La voz de Sousuke me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Claro, ¿Qué pasa Sousuke?

\- Estoy que me muero del sueño... quisiera dormir aunque sea un poco, ¿Podrías despertarme en media hora? – Y como si hubiera leído mi mente, me pide esto.

\- Seguro, yo te despierto al rato.

\- Gracias Rin – Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

\- S-Sousuke... ¿N-No prefieres recargarte en mi hombro? – Abrió sus ojos y me miró sorprendido.

\- N-No... Sería muy molesto e incómodo para ti, igual sólo dormiré unos minutos.

\- S-Sería más incómodo para ti dormir así, y-yo no tengo ningún problema con que te apoyes en mí.

\- ... E-Está bien, por favor no me despiertes más tarde, o se nos pasará la estación.

\- Sí, lo sé, tú duérmete tranquilo.

Y de nuevo, se quedó dormido... definitivamente, adoro verlo dormir.

\- Rin.

\- ¿S-Sí Haru? – Me sobresalté al escuchar a Haru. Se me olvidaba que él y yo somos los únicos que quedamos despiertos.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar... ¿Tienes algo que hacer el próximo domingo? – Haru... ¿Quiere hablar conmigo? Qué extraño

¿Sobre qué querrá hablar? ¿Qué será tan importante como para que quiera hablar conmigo?

\- No, no tengo nada que hacer... ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?

\- De algo que me tiene intrigado desde que nos dijiste de tu depresión... - A Haru, ¿Le intriga algo? ¿Algo que no tiene que ver con agua, nadar, ser libre, caballa o Makoto?

\- Pero qué es exac...

\- Te lo diré el domingo, ahora sólo quiero dormir, nos despiertas cuando lleguemos.

Qué bien, ahora soy el único despierto... de no ser porque aún tengo desórdenes de sueño, yo también estaría más que dormido, y quien sabe hasta qué estación nos llevaría el tren.

Aprovechando que nadie me veía y que Sousuke no se daría cuenta de nada, acaricié su cabeza, desordenando un poco su cabello, e inevitablemente... quise tocar sus labios, los delineaba con mi dedo... de no ser porque me daba miedo a que despertara, me hubiera atrevido a besarlo, aunque sea un simple rose de labios, moría de ganas por probar esos labios. Pero aunque tuve el suficiente valor, no pude hacerlo.

\- Rin... - Me asusté al oír la voz de Sousuke, pensé que se había dado cuenta de lo que hice, pero... él seguía dormido, _él estaba hablando dormido_ , que raro, no sabía que hablaba dormido.

\- Rin... no lo hagas – ¿No lo hagas? Que no haga ¿Qué?

\- No te alejes... de mí – Ay Dios... sentí mi corazón acelerarse, mis mejillas estaban calientes y sentía cierta emoción y mucha felicidad.

Sonreí y lo miré totalmente conmovido.

Entonces le susurré, sabiendo que él no me escucharía.

\- No lo haré Sousuke, si por mí fuera, estaría a tu lado para toda la eternidad.

Y... lo besé.

No sé cómo lo logré, no sé cómo me atreví, no sé de dónde me salió el valor para hacerlo y no tengo idea de a dónde se fue el miedo que sentía antes.

Sólo sé, que lo besé, en los labios, en sus preciosos y dulces labios.

Tenían un sabor embriagante, sabían a... coca-cola, jajaja sí, a eso sabían.

Rápida pero cuidadosamente me separé de él, con la adrenalina al cien, mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho y toda mi cara ardiendo.

Por suerte y gracias a Dios, Sousuke no se despertó... tiene el sueño pesado.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice, por el contrario, me alegra mucho haberlo hecho... ¡Logré probar sus labios! ¡Y él no se dio cuenta! Aunque me hubiera encantado que él correspondiera a mi beso... Algo es algo, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Pasaron como treinta y cinco minutos y desperté a Sousuke... me sentía muy nervioso al hablarle, y juraría que tenía una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro. Afortunadamente, él seguía aún adormilado y... creo que no se dio cuenta.

Después de varios minutos más, Sousuke –ya mucho más despierto- me dijo que ya casi llegábamos; despertamos a lo demás y les dijimos que pronto nos bajaríamos del tren.

Llegamos a la estación correspondiente, agarramos nuestras cosas y nos bajamos del tren. Después de caminar un poco más, por fin llegamos a Samezuka.

\- Rin, Sousuke, gracias por invitarnos, nos divertimos mucho – Makoto fue el primero en hablar, y él muy educadamente nos agradeció el haberlos invitado, aunque más bien agradezco a ellos que me acompañaran a mí.

\- ¿Sousuke?... ¿Lo llamaste por su nombre? – Ay no, no quiero peleas en este momento Haru, no entiendo porque aún tienes tantos celos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Yo soy quien les agradece mucho a ustedes por acompañarme y hacer este día tan divertido!

\- Gracias Rin-chan. Deberíamos salir todos juntos más seguido – Nagisa seguía bostezando mientras hablaba, sé que todos quieren llegar ya a sus casas y dormir.

\- ¿Se irán en camión? ¿Quieren que los acompañemos?

\- No, gracias Rin, pero será mejor que tomemos un taxi.

\- ¿Y ustedes, Nagisa, Rei? No creo que alcancen ningún tren a esta hora.

\- Podríamos ir a la casa de Haruka-senpai, de ahí puedo llamar a mis padres para que nos recojan a mí y a Nagisa-kun. ¿Está bien si hacemos eso, Haruka-senpai?

\- Como sea, sólo no hagan ruido; quiero dormirme en cuanto llegue a mi casa.

\- Bueno, nos avisan en cuanto lleguen a sus casas. Adiós, nos vemos luego – Le di un codazo a Sousuke para que también se despidiera.

\- Adiós, hasta pronto... - Sí, bueno, aunque no los miraba a la cara, por lo menos esta vez no fue nada grosero.

Todos se despidieron de nosotros con la mano y diciéndonos adiós, comenzaron a caminar y hasta que ya no se divisaban más, nosotros nos metimos.

Ya en nuestra habitación, dejamos nuestras cosas en el suelo, nos lavamos los dientes, nos pusimos nuestras pijamas y nos acomodamos en nuestras camas.

\- Buenas noches Rin. Aunque no tenía planeado ir con tus amigos a la playa... fue divertido, me alegra mucho haber pasado el tiempo que quería contigo.

\- Buenas noches Sousuke, ahora son _nuestros_ amigos, no sólo míos ¿De acuerdo? Yo también me la pasé muy bien hoy, me divertí mucho y definitivamente me hizo muy bien ir a la playa... Gracias por todo Sousuke, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo volver a estar contigo, pasar aunque sea un día juntos.

\- ... N-No te duermas muy tarde Rin, mañana hay escuela y tienes que descansar mucho ¿De acuerdo?... Que pases buenas noches.

\- Sí, sí, ahorita me duermo. Que duermas bien, Sousuke.

\- Igual tú, Rin.

Pasó poco tiempo y me di cuenta de que Sousuke ya estaba completamente dormido –y por si acaso me paré de mi cama y subí las escaleras de la litera para asegurarme de que así era-, creo que se hará una costumbre mía verlo dormir.

Pasaron unos minutos más y yo aún estaba acostado en mi cama, sólo pensando en lo grandioso que fue este día... Sonó mi celular –el cual lo dejé en mi escritorio- y me levanté a agarrarlo.

Un mensaje de Makoto y otro de Rei. Al parecer ya habían llegado a casa de Haru y Rei ya estaba en camino a su casa –supongo que Makoto se quedó en casa de Haru y Nagisa en la de Rei-. Les devolví el mensaje, deseándoles buenas noches.

Será mejor que me duerma ya, o Sousuke se enojará conmigo si me ve con cara de sueño en clases. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, mañana tengo que hablar con Ai... me pregunto si ya estará mejor.

Bueno, eso lo descubriré mañana, ahora sólo tengo que concentrarme en dormir. Le hubiera dado un beso de buenas noches a Sousuke... Para la próxima lo haré.

Ya estando más relajado –y pensando en Sousuke- me dejé vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Rin se atrevió a besar a Sou ewer 3

¡Necesito terminar de ver Haikyuu! TTwTT

¡Viva el Reigisa! *w* 3

Mis niños celosos xD 7v7r

Yo también quería ver a Sou con un disfraz de sirena hecho de arena :'v x'D

PD: ¡Ya quiero ver las películas que faltan y leer la novela! :'c pero quien sabe cuánto tarden en traducirlas QwQ

And well, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo 3

Bye-bye ^w^


	10. Creo que estoy bastante confundido

Antes de comenzar, les daré una sorpresa :D, literalmente escribí de nuevo todo mi fic en este capítulo xD desde el principio :3 pero con el punto de vista de Sou ewe. Así que, aclararé las siguientes cosas:

La línea temporal de la narración, en un principio, se encuentra en lunes, el siguiente día de cuando fueron a la playa. Pero después, Sou empieza a recordar todo desde que comenzó a salir con Shiemi. Y desde el "flashback" va narrando en tiempo pasado, los diálogos se encuentran en cursiva, entre comillas y están en tiempo presente porque son como los "recuerdos de las conversaciones" xD.

Listo, sin más por aclarar, espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

 **Sousuke POV**

¿Cuál sería la palabra que definiría cómo estoy?

Fácil: Confundido.

Muy, pero MUY confundido.

Después de escuchar la historia de Makoto, creo… que empiezo a tener respuestas a lo que me he preguntado desde hace mucho tiempo:

¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por Rin?

Últimamente, comenzaba a creer que no sólo veo a Rin como mi mejor amigo… Realmente me preguntaba, si tenía sentimientos más profundos hacia él.

Pero entonces… Shiemi volvió.

Y por el contrario, olvidé por completo lo que creí comenzaba a sentir por Rin.

Cuando vi de nuevo a Shiemi, pensé en la promesa que le hice de pequeño, esa muy importante promesa, por supuesto que tenía que cumplirla.

Y sabía que volvería a sentir lo mismo por ella, ese amor que creí tenerle desde que éramos niños.

Y no sólo lo pensé, en verdad volvía a sentirlo. Volvía a mí esa emoción cada vez que la veía. Volvía a mí esa cálida sensación en mi pecho. De nuevo podía sentir esa felicidad que creí sólo tenerla al lado de la persona indicada para mí. Podía mostrar libremente una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida, sincera, una auténtica sonrisa y que sería únicamente para ella.

Estaba realmente emocionado, en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía, de sus abrazos, de sus besos, el agarrarla de la mano, de su risa; ella tiene una hermosa risa, esa que te contagia de la alegría que alberga en ella.

Sí, todo iba bastante bien, demasiado diría yo. Pero había algo no me dejaba tranquilo. Había algo que sentía que faltaba en nuestra relación.

Yo, en verdad quiero a Shiemi, enserio lo hago… pero ¿La amo? ¿Estoy completamente enamorado de ella? Ese sentimiento es muy fuerte y no me gustaría decirlo a la ligera, no hasta estar completamente seguro de lo que siento.

Y aquí es cuando me pregunto ¿Por qué ahora me entraba la duda de lo que siento por Shiemi? ¿Por qué hay algo que me tiene tan inquieto al pensar en lo que respecta al amor?

¿Por qué ahora me siento tan solo?

Porque había olvidado algo.

O más bien… había olvidado a alguien.

Por una, MUY Larga semana.

 **~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~**

El miércoles de la segunda semana de mi relación con Shiemi, llegué a sentir algo que no soportaba, un dolor inexistente físicamente, pero que ahí se mantenía.

Sentía un vacío, un ENORME Vacío.

Sentía que algo me faltaba.

Me faltaba… esa diversión, esa emoción, esa inspiración, esa perseverante esperanza, incluso esa adrenalina que me hace sentir vivo.

No, era incluso, mucho más complejo que eso.

Era ese cálido y reconfortante brillo que necesitan mis días para ser iluminados.

Ese resplandor el cuál, inexplicablemente, no veía en Shiemi.

Ese motivo para seguir adelante, para esforzarse por conseguir tus sueños, para luchar día a día por ser una mejor persona… Eso, no lo encontraba en Shiemi.

Entonces, me pregunté… ¿Qué es lo que me falta?, ¿Qué necesito para llenar ese vacío?, o incluso, ¿Qué fue lo que perdí?

Y… lo recordé.

Recordé esos sentimientos.

Esa tristeza, ese dolor, esa inquietud, esa preocupación, esa desesperación, esa impotencia, de nuevo ese… vacío.

Y no sólo recordé esos horribles sentimientos, más importante aún, recordé qué los provocó… o tal vez debería decir, quién los provocó.

Así es, me faltaba Rin…

Y me di cuenta de algo terrible.

Él ya no parecía el mismo Rin, algo le faltaba, se veía… mal. ¿Dónde estaba ese brillo en sus ojos? ¿Dónde estaba ese desbordante entusiasmo? ¿Dónde estaba esa peculiar y… deslumbrante sonrisa de tiburón?

Algo estaba pasando con Rin, y me encargaría de descubrirlo.

Estaba decidido, el jueves planearía un día entero –sábado o domingo- para pasarlo con Rin. Lo llevaría al bello mar que descubrí hace poco cuando… irremediablemente, me perdí, antes de ingresar a Samezuka.

Y arreglaría las cosas, primero, le preguntaría qué pasa con él. Después, le pediría disculpas por no pasar tiempo juntos. Y al último, nadaríamos, jugaríamos a algo, o simplemente pasearíamos por la playa.

Decidí, que necesitaba a mi mejor amigo, ya no quería estar lejos de él, quería que volviéramos a ser los de antes, hacer todo juntos, divertirnos, pasar prácticamente todo el día juntos. Decidí que quería al Rin de antes.

Todo estaba listo, ya había reservado una pequeña cabaña para dos personas, cerca de la playa.

Le avisé a Shiemi por mensaje, que el fin de semana no saldríamos; y así, descansaba un día y el otro la pasaría con Rin.

El problema fue, que Shiemi me había contestado que ese fin de semana ya tenía planeado presentarme frente a sus padres como su novio, para hacer nuestra relación más "formal"… ¿No íbamos muy rápido?

Y dejando de lado eso, me enojó mucho el que lo hiciera.

¡Ella no debía hacer planes sin consultarlo conmigo antes! Al menos yo no lo veía correcto.

Pero intenté calmarme y le dije que ese fin de semana la pasaría con Rin, no sabía si sábado o domingo; le avisaría el viernes cuál sería el día que podía ir con ella.

Afortunadamente, –ya que así se evitaba un desacuerdo-, ella aceptó… pero su mensaje carecía de emoticones, lo que me hizo pensar que no estaba conforme con ello. Pero no me importaba, somos novios, pero eso no quiere decir que ella iba a controlar lo que hago y lo que no.

Ahora sólo faltaba decirle a Rin.

Lo busqué por, casi, todas partes… y digo _casi_ porque, en realidad, ya me había perdido en la escuela y no recordaba dónde busqué y dónde no. Pero nunca lo encontré.

Ya había oscurecido y mejor regresé al cuarto. Lo que encontré al regresar fue a Rin dormido… No tuve más opción que esperar hasta el siguiente día para decirle.

En toda la mañana no pude ver a Rin. Él siempre se levanta más temprano que yo, por lo que no alcancé a verlo en el dormitorio. En las clases, me di cuenta de que los profesores hablaban con Rin hasta el final de la clase, por lo que tampoco pude decirle nada en ninguna clase.

Por la tarde, intenté en los entrenamientos hablarle, pero algunos de nuestros compañeros se acercaban a él y hablaban –de quién sabe qué cosa-… Parecían preocupados, y eso lo entiendo; Rin no se veía bien, no había nadado bien en lo que vi de ese día, incluso parece… distante, carente de… vida.

Realmente estaba muy preocupado por Rin, en ese instante me dolió demasiado verlo así. Definitivamente, hablaría con él ese mismo día, ya no esperaría al fin de semana.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, salí rápido a las duchas para poder encontrarme con Rin. Saliendo de ahí, fui a buscarlo, pensando que el profesor a nuestro cargo también hablaría con Rin hasta el final del entrenamiento. Pero no había ya nadie ahí.

Regresé entonces a las duchas a ver si lo encontraba. Nada.

Fui a buscarlo a nuestro dormitorio. No estaba ahí.

Después, se me ocurrió ir al comedor, pensando que probablemente cenaría más temprano es día. Tampoco lo encontré.

Me estaba preocupando…

Luego, recordé que solía ir a correr por las noches por Samezuka, así que lo busqué por las rutas que suele recorrer. Tampoco tuve suerte.

No me quedó de otra, fui a pedir ayuda a Nitori, tal vez él sabría dónde estaba Rin. Al llegar a su dormitorio sólo encontré a Mikoshiba ahí y me dijo que no había visto ni a Rin ni a Nitori.

Todo esto se me hacía muy sospechoso, así que de igual forma pedí su ayuda.

Los dos estuvimos buscando a ese par por bastantes horas, ahora no sólo yo estaba preocupado, Mikoshiba estaba igual o peor que yo.

En cuanto pasamos por los dormitorios de nuevo, vimos a unos compañeros del club hablando, o más bien, estaban susurrando –no sé qué cosas-. Así que, mientras Mikoshiba regresaba a su habitación, se me ocurrió preguntarles si habían visto a Rin y a Nitori.

Lo que me dijeron me hizo sentir un remolino de emociones negativas y de las cuáles no sé por qué sentía.

\- "Escuchamos que alguien había visto a Matsuoka-senpai y a Nitori-kun cerca del club de natación, habían dicho que estaban hablando y los vieron abrazarse. Lo más probable es que esa haya sido una confesión por parte de alguno de los dos".

En ese momento sentí mucha ira, decepción, me sentí confundido… dolido, y tal vez… ¡¿Celoso?!

¡¿Por qué yo sentiría algo por Nitori, de un simple rumor?!

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera cierto… Pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaban esos dos?

No sabía cómo sentirme, intentaba procesar lo que me acababan de decir y seguía sin creérmelo.

No es que me hayan molestado las preferencias de Rin, él es libre de amar a quien se le dé la gana.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me dolía? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?, ¿Era por el hecho de que no me lo hubiera dicho o… era por otras razones muy diferentes?

Entonces, recordé que había llegado a pensar que… probablemente, me sintiera atraído por Rin…

No, eso no podía ser verdad, yo estaba enamorado de Shiemi.

No era posible que me gustaran dos personas, y menos podía pensar que me gustara Rin.

Debía estar confundiendo mis sentimientos, sólo sentía mucho aprecio por Rin y tal vez únicamente sólo era una profunda y gran admiración para mí.

En eso, Mikoshiba me sacó de mis pensamientos; preguntándome si había averiguado algo sobre el paradero de Rin y Nitori. Yo sólo le contesté que los vieron juntos y que sólo habría que esperar a que regresaran.

Su cara en ese momento parecía enojada y confundida… tal vez así me vi yo cuando me enteré de eso, o tal vez me vi peor.

Cada quien nos habíamos ido a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a esperar por ellos.

Recuerdo que ya eran las como las 11:00 de la noche, o tal vez más tarde, y esos dos seguían sin aparecer. Pensé que, tal vez, habían salido de Samezuka después de que los vieran en el club…

Pero, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué rayos les costaba avisarnos?!

¡¿Sabían acaso lo preocupados que nos tenían a Mikoshiba y a mí?!

¡¿Sobre todo a mí?!

¡Llevaba horas buscando a Rin por prácticamente toda la escuela!

Horas en las que me sentía desesperado y sumamente preocupado.

Al cabo de un rato, había escuchado gritos, y se me hacían familiares, me parece que era Mikoshiba.

Entonces esos dos ya habían regresado.

Creí haber preparado las palabras que le diría a Rin, tenía que controlarme y ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera.

Cuando llegó, al ver su cara cansada, y a mi parecer, algo más tranquila a como lo vi en la mañana… no supe por qué, pero se me vinieron a la mente posibles escenarios de él y Nitori conqueteando, pasándola bien, siendo cariñosos, y yo… bueno.

Creo que me sentí algo celoso.

Y lo que sucedió después, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba.

Me sentía alterado, sentí enojo, sentí esa incomprensible decepción…

Y, actué de manera impulsiva.

No pensé las cosas, sólo comencé a gritarle

 _"_ _\- Rin, ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡¿Ya viste la hora que es?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba al no encontrarte por ningún lado?! ¡Si vas a salir a coquetear con Nitori por lo menos avísame!"_

No sabía que rayos estaba diciendo. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ni que fuera mi… novio.

Su cara parecía decir que no comprendía nada. No lo culpo, yo tampoco lo hacía.

Lo peor de todo, es que no podía callarme, algo me impulsaba a seguir gritándole y reclamándole todo por lo que me sentía frustrado.

 _"_ _\- ¡No me importa si te gusta Nitori, si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres, o los gustos que sea que tengas! ¡Pero como tu mejor amigo, como tu compañero de cuarto, sí me importa saber que estás bien! ¡Me importa saber que llegarás tarde o que no llegarás a dormir en nuestra habitación! ¡Al menos, saber que estás a salvo y que no te pasó nada! ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a saber si decidiste salir de Samezuka y te pasó algo en el trayec…?!"_

Y entonces, logre callarme.

Rin comenzó a llorar y a temblar. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Pero sin importar toda esa confusión que sentía, en verdad comencé a preocuparme.

Le pregunté a Rin qué es lo que le sucedía, si necesitaba que lo llevara a la enfermería.

Y gritando me dijo que me callara, parecía realmente alterado, se veía muy mal. Mi preocupación sólo aumentó, pero igualmente dejaría que me dijera lo que quisiera, tal vez así se desahogaría y se sentiría mejor.

 _"_ _\- ¡No quiero un estúpido sermón parecido al de Momo! ¡No quiero que me regañes! ¡Por la persona que deberías preocuparte así, únicamente… es por tu novia! ¡Y no sé por qué demonios piensas que me gusta Ai!_

 _\- L-La única persona que a mí me gusta, es… eres… n-no me gusta Aii –"_

Antes de que Rin siguiera hablando, comenzó a tambalearse, vi su cara pálida; nada bueno podía significar eso.

Sin pensármela más me acerqué a Rin rápidamente, parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo para que eso no sucediera, pero Rin se veía cada vez peor, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos; yo comencé a gritarle y a moverlo para que reaccionara.

Entonces, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo… ¡Rin se había desmayado!

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Qué tenía Rin?!

Me desesperé y comencé a sentir un miedo horrible.

 _"_ _\- ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Resiste Rin!"_

Me quedé en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, no reaccionaba. ¡Tenía que llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería!

¡¿Por qué no podía moverme?!

En eso, llegaron corriendo algunos de nuestros compañeros, específicamente nuestros vecinos de habitación. Comenzaron también a preocuparse y gritar preguntas de las cuáles en ese momento no podía escuchar.

Pero no fue que reaccioné hasta que Mikoshiba me zarandeó y otro compañero gritó que debía llevar a Rin a la enfermería.

Rápidamente lo cargué y me fui corriendo a la enfermería con Rin entre mis brazos.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, mi pecho dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría. No podía perder a Rin, no a él, no de nuevo… ¡No de esa manera! ¡No podía! ¡No lo soportaría!

Llegué rápidamente y el doctor dijo que lo acostara en una de las camillas.

Él se apresuró en atender a Rin, le tomó la presión y –quién sabe qué más le estaba haciendo-

Me tranquilizó muchísimo, demasiado, el que me dijera que no le sucedía nada grave. Me dijo que a Rin, muy probablemente, le había dado un ataque de ansiedad y que sólo colapsó por tanto estrés y cansancio. Dijo que Rin tenía que descansar, al igual que yo, y que mañana hablaría conmigo.

Pero yo no quería irme, no quería alejarme de él. Necesitaba estar seguro que en la mañana que despertara, sería el mismo Rin de siempre.

Le pregunté al doctor si podía quedarme ahí a dormir con Rin, y al parecer él no vio ningún problema con que hiciera eso.

En la mañana siguiente, hablé con el doctor; me preguntó sobre lo que pasó ayer y yo le había dicho que sólo habíamos discutido. Por lo que él me mencionó que debía decirle a Rin que fuera al hospital, o por lo menos con un buen Médico particular; que no era nada normal el que Rin se pusiera así por una simple discusión entre amigos, que tal vez no sea nada grave, pero que igual debía asegurarse de ello.

Por lo que sólo esperé a que Rin despertara. Mientras iba a avisarles a todos que Rin estaba bien y que ya no tenían que preocuparse por lo sucedido.

De hecho, en ese momento, me puse a analizar lo que Rin me había dicho en la noche, antes de desmayarse.

Había dicho que por la única persona que debería preocuparme era por mi novia. Creo que tenía razón, no era normal reclamarle a Rin por ir y hacer lo que él quisiera, no tenía por qué gritarle.

Me había comportado extraño, no sabía por qué lo hacía. Todos esos sentimientos y emociones que sentí en esa pelea… No sabía si era normal sentirlos, no estaba seguro de qué es lo que comenzaba a sentir por mi mejor amigo.

Tal vez, puede nada más haber sido por el cansancio, o por lo frustrado que estaba de no encontrar a Rin. Puede que en realidad no estuviera sintiendo nada por Rin.

O puede que sí.

Yo... realmente no lo sé, no estoy seguro de nada en este momento.

Lo que también recordé, fue que Rin había balbuceado algo como:

"La única persona que a él le gusta, es…"

No había completado esa oración, ¿Quién es? ¿Rin tiene a alguien que le gusta y nunca pensó en contármelo?

Eso me dolió… Y no sé si me dolía el saber que no confía en mí como para decirme quién le gusta… O el hecho de que a Rin le gusta alguien.

Lo demás que me dijo, no lo alcancé a escuchar, o tal vez sí, pero no le presté atención porque estaba más preocupado por cómo estaba él, por el hecho de que se veía muy mal.

Al regresar a la enfermería, me di cuenta de que Rin ya comenzaba a despertarse.

En ese momento, sentí una inmensa felicidad, me sentí aliviado, me sentí tranquilo y calmado de nuevo.

Corrí hacia él con emoción y comencé a gritarle… de felicidad, por supuesto.

 _"_ _\- ¡Rin! ¡Dios, que bueno que despertaste! No sabías lo preocupados que estábamos todos. ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

Él no sabía dónde estaba, así que le dije que estábamos en la enfermería de la academia.

Me preguntó qué pasó y por qué estaba en la enfermería; por lo que creí se me hizo raro que no recordara lo que pasó.

 _"_ _\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?"_

 _"_ _\- … Por supuesto que recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué hago yo en la enfermería? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de haber peleado?"_

Le expliqué lo que sucedió, también le dije que no sabía lo preocupados que estábamos todo, y que armó un gran alboroto esa noche.

No debía reclamarle nada, ni mucho menos culparlo, lo sé. Pero quería que supiera que nos preocupamos mucho por él.

Rin mencionó lo del "alboroto que armo" y me dijo que no sólo fue él, que yo también contribuí a eso. Y tenía razón, no se lo iba a negar. Por lo que me avergonzó haber recordado que fui quien empezó la discusión…

Pero en ese momento, lo que importaba era su salud, así que le pregunté cómo se sentía y si se encontraba mejor.

Él me respondió que estaba mareado. Y el que lo haya dicho tan indiferente… me dolió.

Y me sentí muy triste, recordé todo lo que pasó, y… tal vez él estaba enojado conmigo por el problema que le causé. No lo soportaba, tenía que disculparme.

 _"_ _-_ _De verdad estaba muy muy preocupado por ti… lo siento mucho Rin"_

Inevitablemente, lo abracé, y… comencé a llorar.

Me sentía terrible, culpable, desanimado, sentí mucho dolor; me dolía pensar que a Rin le pudiera pasar algo, me dolía creer que me odiaba.

No soy una persona sentimental, no lloro por cosas sin importancia.

Pero era Rin, por supuesto que me importa, es de las personas que más me importan en la vida. No podía evitar sentirme así.

Tampoco soy una persona muy "cariñosa", prefiero no invadir el espacio de las personas. Pero, no lo sé, con Rin es diferente, no podía evitar ser así con él.

Tal vez… me di cuenta de que podía ser yo mismo con él. Podía sacar mis sentimientos cuando estoy con él, desahogarme, no tener miedo de que vea la persona sentimental que –muy dentro de mí- podría ser, no tener miedo a invadir su espacio personal, de poder abrazarlo. Esa confianza que increíblemente… ni siquiera la tengo con Shiemi; tal vez ella me abrace y yo le corresponda, sí, pero yo no siento la confianza para abrazarla a ella.

Rin preguntó si estaba llorando, y como aún me avergonzaba un poco el que me viera llorar, traté de alivianar un poco las cosas y le respondí:

 _"_ _\- Sí… no parece que esté sudando por los ojos ¿verdad?"_

Y reí un poco nervioso, porque tal vez no fue bueno decir eso en un momento así…

Pero él también se había reído, por lo que me sentí más tranquilo.

Y repentinamente, algo alterado, comenzó a preguntarme qué era lo que tenía y si se iba a morir.

Por lo que yo le respondí y le expliqué las cosas, un poco extrañado:

 _"_ _\- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro no! Tranquilo, el doctor dijo que te dio un pequeño ataque de ansiedad y te desmayaste por el cansancio mental y físico que acumulaste"_

Rin pareció analizar lo que le dije. Y al final me preguntó por qué lloraba, y que lo había asustado.

Entonces, tuve que explicarle y confesarle lo que sentí en ese momento. Tal vez le pareciera extraño... Pero igualmente tenía que disculparme de nuevo con él, tenía que saber que en verdad lamentaba lo ocurrido.

Y cuando terminé de explicarle y disculparme… de nuevo comencé a llorar. No sabía que podía llorar dos veces en un mismo día, pero era inevitable; saber que fui yo el culpable de que Rin se pusiera mal, me rompe el corazón.

Fue entonces que Rin me abrazó. Y, bueno… cuando yo lo abracé antes, no pensé en las sensaciones que sentí al abrazarlo. Pero cuando él me abrazó a mí… no pude evitar comparar de nuevo su abrazo con los que me da Shiemi. Se sienten diferentes. Su abrazo se siente más cálido, con más, ¿Cariño? ¿Con más emoción? ¿Más… amor? ¿Más… anhelo?

¿Podía pensar eso sobre su abrazo?

Incluso podía sentir en su abrazo preocupación y… tristeza.

Rin trató de calmarme con sus palabras, me había dicho que sólo fue un ataque de ansiedad y que no era muy grave.

Lo interrumpí, no soportaba sentirme así, ¡¿Cómo podía decir tan a la ligera que no era nada grave?! Tenía que decirle absolutamente todo por lo que pasé, el hecho de que me había paralizado, que no supe qué hacer hasta que nuestros compañeros me hicieron reaccionar.

Difícilmente se lo dije, seguía llorando, hipaba y eso no me dejaba hablar correctamente; pero como pude, le dije todo.

De nuevo intentó tranquilizarme, no dejó de abrazarme y acariciaba mi cabeza y espalda. Era bastante reconfortante, me sentía más relajado, incluso muy cómodo y calmado.

Después, Rin me dijo que era normal no haber podido reaccionar, y que a él le pasó lo mismo. Me contó que Nanase cayó a un río; por lo que él y Makoto lo rescataron, pero Rin también se paralizó y no reaccionó hasta que Makoto le dijo qué hacer.

Me pareció increíble que Nanase pudo ahogarse, no lo creía posible.

Cuando Rin mencionó que llevaron a Nanase al hospital, recordé todo lo que me había dicho el doctor. Me alejé de él precipitadamente, para explicarle las cosas.

Él había dicho que le parecía exagerado, pero igual iría.

Así que, le dije que lo acompañaría, que yo conocía un Médico particular muy bueno (Con el que voy por mi lesión en el hombro). No sólo por eso lo quería acompañar… Quería saber qué le pasaba, quería ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Quería asegurarme de que estaría bien.

Pero Rin reaccionó nervioso y alterado. Había dicho que él iría solo.

Le mencioné que _iríamos_ los dos, yo había provocado todo lo que sucedió, por lo que me haría responsable por mis actos.

Rin dijo que no debía sentirme culpable, me quiso dar a entender que sólo él tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba.

Pero en realidad, no escuché muy sincero lo que decía, parecía sólo querer inventarse excusas para no ir. A lo que recordé, que últimamente Rin se veía distraído en clases y no daba lo mejor de sí al nadar.

De nuevo fui honesto con lo que sentía y pensaba; le dije que él tenía que ser el mejor y cumplir su sueño. Eso era lo que en verdad importaba. Rin tenía que estar bien y seguir sus metas, seguir siendo persistente hasta superar cualquier muro al que se enfrente.

Es lo que esperaba de Rin. También, eso es lo que quería para Rin.

Entonces, se habían escuchado las voces de aquel par, acercándose a nosotros.

Hablaban de si uno tenía la culpa de Rin, o si por el contrario era el otro.

Que equivocados estaban, el único culpable… era yo.

En eso, habló Rin tan alto como para que lo escucháramos los 3. Dijo que no había sido culpa ni de Mikoshiba, ni de Nitori, ni la mía.

Pero obviamente yo no estaba seguro de eso. Yo sabía que Rin sólo lo decía para que no me sintiera mal.

Los dos menores gritaron el nombre de Rin, y… Nitori corrió a abrazarlo.

Estaban hablando de –no sé qué cosa- porque realmente… no les presté atención. Me paralicé por un instante.

Y eso fue debido a que, en ese momento, sentí una opresión en mi pecho, al igual que unas inmensas ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y apartarlo de Rin.

No supe por qué sentí eso, pero inevitablemente, esa desagradable sensación, esa inexplicable furia, seguía latente en mí. Me fue inevitable mirarlos con… ¿Cuál era la palabra?

 _"_ _\- ¿Sabes? Sousuke, no entiendo por qué la mirada de desprecio hacia mí"_

¿Desprecio? ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no miraba así a Rin, yo no lo miraría de esa manera, jamás.

Pero… tal vez esa era la palabra que estaba buscando.

No comprendía que me pasaba, no entendía por qué sentía todo eso, no le veía sentido, no sabía por qué esa actitud de mi parte.

Me sentía como un idiota, no creía ser yo mismo en ese instante…

Ahora que lo pienso, si acaso, con la única persona que me llegaba a comportar así, era con Nanase.

Le respondí a Rin que yo no lo miro con desprecio a él, pero, me sentía extrañamente nervioso. Realmente, me avergonzaba de mí mismo. No es como si yo sintiera… ¿Celos?

 _"_ _\- ¿Entonces es a mí a quien mira así?"_

Nitori parecía increíblemente enojado y ofendido. Sinceramente, no lo culpo.

Y no es que yo, no es como si lo quisiera mirar así… Simplemente, no pude controlar lo que sentí. Tal vez fue muy impulsivo de mi parte, así que, intenté disculparme; estaba muy apenado, fue inevitable hablarle también de manera nerviosa.

Afortunadamente, Mikoshiba pareció leer el ambiente y decidió romper la enorme tensión que se formó.

Al parecer, los chicos le habían comprado a Rin unos regalos. Fue muy amable de su parte.

En eso, Rin comenzó a decirles que tenía que ir con el Médico particular… y le preguntó a Nitori si lo podía acompañar, según Rin, para evitar que me molestara en hacerlo yo.

Me desconcerté bastante, incluso me indigné. ¡¿Cómo rayos iba a preferir que el escuálido de Nitori lo acompañe!? ¡Ni siquiera podría cuidar bien de Rin si llegaba a pasarle algo!

De nuevo, el enojo volvió a mí.

Pero, Rin había dicho que pensaba seriamente en no ir. A lo que Nitori le dijo que si era necesario, tenía que ir… y que no le molestaba acompañarlo.

Mi boca se movió sola, de nuevo decía cosas impulsivamente.

 _"_ _\- ¡NO! E-Es decir… No es necesario Nitori. Yo acompañaré a Rin, no te preocupes por nada"_

No podía creer que seguía actuando tan extraño. Bien me pude haber visto desesperado por evitar que Nitori acompañara a Rin… Que vergüenza me doy.

 _"_ _\- Por supuesto que me preocupo por él, si senpai quiere que lo acompañe, lo haré"_

Nitori parecía querer desafiarme, con esa actitud decidida, incluso se podía ver determinación en su mirada.

No tengo nada contra él, si lo tuviera, no le hubiera ayudado a entrenar adecuadamente. Pero aun así, ese chico me estaba colmando la paciencia.

Para colmo de todo, mi celular vibró… Y sabía quién era.

Y nada bueno saldría de esto.

No era, para nada, un buen momento para que me llamara. ¡Le había dicho que yo le avisaría qué día podíamos vernos!

Además, no sería ese mismo día; tenía que llevar a Rin al hospital. Y lo más probable es que el domingo lo llevaría playa…

Se armaría un gran problema con ella, lo sabía, pero no me importaba. Pondría a Rin como mi prioridad en ese momento.

Realmente, no quería responderle; estaba fastidiado gracias a Nitori, incluso estaba fastidiado por mi propio comportamiento.

Tenía la esperanza de que al mirar a Rin, entendiera que no era importante, que me dijera algo… no sé, que me diera una excusa para no contestarle.

Pero, fue al revés, justo me dijo lo que menos quería escuchar.

Me había dicho que no me preocupara por él, que le contestara.

Y eso me decepcionó un poco.

Bien, le iba a contestar.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Necesitaba que Rin entendiera que iríamos al Médico, aunque no quisiera.

 _"_ _\- Terminando esta llamada, nos iremos de aquí ¿Entendido? Rin"_

Y rápidamente salí de la enfermería para hablar con Shiemi; y así me evitaba que Rin me reclamara algo por lo que le dije.

Contesté. Lo primero que escuché fue un saludo cursi, después me preguntó que cómo estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

No entendía por qué no era directa y me decía lo que realmente quería. Pero fui paciente y le respondí amablemente lo que me preguntó.

Después, llegó la conversación que esperaba…

 _"_ _\- Entonces, ¿Saldremos hoy o hasta mañana?"_

 _"_ _\- Pues… en realidad, no podremos salir este fin de semana"_

 _"_ _\- … ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Por qué?!"_

La verdad, no me esperaba que gritara de esa manera, y menos al inicio de la conversación. No estaba de humor como para escuchar sus gritos.

 _"_ _\- Oye, tampoco es para que grites así, tranquila. Rin se puso mal y el Doctor de la escuela dijo que tenía que ir al hospital o con un Médico particular. Conozco uno, así que lo llevaré con él"_

 _"_ _\- ¿Y por eso no vamos a salir? No es como si fueras su madre Sou, estoy segura de que Rin-kun puede ir solo, tampoco es como si se estuviera muriendo ¿O sí?"_

Aunque no estaba gritando, la manera en la que decía las cosas no me agradaba, es como si se estuviera burlando o lo dijera con desdén.

Su actitud no me gustó para nada.

 _"_ _Mira, tal vez Rin no se está muriendo, pero de igual manera su salud está delicada, quiero llevarlo para cuidar que no se vuelva a desmayar, o estar para él como apoyo moral por si descubrimos que tiene algo… grave."_ En ese momento suspiré, me daba miedo que eso pudiera pasar.

 _"_ _Sé que querías que fuera a conocer a tus padres, pero ¿No crees más importante la salud de Rin? Si le explicas a tus padres la situación, estoy seguro de que entenderán, y puedo conocerlos el fin de semana que viene"_

Tenía que mantenerme tranquilo e intenté razonar con ella, estaba cansado de discutir con todo el mundo.

 _"_ _\- ¡Pero, Sou! ¡Ya les había dicho que irías este fin de semana! ¡Mis papás también trabajan los fines de semana y habían pedido sus días de descanso sólo para este sábado y domingo! ¡No puede ser para otro día, y es muy importante para mí que los conozcas!_

 _Además, me dijiste que pasarías un día con Rin-kun y el otro conmigo. Está bien, acompáñalo hoy al Médico, pero ¡Al menos hay que vernos mañana!"_

De nuevo comenzó a gritarme, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Ella no era así. A mi parecer, estaba haciendo berrinche y no comprendía la situación; para mí, es mucho más importante la salud de Rin que ver a sus padres.

Además, ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que hiciera planes sin pedir mi opinión? Se supone que como pareja, deberíamos compartir ese tipo de decisiones, no hacerlas individualmente para obligar al otro a aceptarlas.

No iba a complacer su estúpido capricho.

Ya no llegaríamos a ningún acuerdo, no creía que quisiera escucharme si la intentaba convencer.

Estaba harto, enfadado, presionado y estresado. Simplemente, la paciencia se me agotó.

 _"_ _Escucha, te voy a aclarar 3 cosas:_

 _En primera, si me ibas a involucrar en tus planes, al menos me hubieras consultado si podía o no hacer lo que querías._

 _En segunda, así como para ti es importante que conozca a tus padres, para mí es mucho más importante saber que Rin estará bien, a mi parecer, su salud va primero antes que una simple presentación con tus papás._

 _Y en tercera, no podemos salir mañana, yo tengo planeado salir con Rin a un lugar, así que, si hoy no puedo ir con Rin a ese lugar, será mañana"_

No quería seguir escuchando a Shiemi grita, quejarse y renegar por todo esto, no iba a alargar aún más esa discusión, por lo que, simplemente corté la llamada.

Regresé a la enfermería y le dije a Rin que nos fuéramos.

Al parecer, por la pregunta que me hizo, tenía una cara molesta, también preguntó por Shiemi y sobre lo que había pasado. Le dije que se había enojado porque cancelé nuestra cita, pero como no quería hablar más sobre el tema le insistí en que nos fuéramos.

No entendía por qué Rin insistía en ir solo al Médico, y en mencionar a Nitori, incluso me dijo que no tenía que cancelarle a Shiemi. Me di cuenta de la ausencia de Nitori y Mikoshiba; me alegraba que no estuvieran ahí, así podía hablar más tranquilamente con Rin.

Tenía que ponerle también en claro a él que es más importante su salud a una simple y estúpida cita.

Rin mencionó lo feliz que me hace salir con Shiemi, sus ojos y voz mostraban una tristeza muy profunda… no me gustó verlo así, no lo podía soportar. No permitiría de nuevo que Rin se pusiera mal. Si tenía que ver con su estado de salud, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarlo a mejorar, quería que Rin se pusiera bien, necesitaba que Rin estuviera perfectamente bien.

Le dije que mi prioridad era él. Caminé hacia él y… tomé su mano, de esa manera, Rin entendería que puedo ser un apoyo para él, tal vez, el contacto físico ayudaría a formar una conexión mayor de confianza entre los dos. También, tenía que demostrarle determinación, para que se sintiera seguro y pudiera entender que contaba conmigo para todo lo que necesitara.

Rin se sonrojó y yo… no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy tierno así. Me daba una sensación de calidez en el pecho que no podía entender muy bien a qué se debía.

Tenía que terminar de convencerlo, debíamos ir lo más pronto posible con el Médico, así que, no supe cómo, pero logré que mi mirada y voz se suavizaron al volverle a hablar.

 _"_ _\- Por favor Rin, no hay que perder más tiempo. Necesito saber que vas a estar bien. ¿Nos vamos?"_

Afortunadamente, Rin aceptó, agarró sus regalos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Me sentía tan feliz y me gustaba tanto la calidez en mi pecho y mano, que no quise soltar la mano de Rin en ningún momento. No quería que desaparecieran esas agradables sensaciones.

Nuestros compañeros no tardaron en rodearnos con un montón de preguntas. Pero nosotros no teníamos tiempo de contestarlas en ese momento, sólo les decía que nos dieran permiso y les contestaríamos después lo sucedido.

Salimos de Samezuka en cuanto Rin dejó los regalos en la habitación y agarró algunos documentos necesarios para ir al Médico.

Durante el trayecto, nos manteníamos en un silencio cómodo, probablemente cada quien se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Yo por ejemplo, pensaba en lo lindo que se veía Rin sonrojado… no sabía por qué esa clase de pensamientos me venían a la cabeza, pero tampoco quería cuestionármelos en ese momento, sabía que era extraño, pero si seguía pensando en ello, terminaría por confundirme y no llegar a ninguna respuesta sensata.

Por desgracia, me daba cuenta de las personas que nos miraban, eran muchas, así como los murmullos, las críticas, burlas, ofensas, de todo. A mí no me importa realmente en lo más mínimo, no por eso dejaría de sujetar la mano de Rin.

En ocasiones, apretaba ligeramente la mano de Rin cuando me daba desagradaba escuchar principalmente las ofensas de las personas; cuando no había nadie que nos pudieran molestar, acariciaba la mano de Rin, y me daba cuenta de lo suave que se sentía, también le intentaba dar a entender que no valía la pena escuchar a las personas, ni que le tomara importancia a sus miradas; igualmente, para distraernos a los dos de cualquier mal pensamiento, o simplemente por pura entretención, balanceaba nuestras manos con cada paso que dábamos; cuando teníamos que detenernos en el cruce de alguna calle, igual detenía su mano, sabía que no debía tratarlo así, no era un niño que no sabía cómo cruzar una calle, pero sólo quería que se sintiera a salvo conmigo… tal vez exageraba, pero él no se quejó en ningún momento, así que, eso me daba a entender que no había ningún problema en que lo hiciera.

No quería soltar su mano, pero sabía que debía hacerlo en algún momento. Se supone que los amigos no se toman de las manos, eso es para las parejas, los niños, o tal vez algún adulto mayor que necesite ayuda al caminar. Lo sabía, desde que tomé su mano lo supe, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Tenía que parar, no debía hacer esto. ¿Qué tal si Rin lo malinterpreta y me pregunta por qué lo hice? ¿Qué le podría responder?

Tal vez a Rin no le agradó que hiciera eso y simplemente no me lo dijo porque no quería discutir conmigo… O probablemente le daba vergüenza.

Eso explicaba sus sonrojos…

Tenía que soltar su mano, debía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar también en lo que sentía Rin. Probablemente no sintió lo mismo que yo, tal vez sólo se puso nervioso y por eso su mano era tan cálida.

Habíamos llegado y aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, aunque me fue de cierta forma difícil, tuve que soltar su mano.

Estábamos por entrar al consultorio, cuando volteé a ver a Rin; se veía demasiado nervioso, más de lo que pudo estar al tomar su mano. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, darle ánimos, darle mi mejor sonrisa para que supiera que todo saldría bien.

 _"_ _\- Tranquilo Rin. Sólo entrarás, te recetarán alguna medicina, la tomarás, te pondrás mejor y en unos días nos estaremos riendo de lo ocurrido."_

Funcionó, parecía más tranquilo con lo que le dije. Me dio las gracias y dijo que ojalá tuviera razón en todo eso.

Yo esperaba lo mismo, por dentro, también estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera tener. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, tenía que verme tranquilo y seguro ante Rin, para poder contagiarle estas cualidades.

Afortunadamente, Rin no tenía nada que atentara contra su vida. El Doctor "diagnosticó" que podía ser depresión y nos mandó con el psiquiatra.

Éste nos explicó lo que es la depresión, los indicios de ésta para ver si Rin tuvo alguno de esos… Por desgracia, Rin dijo que tenía la mayoría, lo cual me sorprendió bastante. No sabía que Rin había estado sufriendo todos esos síntomas, no podía creer que estuviera pasando por problemas emocionales.

Eso me hizo pensar en la vez que Rin nadó en las regionales, en los 100 metros libres… y perdió. Estaba sufriendo, se veía devastado, estaba mal. No quería volver a verlo así, no lo soportaría, ni en estos momentos, ni nunca más.

En ese entonces no pude hacer nada por él, no pude llamarlo, no pude decirle nada, tenía miedo; pero esta vez, sería diferente. Lo apoyaría, lo ayudaría, estaría para él en todo momento.

Estaba decidido, no lo dejaría caer otra vez, no permitiría que volviera a sufrir, no cometería los mismos errores.

El psiquiatra habló sobre la depresión, las razones que pueden llevar a una persona a tenerla, las consecuencias que presenta la persona al estar en depresión, incluso sobre el tipo de depresión que padece Rin.

Todo eso le estaba sucediendo a Rin, y lo peor de todo es que… yo no me di cuenta de eso antes. No supe en qué momento Rin comenzaba a sentirse mal, no supe cómo llegó a presentar todos los signos de la depresión que el psiquiatra nos comentó. No podía creer eso de mí, de nuevo se desmoronaba y yo no lo había notado.

Estaba decepcionado de mí mismo. Pero ya estaba determinado a cambiar eso, lo haría y nada ni nadie me lo impediría.

El psiquiatra dijo que el Doctor de la Academia y yo habíamos hecho bien al recomendarle ir con ellos. Que los trastornos de ansiedad acompañan la depresión. Eso explicaba el ataque que le dio a Rin; por eso el Doctor había dicho que no era normal que sucediera por una simple pelea entre amigos. Y se lo hice saber a Rin.

Al final, el psiquiatra le dio un tratamiento a base de antidepresivos para la ansiedad, serían dosis regulares durante 4 semanas y tomar el medicamento inmediatamente si le daba un ataque de ansiedad.

Tenía que estar a su lado en todo momento para poder ayudarlo, para poderle dar la medicina en caso de que él no pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta. Lo cuidaría bien, no dejaría que volviera a caer sin que estuviera ahí para levantarlo.

De regreso a Samezuka no pude tomar su mano nuevamente; aún estaba inseguro de si podía hacerlo o no, y realmente no lo iba a saber si no se le preguntaba a Rin… pero por alguna razón, no me atrevía a hacer, así que dejé las cosas así.

Al menos ya estábamos más tranquilo ya que ahora sabíamos lo que le sucedía a Rin, y mejor aún, tener con que combatirlo.

Al llegar a Samezuka, de nuevo, las preguntas nos invadieron al instante. Pero no iba a dejar que Rin se molestara en contestarlas, yo lo haría por él. Claro, ninguno de nuestros compañeros tenían por qué saber a detalle sobre la depresión de Rin, omitiría todo eso.

Comentario de apoyo y ánimo se habían hecho presentes, y los agradecía, era bueno que Rin se sintiera seguro en la Academia, y que nuestros compañeros lo estimaran tanto me alegraba mucho. Ver a Rin mejor era lo único que deseaba, y ver alegría en sus sonrisas era lo mejor que mis ojos podían ver.

También me encargué de avisar a Gou sobre lo sucedido.

Entonces, después de todo ese ajetreo, comenzó el verdadero trabajo: hice un horario para asegurarme de que Rin tomara sus medicinas a tiempo, le "prohibí" dormirse tarde, e incluso hice una nueva dieta para cerciorarme de que comiera apropiadamente. También le dije que le ayudaría a estudiar, a hacer sus trabajos, tareas y proyectos; de esa manera evitaría que se estresara tanto y evitara los ataques de ansiedad, lo mismo con los entrenamientos del club. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo pusiera bajo presión ni estrés, lo iba a cuidar lo mejor posible.

Después, aunque quería evitarlo, tuve que hablar con Nitori. Le expliqué la situación de Rin, y aunque aún estábamos algo tensos al hablar de Rin, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando le dije que Rin necesitaba descansar, por lo que me dijo que lo vería el lunes. No me agradaba que salieran y se vieran tanto… pero no podía evitarlo, no tengo derecho sobre Rin para impedirle salir con quien quisiera, si son novios, lo mejor sería que Rin estuviera con él, que lo apoyara tanto como yo lo apoyaré.

Aun así, ¿Por qué me enojaba tanto? ¿Por qué me tenía tan inquieto? ¿Por qué me disgustaba? ¿Por qué me desesperaba ¿Por qué me… dolía?

Rin me sacó de mis pensamientos, dijo que iba con Nitori. Yo le respondí que se podían ver hasta el lunes. Siguió diciéndome sobre lo importante que era lo que le diría… Me enojaba eso, no me gustaba pensar en que tal vez Rin quería salir con Nitori el domingo. No quería seguir pensando en eso, no podía perder la calma y dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Tenía que tranquilizarme y hablar normalmente con Rin.

Le respondí que le había explicado a Nitori que debía descansar y él concordaba conmigo. Rin insistía en querer ir, decía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo y regresaría temprano a dormir.

Yo no quería discutir con él, no quería que nos alteráramos los dos y Rin se pusiera mal, así que le tenía que explicar de manera correcta y tranquila la situación. Además… realmente no quería que se vieran el domingo, yo tenía mis planes aún en pie.

 _"_ _\- Rin… ya sé que no tengo ningún derecho de obligarte a hacer o no hacer algo, ni mucho menos de prohibirte cosas. Pero, no creo que sea buena idea ir a ver a tu novio este fin de semana, el lunes comienzan de nuevo las clases y tienes que descansar para dar todo tu esfuerzo en ellas"_

Sabía que no debía mentirle, realmente no se lo decía porque quisiera que descansara, pero no tuve opción.

Rin comenzó a temblar y yo sentí mucho miedo, no me gustaba verlo así, me dolía verlo así. No quería que volviera a pasar por un ataque de ansiedad.

 _"_ _\- ¿Rin? ¡Oye, Rin!, ¡¿estás bien?! Respira profundo e intenta tranquilizarte ¿Sí?"_

Fue lo único que pude decirle.

Pero no dejaría las cosas así, lo ayudaría, sólo tenía que disculparme y encontrar las palabras correctas para tranquilizarlo.

 _"_ _\- Lo siento mucho Rin, toma tu medicina para la ansiedad y sólo… respira profundo, piensa en cosas buenas y cuando estés más tranquilo hablamos ¿Okay?"_

Después de un momento Rin se calmó, dijo que ya estaba mejor. Luego, también me dijo que Nitori no era su novio, que no le gustaba, que sólo era un gran amigo, una persona muy importante para él y un buen apoyo, como yo.

Eso, increíblemente me hacía muy feliz. No entendía por qué mis repentinos cambios de sentimientos ni de emociones, no lo comprendía para nada. Pero al menos, podía estar mucho más tranquilo ahora sabiendo eso, no más celos con respecto a Nitori... Aunque, no quería admitir que eran celos, me parecía algo muy absurdo, así que, lo iba a dejar en que no habría más tensión entre Nitori los dos.

Me disculpé con Rin por el malentendido, y no quería que se volviera a alterar, así que, le dije que no siguiéramos con la conversación si lo ponía mal hablar sobre eso.

Me respondió que tenía razón, que se iría a dormir, y que después quizá hablaríamos de eso, me dijo buenas noches

Yo igual le di las buenas noches y le deseé que durmiera bien. Me acerqué a él y, le di… un beso en la frente.

No sé por qué lo hice, creo… que fue un impulso, la verdad no lo sé, sólo lo hice.

Primero lo tomo de la mano y después le dio un beso en la frente ¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?! Yo sólo, espero que no se moleste por las cosas raras que últimamente estoy haciendo.

Eso me recordó a la vez en la que le di un beso en la mejilla. Esa vez había visto en un programa estadounidense que se daban un beso en la mejilla como un simple saludo, e inexplicablemente, me dio mucha curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría Rin si se lo daba. Se sorprendió mucho en ese momento, pero no reaccionó mal, sólo me preguntó por qué lo hice.

Esta vez no fue por curiosidad, supongo que… sólo lo hice para que dejara de sentirse mal, como manera de… ¿Disculparme? ¿Hacer que se sienta seguro? No estoy seguro. Cada vez que pienso en una razón, una me va pareciendo más ridículas que la otra. Mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Cuando volteé a ver a Rin, estaba llorando… No supe cómo reaccionar, ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Me puse nervioso y me preocupé bastante

 _"_ _\- ¿Rin?… ¿N-No estabas mejor? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué te dije? ¿Necesitas otra cosa? ¿Q-Qué puedo hacer para calmar tu llanto?"_

 _"_ _\- Nada, no lloro por nada de lo que debas preocuparte… sólo, me iré a dormir"_

No entendía, no supe por qué comenzó a llorar, no supe qué pasó que lo puso de esa manera. Intenté hablarle, pero ya no sabía qué decirle, no sabía ya cómo calmarlo.

Rápidamente se puso su pijama, se tapó completamente y supuse que sólo quería dormirse.

Confundido, no dejaba de estarlo, no podía entender lo que sucedía.

De nuevo comenzaba a preguntarme, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por Rin? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡¿Qué pasaba conmigo?! No comprendía nada de esto.

Simplemente, me fui a dormir.

Sabía que no iba a encontrar las respuestas tan fácilmente, sólo esperaría a que llegaran con el tiempo… si es que llegaban. O en algún momento tendría que resolverlo por mí mismo. Tal vez, pero sería después.

Ahora que recordaba, no le había dicho a Rin que saldríamos al día siguiente… Esperaba que no tuviera planes o rechazara los míos. O la discusión que tuve con Shiemi habría sido en vano.

* * *

Holi :'3

Leí hace poco un fic, donde una autora mencionó que el fandom de Free! murió y sus ganas de escribir igual y me sentí muy mal por eso :'c, mis ganas de escribir bajaron muchísimo /3.

Pero después, vi los spoilers sobre las novelas *w*, lo de las películas, las imágenes oficiales, los papis de Rin 3, las bodas Reigisa y MakoHaru, fanfics hermosos, mi senpai me regaló su fic, entre otras muchas cosas, entonces mis esperanzas aumentaron uwu.

Y pues, ya estoy mejor y planeo seguir escribiendo el fic hasta terminarlo ^w^. Que por cierto, tengo un fic Reigisa que no he publicado aquí, pero no sé si hacerlo... sólo quisiera saber la opinión de ustedes, ¿En verdad creen que el fandom murió? :'T, ¿O qué opinan sobre eso? ¿Les gustaría leer mi otro fic?

Espero leernos pronto y que me comenten su opinión 3


End file.
